Leonard Snart x Kendra Saunders
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Inside, you will see my take on Legends of Tomorrow with Leonard Snart and Kendra Saunders falling in love. They will take on a war maniac, a musical, Al Capone, Egyptians, and that one stuffed penguin, but will still stick together. Somehow... Will also have Sara/Ray, and Mick/Amaya.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a romance story following Captain Cold and Hawkgirl's relationship development. This is a story about a guilty pleasure of mine, so please be nice!_

 _Okay, everyone who ships Coldhawk, leave a review saying, "I SHIP IT!" Also, if this story does well, I might put Atom Canary in here. (another guilty pleasure)_

 _We'll start at the bar in 1978._

 _Pairings: Leonard/Kendra, Sara/Ray, Barry/Caitlin, Oliver/Felicity, Rip/Miranda_

* * *

Rip had supposedly gone out with Sara, Martin, Ray, and Carter to find something to help them against their future enemies. That left Jax, Mick, Kendra, and Leonard back on the Waverider. Of course he would leave the fireboy, immortal flying princess, and the two cunning crooks behind to guard the thing.

Typical "Captain of the Ship." Leaving the worst crew members on board. Well, excluding Kendra and Jax.

Mick: I'm bored, anyone got a bouncy ball?

Jax: No, but I think we need to do something. I mean, leaving this thing alone for an hour can't hurt, right?

Kendra: I ain't the bad girl type, but is anyone up for a drink?

Leonard: Excellent idea, Kendra.

Kendra: I got the perfect outfit. Don't you leave without me.

Mick: Finally, an excuse to blow this popsicle joint.

Jax: Well, what are we waiting for?

Leonard: Kendra. And how old are you?

Jax: Umm... 18.

Mick: You sure boy wonder should come with us?

Leonard: Let him come, he'll love it.

Kendra: I'm ready.

Leonard: * **eyes widen** * Let's do this.

Jax: * **whisper** * Has Snart ever had a crush?

Mick: ***whisper** * No, but I think he just got one.

* * *

So the 4 went to the bar, and started to do their own activities. Jax was playing pool, Mick was trying to score a hot bartender, and Kendra was trying to make small talk with Leonard.

Kendra: What do you think of my outfit, Cold?

Leonard: Ms. Saunders, where did you get such an outfit?

Bartender: Wow, you guys are far out.

Mick: Ah, fresh whiskey. Who wants to listen to some Captain Antonio? My mother played it. A lot.

Mick then pressed the well known bar music switch, putting on a favorite for many.

Kendra: You wanna dance Leonard?

Leonard: You go ahead. I'll watch.

So, out to the dance floor it was for Kendra, and Leonard was given a clear view of her back. Nice one there Cap. Then some moron came up, and asked her to join him for a better time. She punched the guy in the face, with a fist of pure iron.

Kendra: I've been in quite a few bar fights. I've got this.

That is, until 5 or 6 big guys surrounded her.

Kendra: Okay, now I could use a little help.

Leonard: Floor, hold onto these.

He threw the whiskey bottles on the floor, both of them breaking to pieces. Jax grabbed a pool stick, and Mick grabbed a stool he had eyed ever since they arrived.

Eventually, they all had been knocked out.

Mick: I love the 70's!

Jax: What do you guys think we should use to get out of here?

Leonard: Let's go steal a car.

* * *

 **I'll stop here, because everything is pretty much the same from here on out. I'll hopefully update soon, so for any Coldhawk fans out there, this is a fanfic for you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is chapter 2 of a romance story following Captain Cold and Hawkgirl's relationship development. This is a story about a guilty pleasure of mine, so please be nice!_

 _Note: Carter and Mick will have future replacements, and probably won't come back. (maybe i'll bring Mick back, IDK yet, but definitely not Carter.)_

 _Sorry if occasionally Leonard will seem OOC, its just for the story!_

 _We'll start after the nuke-incident, since this is where things change._

* * *

Rip: That was completely idiotic! You all just exposed yourselves to Vandal Savage, completely giving away our location and the fact we're after him! And you saved that factory from total nuclear annihilation!

Mick: You're welcome Norway.

Carter: So what? We just lost the element of surprise. Not like that was too important.

Leonard: That was what we were gonna use to attack him dumbo.

Kendra: Leonard has got a point.

Ray: Whoops...

Gideon: I am somewhat unfamiliar with modern dialect. Is "Whoops" slang for "Uh oh"?

Rip: Yes! What happened?

Ray: Part of my suit... Its gone.

* * *

Rip: Okay, so, Ray, you'll come with me, Mick, and Carter to see if we cant find your missing piece of that suit. Martin, you know your group and plans.

Leonard: What about me and Kendra?

Rip: You two will stay behind and guard the Waverider.

Kendra: Fine.

* * *

Ten minutes after the team left, the pair started to get quite bored.

Kendra: You got anything to do?

Leonard: I've got some decent board games. Sorry, Checkers, and even a tape recorder. I get bored easily.

Kendra: Wanna play?

Leonard: You're on.

After a good hour, Kendra finally felt ready to talk to Leonard about a continuous problem she was suffering.

Kendra: Leo, do you ever feel like... You're destined to be with someone, but you just didn't want to be with them?

Leonard: Once. Just once, and I probably regret that decision more than any bank robbery I've ever done. You the same with Carter?

Kendra: Yes. Its just... He almost wants to force this to happen, but I don't want to. I don't want to be Chey-Ara. I just want to be Kendra Saunders and live with who I want to live with.

Leonard: Well, listen. Just because my emotions are as cold as ice, it doesn't erase my feelings for certain people. And please, do not cry. I hate it when people do that.

Kendra: Sorry. You got a tissue?

Leonard: Here.

Leonard handed her a small tissue from the diaper scheme he and Mick tried to pull off right before they were recruited by Rip. She dabbed her eyes, then she did something that caught Leonard completely off guard.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was just a friendly kiss, and they both knew it.

But it was the start of something much bigger.

* * *

The mission they had been called to was the worst experience ever. Everyone returned with something popped, broken, or out of place. Carter didn't even return. He was killed in battle. Kendra shot straight to the Med-bay, trying to keep herself and her tears contained.

Leonard: Nice one Rip.

Jax: Now look. Double whammy. Carter is dead, and Kendra is probably crying her eyes out.

Sara: You're lucky my bloodlust is gone... For now.

Leonard: I'll go check up on her.

Martin: I do not think Ms. Saunders wishes to be...

Ray: Stein. Let him go.

* * *

Gideon: Ms. Saunders, are you okay?

Kendra: No. * **sniffle** * I just wanna be alone.

Leonard: You don't have to be alone Kendra.

Kendra: Leo... I can't...

Leonard: Anytime you feel like quitting, I'll vouch for you on the talking. Rip does have a jumpship set for 2016.

Kendra: But I need to stay. The team needs me. I can't just walk away.

Leonard: Well, get some rest. You'll feel better after a nap. Rip issued a 24 hour break.

Kendra: Since when did you become so caring?

Leonard: Since someone helped me to find peace with myself.

Kendra gave him a small smile, and another peck before walking to her room. She was gonna have fun with this one for sure.

* * *

 **I still ship Cold Canary, but Coldhawk has really grown on me. I adore both of those ships. Either way, I just wanted that out there, so feel free to leave reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_This is chapter 3 of a romance story following Captain Cold and Hawkgirl's relationship development. This is a story about a guilty pleasure of mine, so please be nice!_

 _We'll start at the very beginning of the episode, and I'm sorry that I forgot the stab wound Savage gave Kendra! Just pretend that did happen please, okay? Great!_

 _Note: Kendra will be crying in the end of the story. Thought I would say that._

* * *

Gideon: Captain, we've arrived in Leipzig. Also, you and Dr. Stein are needed urgently in the Med-bay.

Rip: What the... Uh Oh!

Martin: What "Uh Oh"?

Kendra: Carter... CARTER!

Martin: He... he's gone Kendra. I'm so sorry.

Kendra: Why... Why did you leave him?!

Ray: What the heck?!

Rip then gave Kendra a mild sedative to quiet her down.

Rip: Gideon, what happened?

Gideon: The fragments of Vandal Savage's dagger are making their way to her heart.

* * *

When Rip broke the news to the team, they weren't pleased.

Sara: What?!

Jax: Rip, can't we just time jump to the future where that stuff exists in Wal-Mart?

Rip: We have yet to save that future, and this ship is also from that very future, and even if we did get the stuff necessary...

Leonard: Kendra wouldn't survive the jump. I've been paying attention.

Mick: Sum up: Carter Hall is dead, girlfriend isn't too far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975, which we are now stuck in. Beautiful. That how the plan supposed to work, Rip?

Rip: No, but the mission is simple! We stop Vandal Savage here in the past, and then we save the future.

Leonard: Simple don't always mean easy Captain.

Rip: Oh, but I never said it was. I have seen Men of Steel die and Dark Knights fall, but I can promise you, I always complete my mission. No matter what.

Leonard: If it means we can save Kendra, then I'm in.

Gideon: Captain, when Kronos attacked us, the jumpship was damaged.

Jax: Hold up, jumpship?

Leonard: A one-way ticket back to 2016.

Rip: And since Jax here is a mechanic, would you mind checking it?

Jax: Hold up, auto mechanic. Space? But if you've got a set of wrenches, I'll see if I can do anything.

Mick: What about the rest of us? Do we just sit?

Rip: Excellent idea, Mr. Rory!

Leonard: I'll stay with Kendra.

Leonard walked to the Med-bay, while Jax walked behind Rip.

Mick: I think he thinks I'm stupid.

Sara: He isn't far off.

* * *

Leonard: Why does Kendra have a mask on?

Martin: She needs to breathe. The knife fragments are getting closer to her heart, so we will inject Raymond into her body to vaporize them. It is the safest course of action.

Ray: Let's do this. Leonard, would you do the honors? She is fairly fond of you.

Leonard: Shut it Palmer, or else... You know what, just save her.

Leonard injected Ray into Kendra, silently praying that she would be okay. Truth be told, he had grown quite fond of the princess. But he would never say that out loud.

* * *

Ray did save Kendra, but the next mission that happened was even worse than before. Carter's body had been used to give Savage's minions an extra 420 to 666 extra years to live. Luckily, Savage had been killed, giving the team a few days of rest before he reincarnated. It was pretty bone chilling, as Rip was almost killed, Sara was actually drunk and tried to kiss Ray, much to everyone's grossness. While the rest of the team was getting their much-needed rest, Kendra couldn't sleep. Carter haunted her dreams, and she was scared. Finally, she decided enough was enough, and headed to Leonard's room, where he was still awake.

Leonard: What's wrong?

Kendra: I can't sleep. Carter... He's haunting my dreams.

Leonard: Kendra, you can...

Leonard didn't have time before Kendra finally burst out crying. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to provide some comfort. She finally sat down next to him on his bed as she began to hiccup. He ran his fingers through her surprisingly silky hair, loving the feeling.

Before Leonard knew it, Kendra was asleep in his arms. He tucked her under the covers of his bed, and proceeded to make himself a makeshift bed on the floor. Leonard thought there was something wrong with him. He was never this compassionate. He just left it at he was possibly sick. Well, in reality, he was harboring feelings for Kendra.

And sooner rather than later, those feelings would become reality.

* * *

 **Emotional Kendra and a Comforting Leonard. What is wrong with me?! Either way, more Coldhawk will come soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_This is chapter 4 of a romance story following Captain Cold and Hawkgirl's relationship development. This is a story about a guilty pleasure of mine, so please be nice!_

 _Yes, I do watch clips of LoT while writing these. IMO, I get the best footage by doing that. Also, I'll focus a little more on all the Legends pretty soon, because some of that action is too good to miss. We'll start after Kendra goes cray-cray._

* * *

Rip: Firestorm, can you please help us in returning our winged avenger to her cage?!

Jax: On it. Sorry, Kendra. This won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either.

* * *

Gideon: Initiating emergency landing protocol.

Rip: Strap In! We're going down!

Leonard: What about everyone else?!

Ray: I think they'll manage. And hope they will.

Leonard: Make up your mind!

* * *

Leonard: Lover boy, I got eyes on Vostok.

Ray: Alright, showtime.

Ray tried to engage in a conversation with Valentina, but to no avail, if only there were a genius who's smart and striking nearby...

Oh wait, there is one. Leonard managed to get Vostok's eyes, then proceeded to walk her home. After the whole "Heating Up The Winter" situation, it was revealed that whatever weapon she was creating was being held in Luskavic Labs thanks to Leonard's expert thieving skills.

Ray: Well, I guess we should be glad you didn't steal her wallet.

Leonard: Voila.

Ray: Really?

* * *

Sara and Kendra were training on the Waverider to see how well she was doing with her "bloodlust" as Sara called it. But, surprisingly, Kendra was a bit more cheerful.

Sara thought it was about time she got to know her bestie better.

Sara: Okay, Kendra. Spill.

Kendra: What is there to spill?

Sara: You're too cheerful. Thinking about someone special?

Kendra: Actually, yes.

Sara: Who?

Kendra: Actually... Its Snart.

If Sara had a drink in her mouth, she would've spit it out so far that it would go back in time.

Sara: Nuh-uh. You're bluffing!

Kendra: No, I'm not!

Sara: Well, if your thinking of Snart, who am I thinking of?

Kendra: Jax and Ray. Practically all the of the young ones.

Sara: You got me in a box here.

Kendra: Ah, I was waiting for that! But seriously, don't think that I haven't been watching how you've been eyeing Palmer recently.

Sara: You don't spill my secret, I don't spill yours. Deal?

Kendra: Deal.

The two ladies shook on it, then went back to sparring.

* * *

Leonard and Ray had successfully infiltrated Luskavic Labs, and were now helping Stein deal with the nuclear energy orb. Sadly, Valentina found out about their presence. As she was threatening Leonard's life, Ray was forced to re-energize the core. As he did this, Stein somehow managed to stabilize the core and get it into the suitcase, but not before a huge arrest was being taken out, with Leonard having a mere chance to get out with the core.

Leonard: Now might be a good time to send in backup! Mick and Stein just got picked up by the Russians!

Rip: You're gonna have to get out of there!

Leonard: Rip, I swear to the heavens, if you do not send backup! I can't leave Mick!

Rip: If you do not get out of there, there will be no backup to send! Mick, Ray, and Martin will all be dead! Get the core out! Remember, the Soviets cannot get their hands on it!

Leonard: Fine!

Leonard ran out, and successfully got the core out of the laboratory, leaving everyone behind against his better judgement.

* * *

Jax: Well, I'd consider this mission a bust.

Sara: Rip, why did you not call us out?

Rip: I did not have a plan, but now I might have come up with something!

Leonard: Wow, look who just broke the iceberg!

Kendra: Seriously, we could have helped him out.

Rip: So what? We all just gang up on Rip now, shall we? Tell me, who else in here has time traveled, not counting Kendra and Sara's reincarnations?

No one raised their hands.

Rip: Good. Now, all of the rooms are being cleaned out by Gideon, so I suggest you all share Mr. Snart's room.

The team looked at Leonard, and Kendra gave him a pleading look that no one could resist.

Leonard: Fine...

Needless to say, Leonard fell asleep cradling Kendra in his arms, and Sara and Jax were somewhere else.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, I've been distracted lately. Either way, I'll try to update regularly from now on!**


	5. UPDATE!

**HEY COLDHAWK FANS! I'M SORRY ABOUT LEAVING FOR SO LONG!**

 **However, the story is continuing! Starting in October, I will return! And here's whats changing:**

 **There will be a non-script form change in the text.**

 **Nate and Amaya will be introduced in my own ideology.**

 **There will be more nods and moments of Ray/Sara, Mick/Amaya, and team bonding in general.**

 **I am creating my own story arcs, or basing them off of another CW universe episode (Flash, Arrow, Supergirl)**

 **So, as another attempt at apologizing, I'll give y'all the synopsis of the next three chapters! Here they are:**

 **Chapter 5: The team travels back to the forties. Sara teaches Ray how to tap dance, Leonard gets forced to sing, Kendra reveals her piano skills, and Mick is just pissed off. (Based on the Flash/Supergirl musical)**

 **Chapter 6: The team travels back to ancient Egypt. Leonard is eyeing Kendra in her dress, Mick kills a few people while trying to tan, and Ray meets and fights Vixen.**

 **Chapter 7: The team travels back to the Dark Ages. While Mick tries to avoid being burned as a heretic, Martin meets a new friend and Leonard grows closer to Kendra.**

 **That's bout it! Hope to see you all in October! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**YES! AFTER A YEAR'S HIATUS, I RETURN!**

 **And all I can say is... I am sorry. I lost motivation to write this story, but it has been rekindled!**

 **Also, I am making my own arcs now. I am not forgetting about the previous one though, this takes place after that whole fiasco.**

 **Well... sorta. This arc is based off of the Supergirl/Flash X-over. Hope y'all enjoy! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS FANFICTION. CREDIT TO DC, AND John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John FOR THE LYRICS.**

 **BTW, I do not hate Barry and Kara, they are amazing! I just had to make them both assholes for this chapter... sorry. :) You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

If there was anything the Legends had noticed, it was how close Leonard and Kendra seemed to be getting to one another. It was something Kendra was shy about, and something Snart refused to even rebuttal or acknowledge, he would just walk away. So therefore, it called for a discussion around the table.

"Okay, we all clearly know that with Snart's ways," Jax began, "he is probably just doing this to get into her pants, right?"

"My friend don't play like that," Mick said, not looking up from a magazine he swiped from Rip. "He likes women for who they are. Crazy, huh?"

"Well, considering our stats, that... Is the most shocking thing ever!" Sara exclaimed. "Snart, in love with a woman for who she is? Kinda... far-fetched."

"Hey, Kendra deserves to be happy," put in Ray. "She's been through a lot. _A lot._ "

"I do believe Mr. Palmer has a point," said Martin. "She does seem to really care about him."

"Who cares about what?"

Kendra's soft voice rang throughout the dining room as she walked in casually, looking at everyone with her lips curved upwards.

"C'mon, give me the goods," said Kendra, giggling slightly. "Who stole Mick's stash of-"

"Zip it," Mick interrupted, staring at her. "One more word and Carter comes back and kills me because your ashes go next to his."

"What the hell are you bozos talking about?" Leonard asked, walking in from out of nowhere.

"Pretty sure Kendra drank something strong last night," Sara interjected, not wanting any more arguments. Suddenly, Rip walked in.

"Team, head to the changing rooms," said Rip, walking past them. "We are scheduled to arrive within the year 1941 in New York in about twelve minutes."

"YES!" screamed Ray. "I love the forties!"

"Shit," Mick muttered. "They had all those stupid dancers back then. I hate dancing. They also had top hats. I hate those too."

"Hey, shut your fire hole," Sara advocated, "Ginger Rogers was the most fabulous dancer to ever exist. She's the only reason I even took tap dancing as a kid."

"Have it your way," said Mick, shrugging. "I just ain't wearing one of those ridiculous suits. Did I mention I hate dancing?"

"It's either that, Mr. Rory, or your boxers," Rip said, punching in buttons for coordinates.

A smirk formed on Mick's face. "I'll take the-"

"Don't make him answer that," Leonard cut in. "You will regret it."

"Changing rooms, everyone!" Rip said loudly. "I need everyone ready within ten minutes."

As everyone, began walking down the hall (and listened to Mick bicker about top hats), Jax pulled Snart to a halt.

"Yo Len, help Kendra pick out a dress," Jax whispered.

"I will kill you, Jackson," Leonard hissed.

"Leonard, can you help me to find a dress?!" Kendra called from down the hall.

Jax snickered and bolted down the hall, while Leonard went through with his task unwillingly.

* * *

Although he did have to admit, she did look good.

Kendra was clothed in a red knee length dress with black kitten heels adorning her feet, lipstick neatly placed over her lips. The devil in Leonard tried to convince him to get a taste of them. Meanwhile, he was dressed in the same black suit Mick and Ray were in. Coincidentally, Mick was in a top hat, like the one he was bickering about. Stein and Jax were in tan tuxedos. Rip had chosen the attire he wore for their first attempt at killing Savage. Sara was wearing a white blouse, red skirt, and black Mary Janes.

"So, are we all ready?" Rip asked, turning to the team.

"No," Mick grunted, fidgeting with his collar.

"Great! Let's head out then," said Rip, landing the Waverider and setting it on camouflage mode.

"Does my opinion not count anymore?" Mick asked gruffly.

"It probably never did in the first place," Sara said, giggling as Mick nearly blew a fuse. Leonard only smirked his signature tiny smirk as he joined the team and walked out.

"Hey," said Kendra, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for choosing this dress. I really like it."

"No trouble," Leonard replied. Although his walls were solid quadruple-iced stone, Kendra was a fire that was very, _very_ slowly melting them.

So, as they wandered around, nothing interesting really happened. Granted, there was an occasion where Stein remembered a scientist alive in this time period and rambled about wanting to meet him, Sara would point out a few posters to movies she really liked, and Mick would insult other people's outfits behind their backs.

"Okay, Savage is scheduled to be in that Ritz building over there at midnight," said Rip, pointing to the Ritz building. "It is currently four, so we have time to plan."

"Shouldn't we scout the area, and make sure he isn't here now?" Ray suggested. "And maybe... we can get our kicks?"

"At the Ritz?" Sara giggled, looking at her teammate. "How did you know?"

"You think you are the only one who watched old fashion dancers?" Ray responded, smiling.

"You two are," Rip interjected, right before Mick could. "But... as long as we don't screw anything up... I guess we can give it a try."

Mick grumbled something, Ray smiled widely, and Sara clapped like a little girl. Leonard rolled his eyes, and Kendra merely smiled. Jax, Stein, and Rip just glanced at each other.

"Right, let's move along then," said Rip. The team then moved forward to the building, and entered slowly.

The dancers stopped dancing.

The pianist stopped playing.

The people stopped talking.

Then, after about five long seconds of awkwardness, everyone resumed their activities. The Legends would later say that those were their most awkward seconds ever.

"Well," began Rip, "That was-"

Then, everything around them paused. While they remained free from these "time restraints", everyone else paused.

"Rip, what the hell's going on?!" Jax screamed.

"I really don't know!" Rip responded.

Suddenly, the entire room came back. Well, sort of. All of the people were gone, all of the entertainers were gone, and it was just a plain old empty building.

"Why do I get the bad feeling a musical number is about to start?" Mick asked. "I hate musical numbers."

"Put a little love in your heart..."

The voice seemingly came out of nowhere. Mick groaned loudly, and joined the team in glancing where the voice was supposedly coming from.

Some random dude, who looked to be in his mid-twenties and in a suit, was singing a little ditty up on the stage.

"-Ah, Legends!" said the man, jumping off stage and in front of the team. "Welcome to my world, Savage said you would be here!"

"Savage sent you?" Martin inquired.

"Yeah... But he told me to kill you straight away. Name is Music Meister, but please call me Darren," Darren said. "And I don't want to do that."

"But what do you want?" Leonard asked. "Cut to the chase, Darren."

"To let you all go through my musical!" Darren exclaimed.

"Shit," Mick muttered.

"But... is there a catch?" Kendra asked.

"Well... just follow the script," said Darren. "If you follow it, you live. If you don't, you kick the bucket in here, and in reality. Deal?"

"Is there any other way to get out?" Rip asked.

"Nope!" Darren said. Suddenly, chairs came up from behind the Legends and sealed them down.

"Oh no," Mick muttered, trying to move and failing, "he's getting ready for a musical number! I HATE MUSICAL NUMBERS!"

As predicted, Darren repeated his words which he had said before, before breaking out into song and dance. A bunch of dudes they knew in tuxes and girls, who they also knew, in dresses raced out from across the bar corners, and the pianist began to sing. The pianist was Caitlin Snow. She actually had a good singing voice.

Then, the drummer came out.

It was Lisa Snart.

Leonard then rolled his eyes, and continued to tone out the song. The fact his sister was in it was enough to ruin the quarter of a quarter ounce of fun he was having.

About mid-way into the song, Thea Queen stepped onto the center floor and had a small tap dance number, before clicking her heels away into the dancing crowd. Curtis Holt then jumped forward and did a break-dance of sorts ( _which was funny, considering the dance hadn't even been invented yet._ ), and this was followed shortly by Felicity Smoak doing a salsa number. Mick was screaming the whole way through, Stein and Rip just didn't care, Kendra and Sara actually were enjoying it, and Ray didn't know what to think, along with Jax and Leonard.

After the song was over, Mick bolted to the trash can and threw up.

"Did you enjoy it?" Darren asked, the dancers making their way back to chatting and sweeping.

"IT SUCKED!" Mick yelled from across the room.

"I actually liked it," Sara said. "Hey, who was that hella cute tap dancer gal? Is her name Thea?"

"Actually, her name is Willa," said Darren, "You should get to know her. She's quite the sweetie."

"Now, how do we get out again?" Kendra asked, while Sara raced off to find Thea, or "Willa".

"Like I said, just follow the script," said Darren.

"Well, ain't that just descriptive as hell," Ray whispered.

Then, as if it was magic, Darren vanished into thin air.

"YES! HE'S GONE!" Mick yelled, returning from the trash can. "I really hated that guy."

"Let's just focus on the task at hand: getting out of here!" Rip said. Suddenly, he started looking around. "Where is Ms. Lance?"

"Chatting with that tapper, Willa," Leonard said, pointing in the direction. The girls seemed to really like each other, as they were giggling and faint "absolutely"s could be heard.

"Sara!" Rip called.

"Hold on Willa," Sara said, before walking over to her team. "What now Rip?"

"We must continue with the script," Rip said. "Or we will die. Were you not made aware of this?"

"Oh come on," Sara said. "She's so sweet! Plus, time as we know is frozen. We aren't damaging anything."

The Legends, without even waiting, dispersed from Rip's presence. Ray and Stein went to the food bar, Jax went to see this universe's Cisco Ramon, Leonard and Kendra went to see pianist Caitlin, and Sara went back off to chat with Willa. Rip just sat down at a table and pondered life, wishing Gideon was there with him.

However, Willa was caught in a pickle.

A dude and girl stood next to her, and were evidently talking her down, as she looked to be saying "no" and frowning.

"Hey! Assholes!" Sara exclaimed, walking next to Willa. "Leave this girl alone!"

"My name is Sebastian Smythe," said Sebastian, who was Barry Allen in this universe, "and that is my girlfriend, Marley Rose. We don't take orders."

"From anyone," Marley added. Unbeknownst to everyone, this was this world's version of Supergirl.

Both were _MUCH_ nicer in the real world.

"Oh really?" Sara asked, getting in Sebastian's face, "You two can't tap dance as good as her if your lives depended on it."

Sebastian and Marley broke out into hysterical laughter.

"No one tap dances better than us!" Marley said between breaths.

"I'd like to see you try!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Sara then shoved Sebastian backwards (which caused him to fall onto a table), and her feet followed the beat the musicians were playing as she began to tap dance. All of the steps she could remember from her childhood were racing through her head, and she closed her eyes.

Going by a yelp, she thought she stepped on Marley's toe.

And when she was done, she yelled a "Ta-Da!" and did jazz hands with a cute little pose.

Everyone in the building stood up and clapped for her, including the band. She noticed Oliver, Caitlin, Lisa, and Wally West up on stage. Whistles were heard, and people were smiling everywhere. The Legends just stood back in awe (and confusion on Mick's part) of their teammate's tap dancing skills. Sara did a quick curtsy, and let the crowd die down. However, Sebastian stared her dead in the eye.

"You, a dance partner, me, and Marley in the practice room, one hour," he stated firmly, before he and Marley walked off, scoffing.

"Sara! That was amazing!" Willa exclaimed, running up to her.

"Hey, thanks sweetie," Sara said. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Willa, do you wanna dance with me against Sebastian and Marley?"

"Oh, I would love too!" Willa said. "But... They would humiliate you. I don't want that for you."

"Aww, thanks Willa," said Sara. "But who could I dance with now?"

"How about him?" Willa asked, pointing over to the food bar.

She was pointing at Ray, who was currently devouring a doughnut.

"Ray?" Sara said, bewildered. "I don't think he can even dance, much less tap dance."

Willa's face suddenly lit up. "We could teach him!"

Sara then had that same expression adorning her face.

"Yes, yes we could," Sara whispered to herself. "Hey Ray!"

"Yeah Sara?" he asked, bolting over.

"Follow us," she said, pulling him away with Willa following. "We're gonna teach you how to tap dance."

"Wait, what?!" Ray asked. However, the two had already entered the practice room for... well, practice.

"Think he'll survive?" Leonard asked, facing toward the room, after learning this universe's version of Caitlin was named "Amelia".

"Three minutes," Kendra said. "Tops."

This forced a smirk onto Leonard's face.

* * *

So, it was time. Mick had gone to "take a shit", and Jax had gone to "rinse his hands". Martin and Rip were at the food bar. Sara was prepped and warming up, and Willa was explaining tap terms to Ray. Sebastian and Marley had yet to arrive, and Kendra was playing the piano.

However, as Leonard made a move to escape, Kendra grabbed his hand.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Stay with me," she said, puppy eyes forming. "Help me."

"How could I possibly do that?" he asked.

"By standing next to me," she said. "Please?"

Leonard paused for a moment, before leaning on the piano's side. "I'm only paying attention to you."

"All I needed," Kendra said, smiling warmly.

"You two ready to show these dorks how we tap around here?" Willa asked Sara and Ray.

"You bet your ankles I am," Sara chuckled, earning herself a high-five from Willa.

"Y-Yeah!" Ray said, offering a thumbs up. Suddenly, Sebastian and Marley walked in, their shoes clicking against the floor.

"Let's get this crap over with," Sebastian said.

"For once, we think alike, Smythe," said Leonard. Kendra gave him a stink-eye.

"Alrighty then!" Darren suddenly jumped out of nowhere, earning a squeal from Kendra. "Here are the rules: Don't copy routine pieces, have fun, and most of all... keep in rhythm, dammit! I'll be judging who dances better. Loser... uh... I don't know, and give less than zero craps about it. Now, DANCE!"

So, by an unspoken rule, Sebastian and Marley went first. According to Sara, they did "okay". However, when they were done, and Darren had congratulated them, she whispered her true thoughts to Ray and Willa.

"The most complex thing they did were pullbacks, I could do that in my sleep." Sara muttered as she whipped a piece of hair out of her face.

"Knock em dead you two," Willa whispered, patting Sara on her shoulder.

"I don't know if we can," Ray muttered.

However, since their lives depended on this dance, they stepped forward to center floor.

"Ready?" Kendra asked, setting her fingers on the keys.

"Nope," said Ray.

"Lets tap dance," Sara said. "God it feels good to feel like a little girl again."

She gave a quick nod in Kendra's direction, and the immortal woman started pressing the keys. Leonard was trying his hardest not to look in direction of Sara and Ray for his sanity's sake, but it _might_ have been worth it to A. see Kendra shredding that piano, and B. to see Sebastian and Marley's faces.

Ray began to sing first, and let Sara do the tapping since he was basically going to pull the same moves. Kendra began to play "You're The One That I Want", since what she could remember from the choreography was that the beats were similar.

 _I got chills_  
 _They're multiplying_  
 _And I'm losing control_  
 _'Cause the power you're supplying_  
 _It's electrifying!_

Then, Ray gulped, and move forward to take Sara's place on the dance floor. Surprisingly, the steps seemed to just enter his mind magically.

 _You better shape up_  
 _'Cause I need a man_  
 _And my heart is set on you_  
 _You better shape up_  
 _You better understand_  
 _To my heart I must be true_  
 _Nothing left_  
 _Nothing left for me to do_

Then, Sara shuffled back to his side, and took his hand as the two sang and danced the chorus together. Willa and Kendra looked to be having a blast, Leonard was only looking at the hateful faces of Sebastian and Marley, and Darren was pleasantly surprised.

 _You're the one that I want_  
 _Oo-oo-oo, honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo-oo-oo, honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_  
 _Oh, yes, indeed_

Sara then took over the vocal section, while Ray continued dancing like he was Sammy Davis Jr. Darren. He looked to be enjoying himself, believe it or not.

 _If you're filled_  
 _With affection_  
 _You're too shy to convey_  
 _Meditate in my direction_  
 _Feel your way_

Ray then took his final song solo section, and Sara displayed footwork like never before as they took their last solo sections.

 _I better shape up_  
 _'Cause you need a man_  
 _I need a man_  
 _Who can keep me satisfied_  
 _I better shape up_  
 _If I'm gonna prove_  
 _You better prove_  
 _That my faith is justified_  
 _Are you sure?_  
 _Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

Finally, the two linked arms as they danced and sang alongside each other for the chorus.

 _You're the one that I want_  
 _Oo-oo-oo, honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo-oo-oo, honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_  
 _Oh, yes, indeed!_

Kendra hit those sweet, ever-lasting final notes as Sara and Ray struck a pose in their final seconds of song and dance. Kendra and Willa ecstatically clapped for them, Sebastian and Marley scowled, and Leonard wasn't paying attention. Darren, however, stood up.

"Well, my my my, I expected you both to stink," he said. "But hot damn was I wrong. You two win!"

Sara and Ray breathed a sigh of relief, Sebastian and Marley scowled as they stormed out, Kendra and Willa were clapping once more, and Leonard continued to not pay attention.

"Well, guess we better be going," Sara said.

"Damn, what did Mick eat to take him that long?" Ray muttered.

"One can only wonder," Leonard said.

* * *

"Man, I'm sorry, but that stuff on my hands just wouldn't come off!" Jax exclaimed.

"And I needed to take a shit," Mick said. "I don't apologize for it either."

"Of course you do not," Martin muttered.

"Holy crap," Willa, who had been with Sara and towing along with the Legends, whispered. "Look."

She pointed towards the stage, where the musicians had been arranged. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Caitlin/"Amelia" was on backup vocals and piano, Oliver/"Roger" was on bass, Wally/"Conner" was on accordion ( _I don't know how this happened._ ), and Lisa/"Tonya" was on drums.

But then...

This universe's version of Leonard Snart stepped up to center mic.

"Holy shit..." Kendra muttered.

"Is this universe's Snart gonna sing?" Sara murmured.

"They won't take me, I guarantee it!" Mick yelled.

"Wonder how this'll turn out," Rip sighed, taking his seat with Ray and Martin. Kendra, Leonard, Jax, and Mick were at a table, and Willa was with Sara at another.

"Well, ladies and gents, have we got a treat for you!" "Leonard" shouted. "Hit it band."

Conner began to shred on his accordion as Amelia began to play the piano. Leonard-2 then began to sing an old-fashioned swing song, and Roger looked to not be having the time of his life. Tonya then joined in, looking at least fifty two times more happy than the other band members, and most of them were cheery.

But, according to the Legends, Leonard's singing voice was beautiful.

Granted, it wasn't real Leonard, but it was close enough.

"I didn't know you could sing," Kendra whispered to him.

"Me neither," Leonard said.

However, his song was abruptly cut to a halt, and this entire reality itself. All except for Willa were gone. Everyone looked around, but Darren stepped forward.

"Well well well, you all have completed the script! And you didn't die! Congratulations!"

"YES! FINALLY! PRAISE THE LORD!" Mick yelled, jumping up and down in excitement of getting out of a hell with no fire.

"How do we get out?" Martin asked.

"Go through that exit door over there," said Darren, pointing to a door in the back.

Everyone bolted for the door, eager to get out and stop Savage. Sara, however, stood back a moment.

"Goodbye Willa," she said, a sad smile on her face.

"See ya later, Sara," Willa said, a similar expression adorning her face. "Until next time."

Sara smiled back, and exited with the other remaining Legends.

* * *

The front door turned out to be the exit, and it was now dark out. Rip was burying his hand into his forehead.

"HOW?! HOW?!"

"How what?" Sara asked.

"Darren apparently sped up time, and we were left in there for nine hours," said Leonard.

"I knew that son of a bitch had something wrong with him," Mick muttered.

"However, he did leave this on the door," said Rip.

The note read _May 12, 1256 B.C._

"Looks like we're headed to ancient Egypt," Rip muttered.

"At long last!" Martin exclaimed. "I have always wanted to see the Egyptian empire!"

"I lived it," Kendra muttered underneath her breath.

"And you probably looked good while doing it," Leonard whispered to himself.

However, Kendra heard this.

She smiled.

There may be hope after all.

* * *

 **Wow... I think this'll go over 4,000 words. I hope that makes up for a year of absence... I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Expect an update within the next two weeks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Onto the next chapter!**

 **PS: The Vandal Savage arc will not be the only one I use. I also plan on using a "Protect the Timeline" arc, along with my own 4-way X-over.**

 **Also, along with Nate and Amaya, I plan to introduce Zari Tomaz and Lily Stein into this story as well, and add a "deceased" Arrowverse character to the Legends...**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Egypt, Here We Come!_**

"What could Savage possibly be doing in 1236?" asked Sara, once they were strapped down.

"Well, that was the height of the Egyptian empire," Martin said. "Ramses II was ruler, and considering he was the most powerful pharaoh in Egypt..."

"Savage will attempt to overthrow his reign, and take over, therefore upsetting history," Leonard said.

Everyone stared at him, minus Kendra and Mick. She looked away, as if to say "I don't care what they think." Mick just looked at his stomach. He was hungry.

"What do you all take me for, some kind of idiot?" he snarled. "I listen to Kendra's stories, and recommend them. Quite fascinating."

Kendra blushed and looked down at her boots. Mick was still staring at his stomach. He was still hungry.

"So, how do we stop him?" Jax asked.

"Well, Ramses is scheduled to watch some of his most powerful soldiers fight in a newly established arena," said Rip, looking at a simulation. "This could be a chance for Savage to challenge him to the throne."

"Maybe he could give the man immortality," Ray suggested. "He did it before, he might do it again. What if he plans to align himself with this Ramses dude?"

"Well, Mr. Jackson, that is a long shot, but it is still an idea," Rip said. "Ah, we've arrived. Changing rooms everyone!"

"I'm hungry," Mick muttered, following the team.

"Aren't you always?" Ray asked.

"Eh, there is a rare occasion where I'm only feeling peckish," the pyromaniac muttered.

So, they all arrived in the changing rooms. Sara and Kendra were in gorgeous blue and red silk dresses, while all of the guys were in traditional Egyptian robes with a headdress adorning their heads. Leonard was wielding a staff of gold with a viper-like head.

"Mr. Rory, you will be piloting the chariot," Rip said, putting on his headdress.

"HELL NO!" Mick yelled, pulling out his heat gun threateningly. "I hate horses. Nothing good about them."

"I love horses!" Sara exclaimed.

"First it was tap dancing, then horses!" Ray exclaimed. "What'll be next? Being burnt at the stake?"

"I always wanted to go out like that," Mick chuckled.

"Let's move out team!" said Rip. "We've got to stop Savage from doing whatever it is he plans to do with Ramses."

"Oh, how exciting!" Martin said.

"I just wanna die," Mick grumbled. "Stupid horses..."

* * *

Yet still, he was guiding the chariot.

He had hidden his heat gun underneath his robe leg, and remained sulking even after seeing the pyramids. Martin was ecstatic, just barely resisting the urge to go inside and take a peek at some of the hieroglyphics. Kendra was experiencing vivid, and unhappy flashbacks, to which she was comforted by holding Leonard's hand. Not that he was willing...

But it wasn't like he was objecting either.

Now, they were preparing to enter the area where Ramses was currently located. However, Mick noticed something... odd...

"Hey," he said, pointing his finger at a moving chariot group. "What got them riled up to the point that they need to have it put in a cage?"

"I don't know Mr. Rory, and we mustn't interfere," said Rip. "We must not upset-"

He was cut short when he looked inside the cage.

He couldn't believe it...

 _It couldn't be..._

Could it?

"My god," he muttered. "It's her..."

"It's who?" Kendra asked.

"Her name is Amaya Jiwe," said Rip. "And I... I am responsible for her being here in the first place."

"Well, let's free her!" Ray exclaimed. Out of nowhere, he charged towards the chariots, who were moving at a slow pace with Amaya.

"RAY!" Sara exclaimed.

"HEY!" Ray yelled, causing the chariot drivers to turn around. "LET HER GO!"

The head chariot driver jumped off, and began to charge at Ray with a spear in his hands. The two put up a somewhat "aggressive" fight ( _that term is used quite loosely._ ), but Ray ended up getting knocked out in the end. As he was being dragged to the cage, it took both Jax and Leonard to hold Sara back.

"NO! LET ME AT EM!" Sara roared, trying to break free. "THEY WON'T HURT MY BABY, NOT ON MY WATCH!"

Even though emotion was rare with Leonard, confusion was clear on his face, along with Jax. All the team were confused for that matter.

"You're baby?" Kendra asked.

Suddenly, a chariot driver called to them. "If you wish to see him again, he must prove himself worthy of exit. You may follow us, if you so desire."

"Anything," Sara growled. "I'll do anything to get him back."

"We don't have enough room on our chariots, so you all will have to walk," a younger driver said.

"I got a solution! We make room," said Mick, jumping off of the chariot he was piloting and towards the head chariots, who were driving Amaya and Ray's cage.

"Oh bloody hell," Rip muttered.

"I recommend you all stand back," Leonard commented.

As if his words were a cue ( _knowing the duo, it probably was a cue._ ), Mick pulled out his heat gun from underneath his robe leg, and fired (literally) at the four head chariot drivers. In mere seconds and several agonizing screams later, they had all been turned to ash.

The last three remaining chariot drivers looked stunned beyond imagining. And scared half to death.

"MR. RORY!" Rip yelled, stepping onto the chariot where Mick had gotten back to mere seconds ago. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Four words," said Mick, "Hold on to something."

Rip didn't even get the chance to respond or object, as Mick had already set the chariot horses' backsides on fire, causing them to run faster than ever down the desert path towards the Egyptian city. Rip was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Mick let out a singular "YEE-HAW!" as they sped towards Ramses' home.

"Guess we better go get em," said Jax.

"I'll drive Ray and Amaya," said Sara. "I know how to steer a horse. Kendra, you wanna take the other?"

"Sure thing!" said Kendra. "Wanna ride with me Leonard?"

"Why not?" Leonard said, climbing in with her. Sara boarded the other head chariot, Jax and Martin squeezing in with her.

"Let's go to Egypt," Leonard said, before whipping the chariot into action. Sara repeated his actions, and the Legends headed off towards Egypt.

* * *

Mick had already arrived in the pathways of the Egyptians when the Legends had just taken off. He ripped through the streets, Rip still screaming loudly, and nearly ran into a chariot.

"Watch it bucko!" Mick yelled, stopping the chariot. This gave Rip a chance to throw up.

"Do you dare defy the Emperor?!" the chariot driver yelled.

Suddenly, the man behind him stepped off of the chariot.

He was wearing a large blue helmet, a gold set of wrist covers, a gold neck covering, a white robe that went over his legs, and brown sandals. His skin was a deep tan, and his expression was that of a man only Mick would be willing to tango with.

Wait, Mick doesn't dance...

"I am Emperor Ramses II," said Ramses. "I tell you this, as I assume you two aren't from around here, correct?"

"Better believe it bud," Mick said.

"'Bud'? Is this a threat of sorts?" the chariot driver asked, drawing his spear.

"I don't wanna do this..." Mick began, "Oh, wait a minute. I do."

He then pulled out his heat gun, and burnt the chariot driver to a crisp. Ramses just stood back in awe as Rip looked like he was about to go off on Mick's ass.

"What sort of wizard are you?" Ramses asked, bewildered at Mick's heat gun.

"I ain't no wizard," Mick said. "I'm a Legend."

Ramses pondered Mick's words carefully, taking everything into account.

"Come with me, stranger," said Ramses, motioning to his chariot. "We shall dine in my halls, with the finest meal possible."

Mick smirked.

"Dine with Ramses is now crossed off of the bucket list," he said, stepping on the chariot and riding off with the emperor, his new best friend.

Rip was, as always, left in the dust to ponder why the hell Mick was even with them in the first place.

If he wasn't here, the show would not be getting good ratings. Mick is everything.

* * *

Ray and Amaya resided in a cage outside of the arena, currently awaiting the return of the Legends to save them. Apparently, is was floating around that Ramses had a friend from the future, who loved fire. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who that was. But Ray was currently more interested in learning how Amaya got here in the first place.

"Hey, Ms. Jiwe," said Ray.

"You can call me Amaya, you know," said Amaya.

"Right," Ray said quickly. "Uh... How did you get here, exactly?"

Amaya chuckled to herself darkly, and Ray began to consider retracting his statement, but Amaya spoke up.

"I was a member of the JSA, Justice Society of America, in the year 1942," she began. "We operated under my love, Rex Tyler. However, he was killed by an unknown cause. Second in command was Henry Heywood, Commander Steel. I was next down the line. Next was Obsidian, and then Dr. Mid-Nite and Star-Girl. We were trying to help Rip stop Vandal Savage ourselves, but when he struck us with this spear, we were all scattered throughout time. I was sent to Egypt, as you can tell. My teammate's statuses, other than Rex, are currently unknown."

Ray had only just noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks as she choked a sob.

"Why does it still hurt?" she whispered to herself, not intending for Ray to hear.

But he heard.

"It hurts, and the feeling will be there as long as you remember him, or your teammates," said Ray. "But it'll start to get better over time. While I am sure Rex was a great, great man, you need to realize that it isn't your fault he is gone. It is whoever killed him you need to blame."

Amaya was now crying into Ray's shoulder, feeling the warmth of another person for the first time in years. None of her friends in Egypt ( _of which there were not many_ ) cared for her quite like how Rex did, and not how Ray was being so much like a brother she never had, but the one she had so desperately needed.

After Amaya had finished crying, she looked up and smiled at Ray.

"You people aren't as bad as I thought you all were," she said, smiling. She then wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"No problem," said Ray, smiling back at her.

Suddenly, the cover was lifted off of their cage, and two Egyptian guards were standing there.

"You two, step out," said the taller guard. "We must prepare you to for battle."

"Wait, what battle?" Ray asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Amaya whispered.

And with that, they were led away by the two guards.

* * *

Mick and Ramses were currently enjoying a three-course meal at his table, whilst the remaining Legends just looked on. Mick was actually having lunch with an Egyptian emperor, and enjoying it at that! Leonard was smirking, Rip looked to still be getting over the dizziness from the chariot ride, Sara and Kendra were just standing there, and Jax was telling Martin to resist the temptation to have an interview with Ramses.

"I must say, it is fascinating," Kendra whispered to Leonard.

"Mick and Ramses?" Leonard inquired. "Never thought I'd see it."

"So long as they don't do anything to my baby," Sara whispered, earning another stare from Jax.

"Are you and Ray... together?" he asked.

"Ever since we broke him and Mick outta that Russian prison," Sara responded. "And not a word to our oblivious teammates. Got it?"

Jax nodded lightly, and Sara turned back to face Ramses.

"Hey, Ram," Mick said, "you said something about a fight. I like fights. Where is said fight?"

"I was hoping you would ask that, Mick," said Ramses. "Your friend, Raymond Palmer, is scheduled to fight alongside "The Vixen" against our gladiator, Savage."

Everyone's interest was piqued at the gladiator's name.

It couldn't be...

Savage wasn't aligning himself with Ramses.

This whole mission was a ploy to kill Ray.

"When is the fight happening?" Rip asked.

Suddenly, there were trumpet sounds outside.

"Right now, as a matter of fact," Ramses said. "Come, my friends. We shall witness it together."

Ramses smiled as he led the Legends away, Mick grabbing a piece of chicken for the road. Sara wanted to kill Ramses for kidnapping her baby, and had it not result in a full on time destruction cycle, he would have a knife in his chest by now.

* * *

They were all seated in a tall section of a battle arena that resembled the Colosseum, but it wasn't the said arena. Ramses had two special chairs, crafted for himself and Mick. The rest of the remaining Legends were standing behind the two, along with several of Ramses' guards.

"This should be interesting," Leonard muttered to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ramses called out to the crowd. "Today, not one, but two of our own will be facing Gladiator Savage!"

The audience screamed with wonder and praise. The emperor then began to speak again.

"May I introduce... The Vixen, and newcomer... The Atom!"

Amaya and Ray then stepped out, decked out in full on battle armor. Amaya looked more confident than Ray on any day of the week, and the latter looked like he was literally about to crap his pants.

Then, Gladiator Savage stepped forward.

It was indeed Vandal Savage.

"Holy shit," Ray whispered.

"I've fought this man before," Amaya said. "I'm guessing you have too?"

"Yep," Ray replied.

And then, out of nowhere, Savage began to charge at them.

Amaya then channeled the strength she had into her totem, and a large, blue gorilla appeared above her body, and she then charged at Savage. Ray shortly followed, but without the Atom suit, he wasn't the most help.

"We need to help him!" Sara yelled.

"We can't even get down there!" Rip exclaimed.

"Then we make our own roads," Leonard said.

Suddenly, he pulled out his cold gun and made a makeshift slide down to the arena center, and went down it with Sara in tow, who was dragging Rip. Kendra jumped out of the window, using her wings wisely. Jax and Martin merged into Firestorm, and flew down next to the other Legends and Amaya.

Mick scoffed.

"I've got something to do Ramses," said Mick. He then ran off, and Ramses looked on.

"Damn," the emperor muttered. "He was a good friend."

Meanwhile, the battle was continuing on down in the arena. It was, surprisingly, a fair fight to put Savage against nine people with skills above the average person.

"How is he overpowering us Rip?!" Firestorm screamed.

"That, Mr. Jackson, is a very good question!" Rip exclaimed, looking around to notice any potential henchmen. "One that I can't currently answer!"

"YEE HAW BITCHES!"

The voice rang from out of nowhere, but it was one every competitor knew. Even Amaya knew who it was.

Mick suddenly charged into the arena...

With a pack of wild horses on his tail.

"I still hate em Sara!" he yelled as they began to trample Savage.

"Oh, screw you!" Sara replied, even though she could not help but chuckle.

"Team, retreat!" yelled Rip. "You too Amaya!"

Although normally Amaya would have neglected, she was ready, eager, and waiting to get the hell out of Egypt.

While the team stampeded out of the arena, there were several swears that came from Vandal Savage before his voice was drowned out by the rabid horses.

* * *

"How did you do that Mick?" Ray asked once the team arrived back at the Waverider.

"The horses? Fire," Mick replied.

He then looked over at Amaya, and back at Sara.

"Is it just me, or is she kinda hot?" he whispered.

Sara pondered for a moment, before saying, "She's hot."

Amaya looked at the two, and they retracted their heads almost immediately.

"So Rip, where to next?" Leonard asked, strapping himself down next to Kendra.

"Well, before we find Savage's next location, we must make a quick pit stop," the captain responded.

"And where will said pit stop be?" Amaya asked, buckling down next to Mick, still unaware of this whole "time travel" thing.

"Gideon, plot a course for Starling City, March 26th, 2015," Rip said.

"Why that day?" Martin asked.

"You'll see," said Rip, before firing up the engines.

* * *

A man was currently jumping off of a building, running away from impending doom. Even though his hearing wasn't the best, he could hear Carrie screaming and John telling her "HE'S GONE!", whilst a van engine was roaring.

He needed to get as far away from this place, as soon as possible.

It was the only way they would be safe...

However, even though a bunch of weird shit had gone down since that day began, the last thing he was expecting was a ship to seemingly burst out of the sky...

And when it landed, have seven people step out in front of him ( _Mick was with Amaya, trying to cure her from speaking Latin._ ).

"Hello, Mr. Lawton," said Rip. "How do you fancy a trip through time?"

* * *

 **Well, it seems as if we have met our two newest Legends: Amaya Jiwe, and Floyd Lawton!**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this chapter will be the first mission as Legends for Amaya and Floyd, in the Dark Ages! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **BTW, anyone else see in the fourth episode of Season 3, it's revealed Ray likes "Singin' In The Rain"? All I need is a tap dancer Sara, and my life is complete!**

 **Also... anyone up for two more Arrowverse characters (besides Nate and Zari) joining the Legends? Well, you're getting another in this chapter... I'll let you guess who he is. ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Saving The Day... and Mick**_

"What the hell does that mean?" Floyd asked, gesturing towards Rip.

"We're time travelers," said Leonard. "We un-screw the screwed up crap in time. Occasionally."

"So? I haven't got any more vigilante interest," Floyd said.

"You will not be remembered as a vigilante," said Kendra. "You will be remembered as a Legend."

"What difference does it make?" Floyd asked. "My answer is no."

"Kinda hoping you would say that."

Before Floyd could even turn around, Sara took her fist and rammed it into his head, knocking him out.

"Ouch," Sara whispered, shaking her hand around. "He had one thick skull."

"Let's hope he isn't as bad as Mick," Ray muttered, helping his girlfriend drag the unconscious Deadshot back to the Waverider, the rest of the Legends in tow.

"Well, luckily for us, I had Gideon install two new seats on the ship," said Rip. "We will use Carter's seat for Amaya, if that's okay with you Kendra."

"Yeah," said Kendra, a little shaken at her fallen soulmate's name.

"She'll use it well," said Leonard, offering her his hand to hold. She grasped it comfortingly, and felt a bit more at rest from this gesture.

Meanwhile, as Floyd was being placed in the med-bay, the team was currently standing on the bridge, seeing if they could track down Vandal Savage once more. Mick was currently in the cargo bay, downing an ice cold beer. Amaya was with him, currently just getting over her Latin knowledge.

"How do you all do it?" she asked.

"What?" Mick muttered, not looking up from the beer label.

"Save time," said Amaya, standing up. It was only now that she noticed Mick was sitting on one of his hands. "Like, you guys are as stupid as they come."

"And that's the beauty of it," Mick said, slurring a bit. He was definitely drunk.

"That you all can somehow defend time, as stupid as you are?" Amaya said, crossing her arms.

"We isn't stupiiiiiid," Mick growled, leaning against the cargo bay door. "Oooh, strong stuffs."

" _Identity confirmed: Mick Rory,_ " Gideon said.

"Uh-ohs," Mick said. "That ain't goooooood news..."

Then, the cargo bay door began to open, Mick not making an effort to stop it. Amaya was screaming his name in terror, but it proved to be no good as Mick and his beer fell nonchalantly into the time stream.

"NOOOOO!" Amaya screamed. Whilst Mick wasn't the most pleasant person, he was willing to talk with her while she was speaking Latin. She ran up to the bridge, and tried to tell them what had happened.

"Mick's gone!" she finally blurted out.

"Where?!" Leonard yelled.

"He-he f-fell into the t-time str-stream!" Amaya choked out, near tears. She had just gotten back to being a hero, and a teammate was already lost because of her.

"What the hell was he doing?!" Jax yelled.

"He drank a beer, and then hit a button, and fell out of a door!" Amaya yelled.

"Bloody hell, he fell into the time stream," Rip muttered. "Gideon, find out where the bee-I mean, Mr. Rory, has been displaced."

" _The anachronism is located in March 19th, 832 A.D.,_ " Gideon said. " _According to history, Mick was captured and burnt at the stake after being imprisoned for a week._ "

"Well, he went out how he said he wanted to," Sara said.

"What is an anachronism?" Kendra asked.

"Something that shouldn't be in the era that it is in," Stein said.

"So, looks like we will not be heading to 1885," Rip muttered. "Gideon, plot a course for March 18th, 832."

Everyone strapped down as Gideon began to set them on a course for the Dark Ages.

"What about Lawton?" Jax asked all of a sudden.

"Oh, he'll wake up feeling like a million bucks when we land," said Rip.

* * *

When the team landed and camouflaged the Waverider, the entirety of the team raced to the med-bay, to find Floyd was conscious.

"How do you feel?" Ray asked.

"Like I had one hell of a drink last night," Floyd said, clutching his forehead. "Wait... you ain't supposed to be here."

"What?" Sara asked.

"He's supposed to be helping the Arrow," Floyd said.

"Long story," said Ray.

"In the meantime, we must be heading out," said Rip. "Changing rooms, everyone! You too Mr. Lawton."

"Dammit," Floyd muttered.

"You get used to it," Leonard whispered.

So, the team commenced their now-usual dress up routine. Kendra, Sara, and Amaya were in traditional dresses from that time, while Ray and Floyd donned the armor of knights, and Leonard wore traditional garbs. Stein and Jax were disguised as Leonard and Floyd's assistants, whilst Rip was going to help from behind the computer screen.

"Alright, are you all ready to rescue Mick?" Leonard asked.

"Nope," said Floyd.

"The votes unanimous, let's move out," said Leonard. Floyd just shook his head.

"Newbies don't get a say?" he asked Amaya.

"I'm just like you," said Amaya. "I don't know jack shit."

"Alright," said Rip, stepping in. "You all will need to infiltrate the castle of King Egbert, and rescue Mick from his dungeon. He will be having a party tonight, so Leonard and Kendra will be heading in as newlyweds, while Floyd, Raymond, Amaya, and Sara infiltrate the dungeon. Jax and Stein will be keeping eyes in the party, making sure nothing conspicuous happens."

"Got it," the team chorused.

"Move along then," said Rip. "We must locate and save the bee-I mean, Mr. Rory, immediately."

"I'm starting to think you could use a drink, Rip," Floyd commented.

"Oh believe me, you have no idea," Rip said.

After that, the team began to head out into the forests surrounding King Egbert's castle.

"Do these missions ever succeed on the first try?" Amaya asked.

"You'd be surprised," Kendra started, "how many will go awry."

"Ah, lovely," Floyd muttered.

"Guys, look!" Ray whispered, pointing to an opening in the forest.

He was pointing to a castle... King Egbert's castle.

"It's astonishing," Stein muttered.

"Too bad it's in such an anti-prosperous time," Jax said.

"Alright, Kendra, let's move," said Leonard.

"Gladly," said Kendra, hooking her arm around Leonard's. "Floyd, Ray, won't you two join us?"

"I'm so close to going back and making sure that explosion actually kills me," Floyd muttered. "Get underneath the tarps y'all."

" _I ship it!_ " Ray thought, before he and Floyd mounted their horses and followed Leonard and Kendra towards the castle drawbridge. The knight guards weren't even bothered to check the "newlyweds" as they entered the castle walls. Floyd could be heard sighing underneath his knight mask, tempted to rip off his eye patch and scare somebody. Then, the dungeon raiders jumped out from underneath the tarp, and made their way down the hall, leaving Leonard, Kendra, Jax, and Stein.

Finally, they all made it in the party. It was crowded with knights, royal figures, men, women, wine, and food. And King Egbert himself sat on the throne.

"Wow..." Kendra muttered. "It's actually King Egbert..."

"You familiar with him?" Leonard asked.

"Not really," responded Kendra. "It's just been so long since I've seen a king."

"Been three seconds since I've seen a queen," Leonard said. Kendra looked up at him, but he just winked at her in response. She blushed madly as she watched him move over to the wine stand. Meanwhile, Jax and Stein were watching from afar.

"Is Leonard flirting with Kendra?" Jax whispered.

"It seems to be that way," said Stein, but he was smiling. "Let's go get some food and let them have their alone time."

* * *

Floyd was currently leading his squadron down the dungeon's pathways, heading by several prisoners who demanded to be released... reminded him of the good ol' Task Force X days when Harley, somehow, got a bit more insane than before.

"HEY! It took you all six days to find me!"

Everyone looked to their right, and there was Mick Rory, the Legend ( _literally._ ) himself.

"How the hell did you get here?" Amaya asked.

"Some guys kidnapped me, and took my heat gun," Mick said. "We ain't leaving without it."

"You guys might need to turn around," said Ray. As they looked back, a small entourage of knights stood their ground in front of the small group of Legends.

"Finally, a chance to fight," said Floyd.

"Been waiting for this," Sara muttered.

Then, the five Legends that stood together charged at the group of knights, and, with the help of Floyd's guns and Amaya's gorilla powers, they were down in a matter of seconds.

"Huh, that went well," Ray muttered.

"We need to get my gun!" Mick yelled.

"Me, Floyd, and Ray will look for it," said Sara. "Amaya, make sure he doesn't blow anything up."

"Sure," said Amaya. As the three raced off, Amaya and Mick just stood in silence.

But then, footsteps could be heard coming their way.

"Stay close," said Amaya, putting her arm over Mick's chest.

"What are you doing to me?" Mick asked, before Amaya promptly shushed him.

Then, around the corner raced a face the Legends hadn't seen in weeks.

Chronos.

"Who the hell is that?" Amaya asked.

"Chronos, some time pig," Mick said. "I can handle him."

Mick rushed at Chronos before Amaya could even call his name out ( _Not like he would have listened..._ ), and was engaged in a heated battle with his time traveling enemy. However, even though Mick would be able to get a hit on any normal guy, Chronos was different. He seemed faster, smarter than the normal man...

And we all know Mick is anything but normal, so therefore, Chronos was able to subdue him fairly quickly ( _How dare he? Mick's fight scenes are amazing._ ).

This caused Amaya to snap, and charge at Chronos, giving him a punch so hard it knocked off his helmet.

He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a smirk that would drive any man mad.

"Y-You," Amaya whispered. "You killed him..."

"That I did," the man proudly responded. "And what were you expecting? An 'I'm sorry'? Too bad, Ms. Jiwe. Rex was a good man, and that's why he had to be disposed of."

"Who the hell are you?" Amaya demanded.

"Call me... Eobard."

Then, Eobard flashed away with red lightning trailing behind him. Amaya would have tried to pursue him, but it would have been no good. Besides, Mick needed help.

"You okay?" Amaya asked, leaning down next to him.

"Never felt better," Mick said. "Apart from that one time I saw this girl, and we-"

"That's too much info in and of itself," Amaya said.

Suddenly, the other three teammates they were with rushed in with Mick's heat gun.

"You do not wanna know what we had to search through to find this thing," Ray said, looking like he was about to puke.

"I kinda do," said Mick.

"We need to regroup," said Amaya. "This Chronos you all have apparently met just arrived, and he's a speedster named Eobard."

"Sounds dangerous, where do we start?" asked Floyd.

"We start by re-grouping," said Sara. "Let's get Firestorm, Leonard, and Kendra."

"What is Firestorm?" Floyd and Amaya asked simultaneously.

"We'll explain later," said Sara.

Then, the five began their journey back up to the party. The staircase was, apparently, larger than before, but it was probably because they had jumped down the first time.

But when they got back up there, they all saw a very, _very_ expected sight.

And it wasn't the fact that Stein was hogging down a piece of chicken.

It was truly astonishing though...

Leonard and Kendra were dancing.

Not just that, but she was smiling widely and resting her head in his chest, while his head was perched on hers. And he was... genuinely enjoying himself.

"Wow..." Ray whispered.

"That's awesome," Mick muttered. Everyone looked at him. "What? My partner is dating an immortal demigoddess!"

This seemed to catch the other four Legend's attentions, as they all came rushing over.

"Who's dating who now?" Jax asked.

"Nothing," Floyd said. "We best be getting outta here."

The other Legends agreed, and they all walked back to the Waverider, not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen.

Well, they were wrong.

When they entered, the thing was ransacked. Everything turned upside down, messed with, or flipped through.

"What the hell happened here?" Kendra whispered.

"Let's check on Rip," Leonard said. "He's been awfully quiet."

The nine made their way to the bridge, but only saw something horrific.

Eobard, decked out in his Chronos armor, was holding Rip at gunpoint.

"I see the spear fragment isn't here," Eobard said. "We shall see if you are willing to get the other pieces for me, okay?"

"Put the man down!" Floyd yelled, brandishing his gun, while the other Legends pulled out their weapons. Eobard sighed deeply.

"Guess my time hasn't come yet," he muttered. But then, he turned to face the Legends. "But we will meet again... Captain Snart."

Eobard then sped out of the Waverider, and Rip gratefully breathed air once more.

"What the hell was that?" Ray asked.

"Eobard Thawne, a speedster that somehow is out of the Speed-Force," said Rip. "But he is the least of our worries right now."

"What is the biggest worry?" Stein inquired.

"Well, first off, it's the next two time periods we're heading to," said Rip. "Gideon, plot a course for August 25th, 2017."

"Why then?" Floyd asked, buckling down.

"We've got a new recruit, just waiting to join," Rip said. "And he had a bond restored that day.

* * *

He couldn't believe it...

The bond had been restored!

Never did he think that whispering, ghoulish voices inside his head would sound so beautiful!

And while he wished for this moment to never end...

A voice interrupted him.

He turned to face the man, and saw only one thing: he had a sick-ass revolver.

"Hello, Rory Regan. I am Captain Rip Hunter. How do you fancy stopping an immortal Egyptian demigod?"

* * *

 **First Vixen and Deadshot, now Ragman? I'm on a roll! I hope you all will enjoy Rory being added to the Legends!**

 **Also, just a lil' hint: the next, and final, surprise character will be a female warrior from Arrow.**

 **See you guys next chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh boy, Chapter 9! I've been waiting to do this arc: An old west setting! Featuring Rory Regan, the newest addition to the Legends!**

 **Sorry this is so late, working on two stories at once gets confusing haha.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: The Eleven Who Saved Time**_

"Who the hell are you?" Rory asked abruptly, not removing the Ragman mask.

"You were one of Oliver Queen's closest companions in the war with Prometheus," Rip said. "Unfortunately, that nuclear blast in Russia did a number on your rags a few months ago."

Rory gasped... he knew everything. This man knew all about his past as Ragman.

It would be much cooler, though, if this man was a time traveler. And it would make more sense too.

But wait, Rip IS a time traveler!

"Regardless, what do you want from me?" Rory asked.

"I would like you to join me in my efforts to stop an immortal time tyrant," said Rip. "His name is Vandal Savage. Ever heard of him?"

"Green Arrow faced off against him a while ago," Rory said. "Before this whole Tobias Church, Prometheus, and Vigilante bullshit."

"Yes, well, we need your assistance," Rip said. "Fancy a time travel or two?"

"Time travel?!" Rory said.

"Yes. Quite shocking, is it not?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is a bit much for me," said Rory, grasping his forehead. "Maybe gimme a day or two."

"And I am also sorry," replied Rip.

A loud punch could be heard across Star City, and when Rory fell to the ground, one Sara Lance was standing behind him.

"I kinda wish it was the other Rory under my fist," said Sara, picking the unconscious Ragman up under her shoulders. "This is gonna get confusing."

"Not really, so long as this one isn't an idiot," Rip commented.

* * *

Rory woke up about ten minutes later, strapped down in the empty seat next to Floyd.

"Where am I?" Rory said, now starting to come to.

"On a time ship, headed for the town of Salvation. The year is 1871," Rip said from the captain's chair.

"WHAT?!"

"If you start speaking Latin or something, it's only temporary," said Amaya, from her dual seat with Mick.

"Little bastard stole my name," Mick muttered. "I'ma make sure he suffers for it..."

"What?" Rory asked yet again.

"We don't have the time," Rip said abruptly. "The Old West is coming up in a mere half a minute, so get prepared."

"THE OLD WEST?!" Rory screamed.

"We've been to worst," said Leonard. "We just got back from the Dark Ages."

"Wow," Rory muttered. "Okay, okay, okay..."

"You'll be safe, sweetie," Sara said.

Rory, meanwhile, was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was on a time ship.

"Ah, here we are," Rip said, unbuckling himself. "How do you feel Mr. Regan?"

"Feel okay I," Rory said. He immediately covered his mouth in shock.

"Ah. Linguistic disorder," Rip said. "That will pass momentarily."

"It I does hope," Rory said. He shook his head.

"That's what you get for stealing my name, you rat," Mick said. Rory looked at the pyromaniac in confusion.

"His last name is Rory," Amaya said. "And he just _loves_ stereotyping."

"Now see I," Rory said. "It damn!"

Sara giggled lightly into her boyfriend's side, and Ray felt himself about to laugh only because of his girlfriend.

"It's gonna be a long day Regan," said Floyd, smirking and clapping him on the back.

Rory sighed.

Lawton was right ( _damn, the flashbacks... WHY COULDN'T THIS MAN HAVE BEEN VIGILANTE_ ).

This _would_ be a long day.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Ray said, once they had all gotten changed. "Check this out!"

Sara then bent down on her knees to the point where she was only as tall as Ray's waist. "I can't swim."

Her childish voice caused a few giggles to echo from Kendra and Amaya, whilst Leonard and Floyd smirked. Mick looked like he had just seen a clown: horrified.

"How old are you?" Ray asked, bearing a deep, strong baritone voice.

"Six."

Ray then picked his girlfriend up, and pretended to sling her halfway across the changing room. She laughed loudly, and got back down on her feet to see the other Legends laughing along with her.

"Do you guys always have this much fun?" Amaya asked.

"Pretty much," Jax chuckled.

"Fun won't stop Savage!" Rip said, entering in. "And I am currently wondering if any of you should possess weapons."

"Relax captain," Floyd said, brandishing a revolver. "We got this."

"Oh bloody hell, I doubt it," Rip whispered. "Also, don't get too attached!"

"Why are you so concerned about this, captain?" Sara asked.

Rip just looked away, not responding.

"Answer taken, let's move," Mick said.

* * *

The small town of Salvation had never seen a more badass sight.

Mick ( _and the other Legends are also present._ ) walked down the street, not giving a damn about who or what was slightly offed.

Rip led the charge, Leonard and Kendra following right behind. Amaya was escorted by Mick, who looked eagerly at every saloon they passed. Ray and Sara were a little too close for a normal friendship, and Floyd had explained to Rory that they were dating. Jax and Stein, as always, followed each other closely, wondering if Firestorm would ever be needed.

When they finally entered a saloon, Mick dashed for the bar.

"I'll make sure he'll be okay," Amaya said.

"He knows how to handle his liquor," Leonard said.

"I'll be playing poker, anyone wanna join?" Floyd offered.

"I'm always up for a round," Stein said.

With that, all of the Legends dispersed around the bar. Rory was mostly following Mick around, even though Mick wasn't open to it.

"What are you doing?" Mick asked.

"Following you, by the looks of it," Rory said. "Why exactly did you call me a thief back on the... Waverider?"

"No reason," Mick said. "You stole my name. I'm Rory, you ain't."

Rory took a cautious step back.

"Uh... okay then."

Mick nodded, and turned back to the shot glass in front of him.

"He's like that all the time," Amaya whispered. "Don't worry, I'll dig under that rough rider skin one day."

Rory gave a small nod to Amaya, but gasped and turned around when a loud punch was heard. Sara was standing over someone who she presumably knocked out.

"I'm a hoofer, not a hooker," Sara hissed.

And then, a full on bar fight broke out. Amaya smirked, before running and jump-kicking some dude into the wall. Mick and Rory were punching people back to back, and Floyd was half tempted to scare some people by ripping off his eye patch.

"ENOUGH!"

A gunshot followed this shout, and a man stood up from his table.

"Anyone got a problem with it? You answer to me."

The man then revealed the right side of his face, and burns were everywhere.

"You..." Rip whispered, walking up to him. "Jonah Hex. If my eyes don't deceive me."

"Rip Hunter," Jonah responded. "I see you got a posse here."

Then, they saw somebody run out of the bar, looking scared for his life.

"What's he on?" Jax asked.

"We can talk aboard the Waverider," Jonah said. "Always wanted to see the thing."

* * *

Jonah Hex. On the Waverider.

No one would have thought it possible.

Except for Mick, maybe. We don't know what the heck goes on inside his head.

Anyway, Ray, Jonah, Rory, and Floyd had gone back to the Waverider.

"Those fellas your filly was tossing hands with were members of the Stillwater gang," Jonah said. "They've been shootin' this town up for months now."

"And I'm guessing we only stirred them up further?" Ray asked.

"Yep," Jonah replied. "And in three hours, they'll draw a man into the streets, and Jeb Stillwater will challenge him to a showdown."

Jonah then lowered his head.

"And I'm guessing they all get killed," Rory said.

"Yes," Jonah said. "I'll be lucky if they don't draw me out. Reminds you of Calvert, doesn't it Rip?"

"Kind of, I don't like to think about it," Rip said.

"Well, would you have stayed had you known?" Jonah asked.

"That's the thing Jonah," Rip said. "I did know."

Jonah punched Rip clean across the face.

"I deserved that," Rip said, shaking his face.

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jonah screamed.

"Yes, yes I do," Rip said. "But I know how to pay for my sin. High noon is in about three hours, yes?"

* * *

So, Rip now stood in the middle of the street, ready to face Stillwater. Jonah, the town, and the rest of the Legends stood behind him. However, Floyd wasn't present.

"He's gonna get himself killed," Kendra whispered to Leonard.

"Not exactly," the cold crook whispered, pointing to a building. There was movement on the top floor.

Suddenly, Jeb Stillwater walked into town, revolver brandished.

"Let's make it quick," Jeb said. "DRAW!"

One second passed.

Then another.

Then another.

Finally, both drew their guns.

One second passed.

Then another.

And finally, Jeb Stillwater fell to the ground.

He was dead.

Rip looked up to the roof, nodded, and Floyd Lawton could barely be seen walking away.

* * *

"Well, seeing as how the past two missions went well for you all, I thought we should celebrate," said Rory, once the team (minus Rip) had gathered in the kitchen.

"Whatcha got there?" Floyd asked, pointing to the pitcher of brew Rory was carrying.

"Regan family Schnapps recipe," Rory said. "Strong, and a little sweet. Like Miss Lance."

Sara muttered a small "Aw", and the rest of the team chuckled.

"So, hold up those glasses, and we shall toast," said Rory. He went around, one by one, pouring everyone some of the homemade brew.

"Cheers," said Kendra, holding up her glass with everyone else. Everyone held up their glass, and took a big swig.

In a matter of seconds, the entire team was loopy. Except for Rory Regan himself.

"The hell's in this stuff?" Amaya asked, giggling lightly at the buzz.

"Secret," Rory replied, smiling.

"Holy hell," Mick muttered, downing the rest in a big gulp. "This shit's _gooooood_."

"We need more, and like, now!" Ray said, slurring a bit.

"Why don't you all go get some sleep?" Rory said. "We just met Jonah Hex, and killed Jeb Stillwater. You all need rest. I, however, do not."

The team, albeit reluctantly, headed for their quarters, Ray leaving with Sara's hand in his. In five minutes, Mick said goodbye to the remaining members ( _The Schnapps_ _really must have taken their toll._ ), and that left only Rory, Kendra, and Leonard.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I am going to get some shuteye," said Kendra. "You two going to bed anytime soon?"

"I'ma be up for a while," responded Rory. "What about you Len?"

"Same here," said Leonard. "See you tomorrow Kendra."

"G'night Len," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "Sleep tight Rory. Congrats on joining the team."

"Thanks Kendra," said Rory gratefully.

As Kendra walked off to her quarters, Rory noticed how Leonard was eyeing her.

"You two got something going on?" Rory asked. Leonard quickly retracted his gaze from Kendra's ever-gorgeous form and instead focused on the rag-bearer.

"No," Leonard said abruptly.

"C'mon man, Oliver looked at Felicity like that all the time when she was with Billy," Rory said. Leonard raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

And then, he remembered Leonard was associated with The Flash, not Green Arrow.

"Never mind," Rory said. He then grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.

"I'm gonna take a little stroll around the Waverider," said Rory. "Wanna come with?"

"Not really," replied Leonard. "But you have fun with that. And scream if some ghost appears in front of you."

"Don't know why that would happen," Rory said, chuckling lightly, "but thanks for the friendly warning."

Leonard raised his glass, and Rory only smiled before walking off down the hallway.

He felt at home here.

Whilst Havenrock would never leave his memories, and the Arrowcave would be ever present as well, the Waverider seemed like a nice place.

But then...

Something made him wonder if he had _truly_ put the right amount of sugar in the Schnapps.

Because there was a man standing on the other side of the hallway in front of him, his back turned to the newest Legend.

"Floyd?" he asked. It was who it looked the most similar to, judging by the hair.

"Actually, sorry to disappoint, but it ain't him," the man said.

Rory shuddered.

That voice...

It couldn't be...

And then, the man turned around to face him. The entire right side of his face had been burned, and he had a scab that looked to be covering a bullet wound on the same side.

"Hello Rory. Been a damn long time, Ragman."

Rory couldn't believe his eyes.

Standing right in front of him...

Was Adrian Chase.

* * *

 **OOH** **SNAP! IS IT REAL?! IS ADRIAN CHASE TRULY BACK?!**

 **WE SHALL SEE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Summary: When Adrian Chase starts getting into Rory's head, the newest Legend begins to wonder what's real and what's not. Meanwhile, the team travels to a war-torn Star City in 2032, where some old friends pop up. Sara leans the truth about Laurel.**

 **Okay, I am just gonna say this... I was okay with Crisis On Earth X.**

 **But dear god, did it have its flaws... I won't go into detail about what I did (cough*CITIZEN COLD*cough) and didn't like (Westallen...), but you can have your own opinions.**

 **Which is why, when I do my own 4-way (y'know what, make that 5. I'** **m gonna get my homeboy Black Lightning in here) X-over in this story, I will be focusing on side characters till the roof explodes.**

 **But, in the meantime, here is a way I feel is needed to get some feels out: Chapter 10! Here we go... :)**

 **Also, just a little warning, this chapter focuses on a more serious tone than I usually write for.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Crisis of 2032**_

Standing in front of him...

Was Adrian Chase.

"H-How the hell..." Rory whispered, his hands shaking.

"A long story, but I didn't lie when I said I've been to hell and back, let's put it that way," Adrian said, gesturing to his burns.

"I'm gonna kill you," Rory growled, clenching his fists. "And in ways that will hurt. You do not scare me."

"Funny, that's what your buddy Rene said to me," Adrian said. "Did he get his kid back, by any chance?"

Rory was done with Adrian.

He charged at him, not knowing what else to do. If he had a gun, he would have killed him ( _where was Rene when you needed him?_ ).

He screamed.

Punched.

Kicked.

But Adrian had calculated every single second, every move, every thought that had gone throughout Rory's head. Every punch was a miss. Every kick resulted in a trip. Every swing ended up with an injury to himself. Adrian just kept dodging, ducking, and throwing punches that actually hit.

Then, Adrian grabbed Rory's arm and twisted it.

The Ragman screamed louder than ever, but Adrian was chuckling to himself.

"The worst part is that no one's gonna believe your story," Adrian laughed. "We haven't seen each other in a while, and people change while they're gone, don't they?"

Rory screamed out again as Adrian continued to pull on his arm. Then, there were sudden footsteps rushing down the hall.

"Bye bye for now," Adrian growled. He then kicked Rory down, and proceeded to walk away down the hall. In mere seconds, Leonard and Amaya came rushing down the hall.

"What happened to you buddy?" Amaya asked, kneeling down.

"A-Adrian Chase," Rory choked out.

"Help me get him to the med bay," Amaya said.

"Got it," Leonard replied. He and Amaya picked Rory up onto their shoulders, and carried him to the med bay. Because everyone was drunk off of the Schnapps, they would most likely not wake up any time soon. As Rory was placed on the bed, Amaya began to question Gideon.

"How are his vitals?" Amaya asked.

" _Not to worry, Ms. Jiwe, I have administered a small sedative,_ " the A.I. explained. " _It's just a sprained arm, he will be fine._ "

"Why was his heartbeat so high before?" Leonard inquired.

" _I'm afraid I can't decide that,_ " Gideon said. " _However, that does not mean I won't try._ "

Amaya nodded, and turned to face Rory again.

"The kids been through too much already," she whispered.

"He's a fighter, he'll be fine," Leonard said. "Besides, he's doing what we should be doing: sleeping. Why were you up so late, exactly?"

"It's not exactly late," Amaya said. "We're in the Temporal Zone. Anything goes here."

Leonard gave a small nod, and Amaya began to make her way back to her quarters. Leonard, however, wasn't done with asking questions.

"Gideon, who is Adrian Chase?" Leonard asked.

" _I suggest you head to the bridge, Mr. Snart,_ " Gideon said. " _There you will get your answers._ "

Leonard then stood up, and walked to the bridge. He looked at all of the history and news articles of the one Star City called "Prometheus", who was really former District Attorney Adrian Chase, but something didn't add up.

"Gideon, why does it say that Adrian Chase is deceased?" Leonard asked, as he looked on some weird Wikipedia page called "Arrowverse Wiki".

" _Adrian Chase wasn't his real name. It was Simon Morrison, and he died on May 17th, 2017 due to suicide on an island known as Lian Yu_ ," Gideon said. " _I am unaware if what Mr. Regan is seeing is a hallucination, or the serial killer somehow came back to life and found his way onto the Waverider._ "

"That sounds near impossible," Leonard muttered. "I like it."

Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

When he looked back, he saw Kendra in her robe and slippers.

"What are you doing on the bridge Leo?" she asked softly. Surprisingly, Leonard didn't twitch at her calling him Leo.

"I could ask the same of you," Leonard said. "Why don't you start us off?"

"I couldn't sleep," Kendra said. "Rory's Schnapps didn't really affect me. I've had worse. Now, onto your side of the story."

"I've been doing some research, Rory was apparently attacked by some guy calling himself Adrian Chase," Leonard said.

"Oh my god," Kendra whispered. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine, just a broken arm," Leonard explained. "It should only take an hour to heal with Gideon's help."

Kendra nodded lightly, and then asked Leonard a pretty massive question.

"What do you think Eobard meant when he called you 'Captain Snart'?"

Leonard paused. "Well, Cisco Ramon called me Captain Cold, so there could be that..."

"But what if he knows something we don't?" Kendra replied.

"I say we sleep on it," Leonard said. "It always helped me."

"I agree," Kendra said, yawning. "G'night Leo."

She then hugged him, and even though he didn't return it, she walked away with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

"Damn man, who died?" Floyd asked, currently in the dining hall eating breakfast with the rest of the team, where Rory had just walked in.

"Adrian Chase did, supposedly, but now he's back," Rory said, moving to the fabricator and pulling out a palate of bacon and eggs.

"Who's Adrian Chase?" Ray asked, from his seat on the table where Sara was awfully close.

Rory then spent a good fifteen minutes explaining to his present teammates that Adrian Chase was a serial killer disguised as D.A. of Star City, and called himself "Prometheus", with a vengeance against Oliver Queen for killing his father, Justin Claybourne, under the vigilante name "The Hood".

"I-I'm so sorry Rory," Sara said.

"I'm not sad!" Mick called from across the room. Jax face palmed.

Suddenly, there was a loud " _ **BANG!**_ " that echoed across the Waverider, and half of the team fell to the floor. Mick hit the ceiling.

Twice.

And he was, somehow, still more concerned with eating.

"Everyone to the bridge!" Rip's voice called over the intercom. "We're about to crash land!"

The entire team fled to the bridge, and buckled down.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Mick screamed.

"We're headed for a random point in time!" Rip yelled. "HANG ON! And start praying..."

The Waverider then abruptly cut to a halt, before falling down in a random vortex. Most of the team were screaming, Amaya was crying, and Mick was laughing his ass off.

Then, the Waverider hit the soil of some random time's dirt.

"How is it you people HAVEN'T MANAGED TO KILL YOURSELVES YET?!" Floyd exclaimed.

"Days still young," Ray commented, hugging his stomach.

"Gideon, when are we?" Rip asked, raising his seat belt.

" _We have crash landed on May 21st, 2032, in Star City,_ " Gideon explained. " _This is a future where a man named Ricardio Diaz has taken over the city._ "

Gideon paused.

" _And Oliver Queen has been deceased since 2021. Not just that, but Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Thea Queen, Slade Wilson, Nyssa al Ghul, Roy Harper, Lyla Michaels, Quentin Lance, and Curtis Holt as well. The status of Dinah Drake is unknown. However, Rene Ramirez and William Clayton still remain alive... supposedly._ "

"What about Laurel?" Sara asked worriedly, even though she practically never heard of half of these people. Rip took a sad breath.

"Sara, Laurel was killed just four months after I recruited you as a Legend," Rip explained sadly.

For the first time in a long time, the assassin was left in emotions she hadn't experienced at once for so long: betrayal, sadness, anger, hurt, shock...

"No... No, NO!"

"Sara-" Ray was abruptly caught off by Sara wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

"What the hell Rip. Just what the hell," Jax angrily said.

"So what's next? Is Lisa dead too?!" Leonard roared.

"You all must understand-" Rip began.

"Oh, we understand alright," Floyd said. "You pull us away from our families to save yours. Real smooth."

Then, completely ignoring Rip's pleas for their attention, the Legends all offered a hug to their crying teammate who had just lost her sister.

* * *

About an hour had passed since the team gave Rip the cold shoulder.

Sara had been cuddled up in Ray's side, with a tub of ice cream in her lap, and she was crying off and on as she told stories from her childhood with Laurel. The team had gathered around her, shot glasses and a pitcher of Rory's Schnapps always handy.

When she cried, several members of her team burst into tears or had remorse across their faces.

Amaya was running back and forth to get tissues for herself, Kendra, Ray, and Sara, while the Rogues just looked at their teammate with sorrow for her sister and compassion for her. Floyd looked down most of the time, along with Rory, Jax, and Stein.

"-and at one of my talent shows, I was doing my first solo tap routine," Sara began, "I felt so nervous. My dad had been called out on police duties, and I couldn't see my mom or Laurel in the crowd. But when I did see her, her face lit up. The crowd was clapping for my entry, as they did with everyone else, but when I saw her... I felt all of that nervousness wash off of me, and I did every step with precision. After that, we hugged and high-fived..."

Sara once again started crying into Ray's shoulder again, and he held onto her and kissed her hair softly, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"she sounded like a good person," Mick offered.

"T-thank you Mick," Sara whimpered softly.

"Which is why we won't let her die in vain," Leonard said suddenly. "We're going out into this Star City, killing this Diaz bastard, and avenging your sister."

Sara's tear stained face suddenly lit up momentarily.

"FOR LAUREL!" Leonard shouted, raising his glass.

"FOR LAUREL!" the entire team echoed.

Sara began to cry again.

But this time, it was tears of joy.

"Thank you all," Sara said, wiping her eyes.

The entire team nodded to her, and Ray kissed her forehead softly.

Then, the team walked out of the room they were staying in, wiped their tears, and made their way to the changing rooms.

Everyone was now clothed in their regular vigilante armor and clothing, weapons equipped.

This "Ricardio Diaz" wouldn't see tomorrow.

* * *

"Alright, Ray, take Floyd, Rory, and Sara to scan the west," Leonard said. "I'll take the rest of you with me."

"You make a better captain than Rip, I'll say that," Ray said. "Alright team, let's move-"

A gun firing cut Ray off from whatever he was about to say.

And when they looked up...

There stood Wild Dog and Spartan.

"STAND DOWN!" Spartan yelled.

"We ain't gonna ask twice!" Wild Dog added. Suddenly, he noticed Rory.

"Woah, Hoss, stand down!" Wild Dog called. "That's Rory! Ragman!"

"Rene?" Rory asked, removing his hood.

The two old friends then ran towards each other, hugging like the prodigal son had finally come home.

"How you been Hoss?!" Rene exclaimed, taking off his hockey mask, revealing a slightly graying beard.

"Time traveling, pretty much," Rory said. "That's my crew right there. Our leader is that guy."

He pointed to Snart, who was taken aback by the gesture. Apparently he had become leader without even knowing it.

Suddenly, the new Spartan took off his mask.

Underneath was a 26 year old William Clayton.

"Nice to finally meet you Sara," William said. "Dad spoke quite highly of you. I'm Thomas Parker."

"I thought it was William Clayton," Sara responded.

"Was," William said. "I'm not worthy to bear that name."

Suddenly, a fleet of gang members surrounded the Legends and Team Wild Dog.

And Ricardio Diaz stepped forward out of the crowd.

"Ah, new recruits to toy with," Diaz chuckled ominously. Suddenly, his eyes started glowing gold. "We can deal with-"

He was cut off by an arrow firing into his shoulder. He ripped it out instantly, but smirked when he saw who had launched it.

The new Green Arrow.

"Ah, finally, he shows his face," Diaz snarled. "The new Green Arrow. I'll take him myself."

"Oliver?" Ray asked.

"That ain't Ollie," Rene whispered. "I watched him die back in 2021."

"But whoever this person is, he's got skill," William said. "I mean, he's taking on Diaz AND his men!"

And he was right. Whoever was underneath the Green Arrow mantle now was definitely worth it. There were at least four punches a second to Diaz, and three for each henchman who thought it was okay to go toe-to-toe to the new vigilante.

However, Diaz had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Literally. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a dragon tattoo. As it glowed, he felt immense strength rise throughout his veins, and he delivered a solid punch to the new Green Arrow.

"Fall back, men," Diaz said. "We've done enough."

Diaz and his men then retreated, and as they were doing so, Rene and William knelt down next to the new Green Arrow.

"So, mystery man," Rene began, "why did you-"

The new Green Arrow's face was revealed.

"DINAH?!"

* * *

Rip was currently sitting in the captain's chair, as he had been for the past hour.

His team annoyed him to no end, but it was still somewhat saddening to have them giving him the cold shoulder.

However...

Everything changed when he heard a gun click behind him.

"Don't move, and it will be quick," a familiar voice said.

Rip turned around, and there was Eobard Thawne in his Chronos armor, minus the helmet.

"I will only ask you one time," Eobard said, holding his futuristic rifle to Rip's head. "Where is your spear fragment?"

"Go to hell," Rip said.

"I've already been there. And I've come back with a message for you."

That was _not_ Eobard.

But the man who stepped out of the corner of the bridge... was much more terrifying.

It was Adrian Chase, now decked out in all the Prometheus armor minus the mask.

And mere seconds later, Rip had three arrows in the right side of his chest.

"Well well well, this is the great Captain Hunter I have heard so much about," Adrian muttered.

"Not so great now, are you?" Eobard mocked. "Come, my friend, we have much work to do."

Eobard and Adrian then walked out of the Waverider to their own time ship, and moved onward with their mission.

And Rip passed out in a minute.

* * *

"So, you're the new Green Arrow?" Rene asked. He, William, Sara, Ray, Rory, and Floyd had gathered in an old building, waiting for another good moment to strike Diaz.

"Yeah," Dinah sighed. "You're disappointed, aren't you?"

"No, just wondering why you didn't tell us you weren't dead, at least," William said. "And how you got my dad's suit."

"Well, after the building started to collapse thanks to Diaz, Oliver told me to take it and run," Dinah explained. "However... it cost me this."

Dinah then pulled off her left hand glove and rolled up her sleeve to her elbow, and revealed to her friends a prosthetic arm.

"I should have saved them," Dinah whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"It's okay Dinah," William said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We forgive-"

"No, you can't," Dinah whispered. "How could you? I just let everyone die... Ollie, Felicity, Thea, John, Slade, Roy, Nyssa, Lyla, Quentin, and Curtis... I remember them all."

"But would they want this?" Sara asked. "I remember finding out my sister was dead an hour ago. I thought about breaking time, quitting the team to save her."

Dinah covered her mouth. So this was the Sara Lance she had heard so much about...

"But I didn't," Sara continued. "I will keep fighting. For the city, and the world she so dearly loved."

"And Oliver would want you to do the same," Rory added. Ray only offered a comforting smile.

Dinah smiled, for the first time in a long time, and wiped away a few stray tears with her right hand.

"Hate to break up this sweet moment," Floyd said from across the room, "but Diaz and his men are on their way towards us."

Dinah then stood up, a new face of confidence instead of regret.

"Let's give Diaz a show he'll never forget."

"What do you say we do?" Rene asked.

"The show's called burning in hell," Dinah said. "But my bow strings just broke."

"Never fear," William said, pulling out a bo staff.

"What's a bow staff gonna do?" Ray asked. William then flipped the staff around, and it turned into a bow.

His father's bow.

"Dad would want you to use it," William said, handing it to Dinah, who reluctantly accepted it. She didn't feel worthy, but it would be hella useful.

"Let's move," Dinah said. "Team Green Canary, GO!"

"Since when did you become the leader?" Rene asked jokingly. He knew he would step down to let Dinah have the podium when they revealed her identity.

"Since I said so," Dinah said, winking back.

The seven jumped down the stairwell, and rammed through the front door. Diaz was waiting for them out front, along with tens of his men.

"Ah, you lot," Diaz chuckled, pointing to the seven heroes. "What do you have? An 'army'? I got my own!"

"Yeah," Floyd began, "about that..."

As if on cue, Leonard ran behind his teammates with Mick, Kendra, Amaya, and Firestorm in tow.

"Sorry we're late, Mick got busy at the bar," Amaya said.

"It was worth it," Mick chuckled. "Who's the hottie in Green's costume?"

"Dinah Drake," Sara responded. "And for once, we agree."

"RICARDIO DIAZ!" Dinah screamed. "You have FAILED this city!"

"Never thought you'd say it," Diaz muttered.

Then, the teams began to charge toward one another. Dinah led her team and the Legends, while Diaz led his followers into war.

The fight started off with Mick head-butting a guy, and giving him a concussion. Amaya tackled at least three dudes at once with her lion powers, and the aerial workers were doing the best they could. Floyd, Rene, and William were carrying out a barrage of gunfire, while Rory, Sara, and Snart just stuck to good old fashioned fist fighting.

Finally, after a good five minutes of fighting, Diaz was kneeling on the ground before the Green Canary.

"These are their names," Dinah began, "Oliver Queen. Felicity Smoak. John Diggle. Roy Harper. Thea Queen. Slade Wilson. Curtis Holt. Nyssa al Ghul. Lyla Michaels. Quentin Lance. You killed them all on 2021."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Diaz taunted.

Dinah took an arrow out of her quiver, and tossed it into the air.

She then sang her loudest canary cry ever...

And the arrow ran right through Diaz's chest.

He slouched over, dead, seconds later.

"Finally," Rene whispered.

"Dad would be proud of you, Dinah," whispered William.

"He would be proudest of all about you," said Dinah. "And thanks to you all, we can finally start cleaning up this city once more."

"We will make sure this future never happens," said Sara. "But... you are badass as Green Arrow."

"Thank you," Dinah chuckled.

"Take care y'all," Rene said.

"Say hi to Oliver for me, please," William said.

"Will do," Ray said.

And with that, the Legends exited Star City of 2032.

* * *

Their return home hadn't been more pleasant.

When they found that Rip had been shot with a few arrows, they carried him to the med-bay. Gideon was able to restore the damage, but he would be in a coma for a few days to heal.

"So, we're one captain down now," Mick said. "Perfect. Skinny little Englishman couldn't be trusted."

"We're not down a captain," Kendra said. "We still have one."

Everyone's eyes averted to Leonard.

"What're you all looking at?" Leonard asked.

"Our new captain, apparently," Rory said.

"You led us through a forest of Diaz's men," Amaya said. "If that doesn't state leader, I don't know what does."

Leonard sighed, before setting down in the captain's chair. It felt more comfy... that son of an Englishman.

"Gideon," Leonard said. "Plot a course for 2166."

"Didn't Rip say it was too dangerous to travel there?" Stein asked.

"I'm not Rip, am I?" Leonard said. "Gideon, full throttle!"

And with that, Leonard Snart led the Waverider into 2166.

* * *

 **Welp, I promise next chapter will have more humor. I needed to get some feels out for this one. :)**

 **Anyway, I had Dinah become Green Arrow cause I thought it would be pretty predictable for William to become his father's name. So, a lil' surprise! :D**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Summary: With Leonard as acting leader of The Legends, things go smooth until Savage's daughter enters the mix. Kendra contemplates some decisions that could change everything for her. Amaya teams up with Floyd and Rory to uncover some secrets.**

 **Well, here we go: one of the last chapters of the Vandal Savage arc! In all honesty, I can't wait to finish this up and move on to Eobard and Adrian becoming the main villains, along with introducing Nate and Zari to the team, and maybe even others!**

 **Also, I have an interesting idea to wrap this all up and introduce the next arc. Hope you all will enjoy it!**

 **And another thing, please go check out my friend, radpineapple. Thank you so much for your positive reviews my friend. :)**

 **(P.S: Sorry this is so late. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: You May Address Me As Captain**_

The new captain of the Waverider, Leonard Snart, piloted the team into the Temporal Zone, waiting for their moment to touch down in 2166. The Legends, surprisingly, had unanimously agreed that Leonard would be their acting leader until Rip had healed.

Depending on how he did, maybe even beyond that...

"Well, I for one, feel much safer that he's in the captain's chair," Rory whispered to Floyd.

"I can tell, you ain't as jittery," Floyd commented.

"I, for one, really like the new feel," Amaya said from her dual seat with Mick.

"He's destined for great things," Mick muttered. Amaya's happy puppy eyes started to form, and Mick was forced to look away quickly, or else...

"Thanks for the compliments, really appreciate them," Leonard said. "Any complaints though? We all love-"

"Nope," Sara said. "We don't have any."

"We actually don't," Ray added. "I think the team should use you as captain from now on!"

"Ain't no shame in that," Jax said.

"I concur with you all, Mr. Snart is a fine captain," said Stein. "Ms. Saunders, do you have any words on our new captain?"

Kendra didn't respond.

"Kendra?" Sara echoed.

"Wha-What?" Kendra asked. "What are we talking about?"

"Snart's doing great as captain, don't you think?" Ray said.

"Yes, he really is," Kendra said, smiling.

"Save your compliments for later, we're arriving in 2166," Leonard said.

And he was right. London, 2166, was just coming into view. It was war torn, burning, and just hell on earth.

"Holy crap," Rory whispered.

"I kinda like it," Mick said, before Amaya slapped his knee.

"Be cautious when you go out there, no telling what's beyond these ship doors," Leonard said.

Soon enough, the team managed to land somewhere slightly safe. Then, Gideon pulled up a hologram of Vandal Savage giving a big speech.

"We'll need to send in three people, at least, to get in there," Leonard said. "Amaya, take Floyd and Rory. He won't recognize you three like he would one of us."

"Got it," Amaya said.

"Sara, I want you and Raymond at the back with me and Mick," Leonard said. "Jax, Stein, stay here in case Firestorm is needed. Kendra, it's too dangerous."

"I can take Savage," Kendra protested.

"Its too risky," Leonard said. "I will not have you end up like Carter."

And then, the team moved out.

* * *

"I WILL LEAD THIS WORLD TO VICTORY!" Savage screamed.

"Gives one hell of a speech," Floyd muttered.

"Can't deny that," Rory muttered, just as everyone cheered for Vandal Savage. The two looked up, and saw where Sara, Leonard, and Mick were stationed.

Ray was probably really comfy in Sara's back pocket...

"Boys, stay focused," Amaya whispered.

"ONWARD TO VICTORY!" Savage yelled once more, and everyone saluted him, minus the three Legends. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.

"Let's move," Amaya whispered.

Floyd and Rory followed quickly, and they began to make their way over to Savage.

"Surprise bitch," Floyd muttered, before jump-kicking Savage down. Savage's guards were tossed aside by Amaya, who had channeled the power of a tiger.

Leonard, Sara, and Mick jumped down, and Ray flew out of his comfy spot in Sara's back pocket to fight.

" _Guys!_ " Kendra said into the earpieces of her teammates. " _That woman you're fighting, grab her bracelet!_ "

"Jewelry shopping? Really?" Rory asked.

" _Please, just get the bracelet,_ " Kendra begged.

Leonard had just shot an icy blast Savage's way, but he was already exiting. Only the blonde-haired girl remained, whom our dear blonde-head girl Sara was fighting.

"Ray!" she screamed. "COULD USE A HAND HERE!"

Ray rushed over to his girlfriend, pulling the woman away and fighting her. He managed to send a bolt that knocked the woman down and out, and he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Hey," Floyd asked, running over, "how did you get-"

"Don't ask," Sara cut in. Mick started cacking, to which Amaya responded to punching him in the stomach.

"Well, even though Savage got away," Rory's ghostly ragged voice said, "we still got her. She seems pretty important to him."

"If she's important, we'll know," Leonard said. "Let's get her back to the ship."

And with that, the present Legends took this unidentified woman back to the Waverider.

* * *

The woman was now wide awake, and standing oddly still in the cell. The Legends, minus their acting leader, were gathered around her cell.

"Tell us who you are, and maybe we can negotiate something," Stein said. "Please?"

"No. Never" the woman was firm and sturdy in her words, yet carefully choosing them ( _she just said no and never though..._ ).

"Would this change your mind?" Stein asked, pulling out a gorgeous fifty dollar bill. Mick instinctively reached out for it, and Amaya slapped him again.

"No. Never." the woman repeated these "choice and careful" words.

"How are we getting along here?" Leonard asked, walking in out of nowhere.

"Not too good," Kendra responded. "We haven't gotten anything out of her."

"Yet," Ray said, trying to boost the confidence in the room.

No one shifted in their sturdy expression.

"And there goes my daily dose of happiness," Ray muttered. Sara kissed him on the cheek to comfort his distraught.

"I am Cassandra Savage, daughter of-"

"Vandal Savage?" Mick asked. "Way too not-obvious."

"Shut up," Cassandra said.

"Cassie, can I call you Cassie? I'm calling you Cassie, okay Cassie?" Leonard said. "Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Yes," Cassandra said.

"Great," Leonard said, smiling. "Why do you believe dear-old daddy is so... nice?"

"My father has saved millions of lives," Cassandra spat.

"By killing hundreds of millions of others?" Leonard shot back. "I don't think so."

"A small sacrifice for the strong to live," Cassandra responded.

"You probably think that deep down, daddy's not a bad guy," Leonard growled, his tone uncharacteristically strong. "Let me tell you: when it comes to evil dads, there is _no deep down._ "

Cassandra's expression shifted, if only for a second, showing there was at least a smudge of humanity inside her.

"My sister was eight when she learned a bottle hurts worse than a fist," Leonard said, frowning. "I was six. So think about how old you were when these 'lessons' began."

Leonard then stormed out, not looking at anyone on his way out.

"Give him some space, guys," Kendra said, turning the soundproof feature on in Cassandra's cell. "He needs it. Leading a team of time travelers is hard, after all."

"Kendra's right," Rory said. "I mean, I wouldn't want to interrupt the captain's thinking sessions."

"Well, I need you an Floyd to help me with something," Amaya said, walking out of the room briskly.

"Whatever you say," Floyd muttered, before he and Rory followed Amaya out of the room.

* * *

"Gideon," Amaya asked, standing in the bridge with Floyd and Rory, "how does Vandal Savage take over the world exactly?"

" _I'll tell you, Ms._ Jiwe,"Gideon said. "Vandal _Savage took over the world after killing Per Degaton, a homicidal maniac who unleashed the Armageddon Virus in 2152, killing multiple hundred millions of people. Savage then set up a dictatorship, and is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way._ "

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Floyd asked.

" _It shouldn't, Mr. Lawton,_ " Gideon said.

"So, if we stop Per Degaton-" Rory began.

" _I'm afraid that doing such a thing would only extend Savage's rise to power, Mr. Regan,_ " Gideon said.

"Dammit," Rory whispered.

"Has capturing Savage's daughter done anything at all?" Amaya asked.

" _Well..._ " Gideon said, sounding less and less confident.

Suddenly, there were loud footsteps outside, and roar followed.

"Oh hell," Floyd muttered, running over to the window with Amaya and Rory.

There was a giant robot outside, running towards them.

Rory ran over the bridge's surveillance system, and looked at Cassandra.

She was _smiling._

"Looks like daddy's come back for his daughter!" Rory called.

"Floyd, alert the team," Amaya said. "I'm gonna get us outta here."

"Roger," Floyd said. He then moved over to the Waverider intercom system, and began to warn his team.

"Hey, uhh, this is Floyd speaking and, uhh, we're on the verge of, uhh, attack by, uhh, a giant robot so, uhh, you all might wanna, uhh, head on over to the bridge and, uhh, prepare for battle because, uhh, we have reason to believe this robot, uhh, is after us because, uhh, we captured Savage's daughter."

The entire rest of the team had arrived during Floyd's airplane pilot warning.

"Always wanted to do that," Floyd chuckled, buckling down.

"You sure you got this, Amaya?" Leonard asked, sitting down next to Kendra.

"Let's find out," Amaya muttered.

The Waverider took to the skies, flying away from the Leviathan.

However, the big ass robot could apparently run really, _really_ fast.

"Do they make Nike's in his size?" Mick asked.

"From the looks of it," Jax said, looking back.

The Leviathan was catching up to the Waverider, and fast, by the looks of it.

"We need to ram it, dead on," Amaya said.

"Won't that kill us?" Sara asked. "I'm not a fan of dying!"

"Well, it was nice knowing you all," Amaya said.

"I hated all of you," Mick said. "But... you guys are... somewhat okay."

"Who wants to hold hands?" Ray asked.

Sara didn't wait, she kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, Lord have mercy upon us," Stein whispered.

"I can't wait to go into the pearly gates," Rory said. "Goodbye, cruel world."

"Man, I'm comin' dad," Jax said.

"I can't wait to see with two eyes again," Floyd whispered.

Leonard and Kendra didn't say a thing.

They just held each other's hand like it would be the last contact they ever made, and stared at one another.

The entire team shut their eyes, awaiting impact.

Then, a loud BANG! echoed across the valleys, and metal could be heard crunching and crashing.

They waited...

And waited...

"DAMMIT! WE AREN'T DEAD!"

Mick's voice roared throughout the bridge, and everyone opened their eyes, only to see that parts and pieces of the Leviathan still stuck on the windshield.

"We did it... WE DID IT!" Ray screamed, jumping up. The rest of the Legends followed, laughing and clapping each other on the back.

Well, minus the sulking Mick. And Leonard and Kendra...

They hadn't let go of one another's hands since the collision.

And even after they noticed, they didn't let go.

* * *

As of now, Kendra was sitting in her room, quietly thinking about one thing Savage had said to her in a past life.

She then noticed Leonard standing in her doorway,

"Hey," she said, standing up off of her bed. "What's up?"

"You had your thinking face on," Leonard said. "What's on that mind of yours?"

"I-I was thinking about something Savage said a few lifetimes ago, before he killed Carter and I," she whispered. "He said... if I killed him, the cycle would be broken."

"Your reincarnation cycle?" Leonard asked. "Does that also go for..."

"Carter and Savage? I would think," Kendra said.

"You have been tangoing with this son of a bitch for thousands of years," Leonard said. "We'll put a stop to it."

Kendra soaked in Leonard's words, pondering them carefully.

He was right...

It was about time Savage burned in hell.

"Thank you Leo," Kendra said, hugging him tightly.

This time...

He hugged back.

* * *

"Daddy," Cassandra said, stepping into the room where her father was currently located.

"You always come back to me, just like your mother," Savage chuckled, hugging Cassandra.

However, unbeknownst to Savage, all of the Legends had gathered behind the columns that surrounded the room.

She had finally learned the truth, and even struggled to keep up the act with her father.

"Where is your bracelet?" Savage's tone grew dangerously angry, and the grip on his daughter tightened.

"I-I must have lost it in my escape," Cassandra stuttered.

"Where are they?" Savage demanded furiously. "Call those who no doubt aided you in-"

"No need to call them," Leonard said, stepping out with his team.

"We showed her everything," Rory's ghoulish voice said.

"Didn't take much, we'll say that," Firestorm said.

Savage's expression dropped, saddening over how it took so little to turn his own daughter against him.

"Kill them all!" he yelled, before running off.

And with that, the Legends and Cassandra entered their fight with the security guards.

However, when Savage entered another room, he felt... off.

"She's here..." he muttered.

He didn't have time to think another thought before Kendra dropped down, wielding Carter's mace and Cassandra's bracelet.

"I'm gonna kill you," Kendra growled.

"Take your shot," Savage replied.

Kendra kicked, screamed, punched, roared at Savage.

This man would _not_ see tomorrow. Or yesterday. Whenever they would encounter him next.

But then...

She felt a syringe needle being placed on her back.

Her vision grew blurry, but she could tell it was a guard.

"I can't wait to go for a ride with you," Savage chuckled.

And with that, Kendra blacked out.

* * *

When the Legends learned that Savage had taken Kendra, they were furious.

But none were as angry as Leonard.

He was in the cargo bay, punching a training bag as hard as he could.

He would have probably hit his teammates, had the Legends not have changed him to be the better man he was today.

"Hey," a voice said.

He turned around, and there was Amaya in the doorway.

"What?" he asked.

"If you want to help Kendra," Amaya said, "you will go to whenever Savage took her, and get her back. Punching that bag won't do you any good."

Leonard sighed, taking a seat.

"You're right," he muttered. "you should be second-in-command on this ship."

"R-Really?" Amaya asked.

"Well, you destroyed the Leviathan, gave me a confidence boost, so..." he said.

Amaya smiled. "I would be honored."

"Great, now lets go get Kendra," Leonard said, standing up.

As the two moved to the bridge, Gideon had already pulled up where Savage had taken Kendra.

"Some place called the 'Vanishing Point'," Floyd said, who was there with the rest of the Legends.

"Sounds bad, but we'll do whatever it takes to get Kendra back," Rory said.

Leonard nodded, and strapped down with the rest of his teammates.

"Gideon, full throttle for the Vanishing Point," Leonard said.

" _Way ahead of you, captain,_ " Gideon said.

And with that, the Legends were off to the Vanishing Point.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Also, I'll try to get another chapter out before Christmas. :)**

 **But another thing: Someone will die next chapter. I won't confirm who, but someone will die. Here is who is guaranteed to survive: Stein, Mick, and Leonard.**

 **Other than that, speculation is welcome! See you guys soon! :)**

 **EDIT (12/31/17): Hey guys! I just wanted to say, the update is coming soon! I'm going through writers block tho... it stinks lol. Expect it within a week. See ya soon! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Summary: When the Legends travel to the Vanishing Point in hopes that they will free Kendra from the clutches of Vandal Savage, they face an enemy that can predict and change their every move. Ray faces a shocking revelation, and Sara seeks to make him better.**

 **Well guys, we are nearing the end of the Vandal Savage arc. Seriously, we only have like one more chapter!**

 **Anyway, here we go: Chapter 12! Let's do this...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: The Point Of No Return**_

"When exactly is the Vanishing Point?" Sara asked.

" _Actually, Ms. Lance, this situation calls for a_ _where_ ," Gideon explained. " _The Vanishing Point is a place that exists beyond time and space. It is the place where the Time Masters operate, and where they guard history. If any of you all wish to know why Savage took Ms. Saunders there, I do not know._ "

"How much y'all wanna bet Savage is in cahoots with em?" Floyd asked.

"You probably don't even need to bet," Jax said.

"I cannot believe that Captain Hunter's former co-workers would do such a thing!" Stein exclaimed.

"I can," Mick said. "I knew the Time Pigs were awful the moment the Englishman brought us on the ship."

"What gave it away for you?" Amaya asked.

"The Englishman himself," Mick said.

"Well either way, I'm willing to bet these guys don't just hand over prisoners," Rory said. "No doubt they will imprison Kendra. What should we do captain?"

"Give me a moment to think," Leonard sighed.

"Hey, Leo, we'll get Kendra back," Ray said. "She's one of us. And we don't abandon team members."

Leonard nodded.

" _Captain, we are arriving at the Vanishing Point,_ " Gideon said. " _What should I do now?_ "

"Alright, let's find a place to land," Leonard said.

" _Actually Captain, you have no need to do_ _that,_ " Gideon commented. " _The Vanishing Point has no outside landing dock. Unless you count space of course._ "

"Damn it," Leonard muttered.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.

When everyone turned around, there was Rip Hunter, in the flesh.

"How long have I been out?" Rip asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Quite a while," Rory shrugged.

"We're headed for the 'Vanishing Point'," Sara said. "Savage kidnapped Kendra."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU ALL INSANE?!" Rip yelled. "That is the most dangerous place in the universe!"

"We might as well be," Ray said.

"And you might as well buckle in," Amaya said. "This birdie isn't landing any time soon."

Rip sighed, got in Leonard's former seat, and strapped down.

"How exactly did Mr. Snart learn to fly so well?" Rip asked.

"Do not ask me, as Captain Snart," Jax said.

Rip spluttered. Captain? It seemed he had been out longer than he thought...

"We're arriving, everyone get prepared..." Leonard said.

The Waverider then slipped out of the Temporal Zone, and into the Vanishing Point.

Even though Rip described it as dangerous...

Not even he could deny that it was beautiful.

"Alright, let's start planning," Leonard said, moving with his team to the center module.

"If Savage has taken Kendra, maybe we can do the same," Amaya suggested. "We could disguise ourselves as bounty hunters..."

"Fake capturing some of our team..." Ray continued.

"And bust Kendra out that way!" Stein finished.

"I say we disguise ourselves as Chronos and Prometheus," Rory said. "I volunteer myself to be Prometheus."

"I can do Chronos," Mick said. "He's a badass, not gonna lie."

"Well, we need someone to stay back," Sara said. "Rip, you up for that?"

"I need a few moments anyway, so yes, I am up for that," Rip said, taking a seat.

"So," Jax began, "how are we gonna-"

" _Incoming call from Time Master Zaman Druce,_ " Gideon interrupted.

"...get in," Jax finished.

"I need to hide," Rip said, sprinting up and out. "I didn't exactly leave on good terms!"

"Wait before you put him on," Leonard said once Rip had left. "Everyone, hide! Mick, Rory, go!"

In a few seconds, every Legend except for Mick and Rory had left.

"Here we go," Mick muttered.

"Put him on Gideon!" Rory said.

Zaman Druce then came up on the screen. "Who are you, and what is your purpose here?"

"My name is Prometheus, and that is my accomplice, Chronos," Rory said, creating a deep baritone voice for himself.

"The hell I am..." Mick whispered.

"Why do you wish to enter?" Druce asked.

"We have captured the Legends, who have been interfering with the timeline," Rory said. "You may have heard about them from Vandal Savage, who has presumably brought in Hawkgirl."

Druce looked dumbfounded... he didn't know about Rory actually being in league with Kendra though. "You are clear for entry, Prometheus."

"Thanks," Rory said, turning off the call.

He then started coughing like a maniac. Mick just stared at him.

"How does Batman do it?" Rory asked, clearing his throat again. "We should visit him in Gotham."

"That'd be one hell of an adventure," Mick said. Suddenly, the other Legends walked back in.

"Are we clear for entry?" Amaya asked.

"It's a go," Rory smiled. Then, he coughed. "Damn voice..."

* * *

So now, every Legend except for Rip, Mick, and Rory had been put into fake handcuffs, and Mick and Rory had donned identical armor to Chronos and Prometheus. Rip, meanwhile, was still on the Waverider, confident that he didn't want to reunite with Druce.

"This sucks," Mick said through his voice modulator.

"I would think wearing the suit of your arch enemy would," Rory said through the Prometheus mask.

"Keep looking straight ahead," Leonard said to his team.

"And solemn?" Floyd asked.

"And solemn," Leonard confirmed.

Suddenly, Time Master Druce and his accomplice, Declan, approached them.

"I trust that you two are Chronos and Prometheus?" Druce asked.

"Yeah, we are," Rory said, disguised by the voice modulator.

"And we would like to transfer these inmates ourselves," Mick added.

"Your wish is granted, but..." Druce said, "I would like to have a chat with the leader of your team."

"You want me, I'm right here," growled Leonard. "Do your worst... the shit that I've been through is more than you would imagine."

Druce smirked. "Declan, go with Chronos and Prometheus. I shall take..."

"It's Snart. Captain Snart," Leonard sneered.

"Captain Snart, come with me," Druce said, gesturing for Snart to follow him, to which the Legend's leader reluctantly complied.

So, Leonard followed Druce through some secret cargo bay, while his teammates were escorted to their holding cells.

* * *

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Leonard asked, walking down the corridor with Druce.

"You shall see, Captain Snart," Druce said, not at all breaking his focus on walking.

Leonard was keeping his outward persona tough and not breaking, but on the inside... deep deep down... he was terrified.

What could they have done to Kendra? _HIS_ Kendra?

If she had so much as a sparkle of a tear in her eye, he would make sure every Time Master would know the wrath of Mick Rory...

A wrath worst than his own, only occurring if the pyro's food was stolen...

"We're here," Druce said, opening a door to a mysterious room. Leonard, as requested by Druce's gesture, stepped in first.

"It's just... a light show," Leonard said, not amused.

"It is much more than the light show you believe it to be," smirked Druce. "It is called 'The Oculus'."

"So, what does it do? If it is nothing, why call it something besides a light show?" Leonard asked.

"It allows us to mend the damages to time, called anachronisms," Druce said.

There was a pause...

"And shape it to how we see fit."

"What?" Leonard growled.

"We killed Carter, because if he had lived, our existence would be worthless," Druce explained. "Vandal Savage only needs to murder Kendra, and our plan will be fulfilled."

Leonard roared, breaking free of the artificial cuffs, aiming his fist at Druce's head.

The fact that he would hurt Kendra like that...

No one hurts Kendra. NO ONE.

But Druce had calculated the swing.

He grabbed Leonard's fist, and planted it inside of the light show that was The Oculus.

Leonard gasped...

He could see it...

Everything.

The final battle... The end of it all...

The death of Ray.

Ray would die in the team's final confrontation with the Time Masters.

Suddenly, Druce pulled him out of his vision.

"Did you see it? Dr. Palmer's death?" Druce asked. Leonard's shocked face was enough of a response. "Good. Now it is cemented."

"WHAT?!" Leonard roared.

" _Hey Captain! We got good news and bad news!_ " Rory's voice called into his earpiece.

Leonard shoved Druce back, and began to make his escape. "What is the good news?!"

" _Well, we're escaping, we got Kendra, and Declan is dead,_ " Rory said.

"And the bad news?" Leonard asked.

" _The REAL Chronos and Prometheus are here, and some masked woman called 'The Pilgrim'! I can only say that she has dark brown hair, not much else!_ "

"Great!" Leonard exclaimed sarcastically.

" _Just meet us at the Waverider, we'll tell you everything!_ " Rory said.

"Copy," Leonard responded.

He continued running down the hallway, not stopping for anything.

Except when he encountered "The Pilgrim".

She was clothed in black boots, pants, cloak, and gloves, along with a dark grey mask disguising everything on her face, except the back of it, where her hair came through. She wielded a gun, and on her back was an arrow quiver, hinting that the bo staff sheathed next to said quiver was actually a bow for shooting.

"Captain Cold, how nice to finally meet you," The Pilgrim said, not taking her gun off of him.

"Let me past," Leonard growled. "Don't make me ask twice."

The Pilgrim, for whatever reason, actually took her gun off of Snart.

"Go. You won't get this lucky ever again." The Pilgrim was clearly not trying to trap him, and was genuine with her actions.

Leonard just ran past her, and back to the Waverider, which wasn't too hard to find, despite being in the huge cargo bay. Amaya was in the captain's chair, already taking off as soon as he was on board.

"The mighty captain returns," Floyd said, smiling genuinely when Leonard returned to the bridge. However, he wasn't focusing on his teammates at all.

He was focused on Kendra, who was wrapped up in a shock blanket, and tears were flowing down her face. However, her blanket was forgotten as soon as Leonard noticed her.

She just jumped forward into his arms, crying into his shoulder. Leonard hugged her back with all of his strength, not wanting to let go.

Everyone's face melted, and even Mick smiled a little bit. Sara and Ray leaned on each other, and Amaya placed her hand on Mick's leg, to which confused him.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," Kendra whispered.

"I would never," Leonard said. "You mean too much to me."

After a minute or so more, Kendra separated from Leonard and the hug, albeit sadly, and sat back down. However, Leonard's somber face remained.

"You okay there buddy?" Ray asked.

"Raymond... There is something you should know," Leonard said. "The Time Masters... they have this device called The Oculus... they can shape time."

"Okay... what else?" asked Ray.

"They showed me our final showdown with them... and your death," Leonard said.

Ray's face dropped.

He looked ready to burst into tears, but he didn't.

"I... I need a minute," Ray said.

He immediately ran out of the room, off to God-knows-where.

"I'm sorry," Leonard said. Sara, luckily, wasn't mad at him, only concerned for Ray.

"I'll go talk to him," Sara said.

And with that, the mighty assassin went after her boyfriend.

* * *

She found him moments later, staring out of a window off into the Temporal Zone.

"I figure, since I'm gonna die," Ray said, "might as well get one last look at this beautiful place."

"Hey now," Sara said. "What those Time Pigs showed Captain Snart isn't cemented. We will make sure you live."

"I'd only live for you, I've lost everything else," Ray said. "Not like I have much else to live for anyway..."

"Raymond Carson Palmer, you look at me right now, and you listen," Sara said. "You know what I would happily tell those idiots as I tap dance on their graves?"

"What would you happily tell those idiots as you tap dance on their graves?" Ray asked, slightly smiling.

"I would say: screw the future," Sara said. "And I would mean it forever, and never change my mind about it, and always be faithful to you. You don't have to die."

Ray smiled, "Maybe you're right."

"The wife always is," Sara said, smiling up at her boyfriend.

She giggled when his goofy smile returned to his face after a long, unforgiving absence, and the two tenderly kissed.

" _Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, please report to the bridge,_ " Gideon said. " _Captain Snart requests your presence._ "

Sara and Ray nodded to each other, and made their way back to the bridge to hear Snart's plan.

* * *

It was time.

All of the Legends, including Rip, were making their way to where The Oculus' heart was located.

Decked out in all of their gear, the plan was plain and simple: destroy that heartless machine, and obliterate anyone who stands in your way.

Simple...

It wasn't when Druce showed up, along with the rest of his Time Master colleague.

"Finally, we meet again, Legends," Druce said. "You don't know how long it has been."

"We may not," Firestorm said. "But if there is one thing we do know, it's that we 'bout to kick y'all's asses."

"Couldn't agree more, Mr. Jackson," Rip said.

"Kill them all," Druce said, before walking off into the heart of The Oculus.

"Oh no you don't," Amaya seethed, before she ran after Druce, avoiding the battle completely, alongside Mick, Ray, and Rip.

However, Druce was not alone.

At least 100 guards came out of nowhere, firing lasers everywhere. Amaya and Rip ran after Druce, fighting as they did so, while Ray and Mick moved to the heart.

"Okay, so I put this here and that..." Ray paused. "Oh no."

"What Haircut?!" Mick screamed, not taking his heat gun off of the guards around Druce.

"Someone has to shut it down manually, meaning it will explode," Ray said, "with said person still in here."

"Meaning... you'll die, right?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, seems like it," Ray sighed. "Tell Sara I love her... please?"

"No," Mick said. "If anyone's gonna kill you, it'll be me!"

"Thanks buddy," Ray said, smiling a small bit.

"My pleasure," Mick said. Suddenly, he knocked Ray upside the head, and unconscious.

"Amaya!" Mick called, and she immediately ran over. "Get him out of here!"

"Not without you," Amaya said, realizing Mick was sacrificing himself.

"DO IT!" Mick said. "Please..."

Amaya didn't say anything.

She just walked over to him, and through her tears, pressed a small kiss to his lips. Mick reacted quickly, and surprisingly, kissed her back.

Amaya cried a river as she grabbed Ray in her arms, and ran back to the Waverider, stumbling over the dead guards laid down by the Legends.

Sara was in the cargo bay, waiting for her teammates. However, when she saw Amaya, her heart dropped.

"He-He's unconscious," Amaya wept. "B-But Mick... h-he's sacrif-f-fic-c-ing himse-himself..."

Sara hugged Amaya tightly as she wept over her fallen teammate and love interest.

Meanwhile, Mick was still doing what he loved: scorching the heck out of people. Dozens of bodies were dropping, anyone who dared to come close.

"Mr. Rory, are you staying behind?" Rip asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mick asked. "If I'm gonna die, always wanted to go out like a badass."

"Yes well..."

Rip paused.

"That time is not now."

He suddenly slapped something onto Mick's head. It looked to be some sort of... square device.

"Mr. Rory, please give my teammates my best wishes," Rip said. "And tell them... thank you all for the adventure of a life time."

Mick suddenly vanished in a flash, and returned to the Waverider, which was just leaving. Rip had told them about his device, just not on his plan to use it on anyone other than Ray.

Now, The Oculus was heating up. It was almost done.

"SHUT IT DOWN! SHUT IT DOWN!" Druce screamed. "If not, you will forever be known as 'The Late Captain Rip Hunter'! SHUT IT DOWN!"

However, Rip only smirked.

"A Time Master is never late..."

And in mere seconds, an explosion could be heard throughout time.

The Oculus was no more.

And Rip Hunter along with it.

* * *

The Legends currently sat in silence, quietly mourning the loss their former captain.

No one was saying anything.

Nothing really needed to be said.

"Y'know, Rip may not have been in his best condition in the days before his death," Ray said, "but he went out... a Legend."

"And forever will be remembered as one," Stein added.

"But now... I guess that means we have a new captain... permanently," Kendra said.

"Guess so," Floyd said, looking at Snart.

Leonard sighed. "There's only one thing to do: destroy Vandal Savage. For Rip."

"And the family he's now reunited with," Amaya said.

"Amen," Rory uttered.

"So, Captain," Jax began, "what's the plan?"

"Well, we'll make one, execute it, expect it to go off the rails, and throw it away," Leonard said, causing everyone to chuckle.

Either way, it was almost time.

It was almost time for Savage to finally pay for his crimes.

* * *

 **Sorry Rip fans... However, if it is any condolence, his death will not be in vain. That I can promise you. :)**

 **Either way,I hope to see you all next chapter for the defeat of Vandal Savage!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Summary: After the death of Captain Rip Hunter, Leonard Snart is left with the fate of time itself placed in his hands, and isn't sure how he can handle it. Amaya and Mick try to ease the awkwardness between them. And, when its all said and done, time will still stand... but will the earth?**

 **Wow guys... I'm still not over killing off Rip. I seriously didn't want to, but out of all the characters, he felt like the most prominent for the self-sacrifice. However, as I have promised, his death will not be in vain!**

 **But, with all of that said and done, I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter of the Vandal Savage-Saga! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: The Brave, The Bold, and The Legendary**_

Leonard sat in his new quarters, thinking to himself. He had moved into Rip's old room since he wanted to make sure that if any newbies were brought onto the Waverider, they would have room. Even if there were already three more bedrooms as it was.

The Leonard Snart that first stepped onto this Waverider was dead.

Now, all that remained was Captain Leonard Snart, leader of the Legends.

He was definitely a more open book. Not by much, but even a little went a long way when it came to Snart.

As of now, the Waverider's new captain was just... thinking.

Well, up until a soft voice called out "Hey."

His head slowly turned to the door, and there was Kendra.

"Can I come in?" Kendra asked.

Leonard nodded, scooted over on his bed, and Kendra sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Rip," she sighed. "He didn't deserve to die. But without him, Mick wouldn't be here. As bittersweet as that is."

Leonard let out a chuckle. "I just... really do not know how to handle this."

"Rip's death? Or being the captain of the Waverider?" Kendra asked.

"Both, really," Leonard sighed. Being open like this just... felt weird.

However, Kendra offered him a warm smile. "It'll get better. I know it will. I think I know better than anyone about losing someone close. Except for a few, like Ray and Sara."

"Laurel would've made an excellent Legend," Leonard said.

But he paused for a moment.

"I've worked out a way Sara can see Laurel," Leonard said. "Its just a visit, but its more than nothing. But don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh my god, you really are the most caring person ever," Kendra giggled, resting her head on Leonard's shoulder.

Leonard chuckled. Formerly, he had only cared for himself, Lisa, and Mick on occasion.

But now, he had a team to look after and care for.

And when Leonard Snart had something set on his mind, he didn't lose focus. And what he was set on was making sure his team felt at home on the Waverider, and also: killing Vandal Savage.

"Gideon, arrange for a team meeting in ten minutes," Leonard said.

" _Of course, Captain,_ " Gideon said.

"Are we gonna do it?" Kendra asked.

"Not all at once," Leonard said. "I saw something else in the Oculus. I'll tell everyone at the meeting."

With that, the captain and the hawk set off for the bridge.

* * *

"So..." Jax began, once the team had gathered, "Savage plans to detonate three meteors in three different time periods?"

"He wants to destroy the earth as we know it," Stein said. "Which is why we must stop him... obviously."

"I suggest we take squads," Floyd said. "If we count Firestorm as one, that's three per squad. We kill Savage in all three time periods, destroy all three meteors, bang, world's saved."

"But how do we know when to be picked up?" Rory asked.

"Jumpships, two of em are still here," Mick said. "We can travel through time without the Waverider with them."

"And that's how we take him down," Leonard said. "Now, I'll take Kendra and Floyd. Amaya, take Mick and Ray. Sara, you take Rory and Firestorm. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Good. Move out!" Leonard said.

However, as Mick moved past Amaya, she grabbed his arm.

"What?" Mick asked.

"I'm sorry," Amaya whispered. "About the kiss."

However, Mick only looked puzzled.

"I never said I didn't like it, so what do you have to be sorry for?" Mick asked. "Now, let's get going."

With that, Mick left the room.

And Amaya...

Oh, she was gonna have so much fun with this.

* * *

 _ **January 5th, 1862**_

Amaya, Mick, and Ray walked down the forest pathways of 1862, determination to kill Savage, avenge Rip, and destroy the meteor that could reverse the clock by about... a lot of years.

"So... how do we find Savage?" Ray asked. "We know he's here, but how-"

"Look for the blue glowing rock, then kill the guy kissing its ass," Mick grumbled.

"Very clear, thanks," Ray said, half-sarcastically.

"Pleasure," Mick replied.

"Guys, there he is," Amaya whispered.

And there he was indeed. Vandal Savage stood there, observing the meteor carefully. He then pulled out a vial of red liquid, which was actually the blood of Carter, and sprinkled it all over the meteor.

"HEY!" Mick yelled. "Old guy! Time for you to retire!"

"Oh boy," Savage chuckled. "You found me... so what? I'll kill you all."

"Not if we're your targets," Amaya taunted.

With that, Savage roared and charged at Amaya and Mick, while Ray moved behind the fighting group, trying to disarm the meteor.

However, Savage felt... off.

His fighting skills were not as good as they used to be, as Amaya and Mick were getting actual hits on him.

"What is happening?!" Savage yelled. "What have you all done?!"

"Guess you aren't caught up," Amaya growled.

"You all will pay! And if you wanted to kill me, you can't!" Savage yelled. "I am IMMORTAL!"

However, Mick only chuckled at Savage's statement.

"Amaya's right, you really haven't heard the news," Mick said.

"Guys!" Ray called. "I shrunk the meteor!"

As he said this, a small little poof of steam popped up, harmless. Savage growled, looking up at Mick, only to be met with flames of fury.

* * *

 _ **November 8th, 1943**_

In 1943, Savage was currently making a deal with the Nazis, one he planned to blow sky high once he got his hands on the meteor.

And that's what he did.

As soon as they demanded their money, he shot them all dead, before sprinkling Carter's blood onto the meteor.

"HEY!" a ragged, ghoulish voice called.

Savage's head whipped around, and there was Sara, Rory, and Firestorm.

"What're you lot gonna do? Kill me?!" Savage screamed sarcastically. "Oh no! I'm horrified!"

"Drop the act before we drop our fury on your ass," Firestorm said.

"Well-"

"TOO LATE!"

With that, Firestorm took off into the sky to destroy the meteor, while Rory and Sara advanced to deal with Savage.

" _We need to transmute the molecular properties to shape the meteor into something harmless,_ " Stein said from inside Jax's head.

"Good thinking Grey! Only problem is, I don't know how to do that, or what that is!" Firestorm exclaimed.

" _You can do it, just concentrate your energy into shifting its molecular properties,_ " Stein reassured.

"Okay, whatever you say..." Firestorm said, unsure of what would happen.

However, he trusted Stein.

So, with all of his power, Firestorm began to pour his energy into the meteor.

" _Remember, Jefferson,_ " Stein warned. " _If this meteorite goes off-_ "

"Time blows up the world, I know Grey!" Firestorm yelled.

" _We have the strength to achieve this!_ " Stein said. " _We can do this Jefferson!_ "

"Yeah, we can!" Firestorm screamed.

More and more of Firestorm's energy was being poured into the meteor...

Finally, he let out one last roar.

And the meteor turned from a rock that could destroy time into a puddle that washed over his feet like nothing.

" _Well done Jefferson! You did it!_ " Stein praised.

"Nah Grey, we did it!" Firestorm triumphantly said. Suddenly, he turned around, and it appeared that Rory and Sara were whooping Savage's ass like there was no tomorrow.

"Feel bad sweetie pie?" Sara taunted, wrapping her arm around Savage's neck.

"Don't drop down too fast," Rory's ghastly voice chuckled.

Savage only laughed.

"You can't kill me... not without Kendra..." he said.

"Well, it's not like she hasn't already," giggled Sara.

And with that, a loud snap echoed across the docks, as Vandal Savage dropped dead for the second time in history.

* * *

 ** _August 19th, 2015_**

Finally, in 2015, the captain, hawk, and marksman of the Legends were moving across ancient battlegrounds.

"So... this is where John Diggle trotted with his little posse consisting of Blondie, Katana gal, Sara's dead sister, and the Dark Archer just four weeks after I supposedly died?" Floyd asked, stepping on the rocky ground.

"Yep," Kendra said. "I do research as well Leo."

"I knew you did," Leonard said.

"Hey, that's him!" Kendra said, pointing at Savage, who was readying the meteor with Carter's blood.

"Is that a vial of blood?" Floyd asked. "I've seen some weird ass shit in my time, but damn, that's a whole new level."

"It's Carter's blood," Kendra seethed, blood boiling in her veins. "Its the only way he can make it work..."

"I'd say he just released the hawk from her cage," Leonard muttered.

As he said that, Kendra shot off like a hawk after its prey.

Leonard and Floyd just shrugged, figuring their cover was already blown, before running down to the meteor, while Kendra laid her wrath down on Savage.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED CARTER! YOU KILLED RIP!" Kendra screamed, punching him with Carter's mace. "YOU WILL PAY YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

"Really?" Savage taunted. "You haven't done such a good job in the past 4,000 years, and Carter only did worst, along with Rip!"

Kendra screamed, cried like a hawk, and punched Savage even harder.

It was time.

When he was down on the ground...

Kendra grabbed Aldus' knife, and drove it right through Savage's body.

He didn't die immediately... he felt every blade puncture.

"Feels bad doesn't it?!" Leonard yelled, running over and securing the blade with some ice.

"You still failed..." Savage smirked. "You failed Jonas... Miranda... Carter... Rip. You FAILED THEM ALL!"

Kendra roared, she had officially put up with this shit for 4,000 years, and was done with it.

She grabbed Savage, twirled a few times with his body swirling, and launched him into the air, Floyd firing some shots into his body, before it splashed into the stream adjoining the rocks.

"Huh, that went surprisingly well," Leonard said.

Suddenly, Kendra crashed into his arms, sobbing hysterically in joy.

"H-He's dead," Kendra said. "F-F-Final-lly..."

"And forever more," Leonard reassured her, wrapping his arms around her. Floyd smirked at the couple, noticing that the meteor was beginning to lose its power and become a harmless rock.

Suddenly, the two jumpships arrived, with the rest of the Legends running out and towards the already present ones.

"Stand back guys, I got this!" Firestorm said, moving to the meteor.

"Jax, it's dead," said Floyd. "Like our good ol buddy Savage."

"I don't care, I wanna try this," Firestorm said.

In a few moments, however, the meteor exploded.

Into a stack of jelly beans.

"Jelly beans, anyone?" Jax asked, splitting with Stein. Everyone laughed, and Kendra went off into a corner with Leonard, still hugging, but crying a little less.

"Thank you so much," Kendra whispered. "Captain."

"No problem," Leonard said. "Anything for a Legend."

Captain...

He could get used to that.

* * *

 _ **October 26th, 2016**_

Mayor Oliver Queen had a lot on his plate as of late, but not as much as it would've been without D.A. Chase. He was a really good friend, not just in office, but the two had been out for a drink or two in the mere week that they had known each other.

Speaking of Chase, he came wandering into Oliver's office right then.

"Mr. Mayor, good to see you this morning," Adrian smiled.

"It's Oliver, Adrian," Oliver chuckled. "How are ya buddy?"

"Doing alright, Doris has been sick, but she wouldn't let me stay until she got better," Adrian chuckled.

"Well, she's got that Chase determination in her," Oliver said.

"Oh, also, there's a woman at the front desk claiming she knows you," Adrian said. "Goes by... Tatsu Yamashiro. She also has a man with her, and he says he's her 'apprentice'."

Oliver smiled, remembering Tatsu vividly. Sure, it was a sad smile, but he couldn't deny that she was always a great friend. But this "apprentice"... he was pretty sure he didn't know him.

"Put her through, and her apprentice too," Oliver said.

"Right on it," Adrian said, before walking out. He returned moments later, with Tatsu and the unidentified man.

"You've been busy, Mr. Mayor," Tatsu said, smiling.

"C'mere Tatsu," Oliver said, hugging his old friend. Surprisingly, she hugged back... and tightly too.

"Thank you for letting me in, I feared our last encounter wasn't the best," Tatsu said, sadly thinking about when she drove that sword through Maseo's heart.

"It's alright," Oliver said. "And uh... who's this 'apprentice' of yours?"

"Dr. Nathaniel Haywood," Tatsu said.

"Dr. Nathaniel Haywood, at your service, Mr. Mayor," Nate said, reaching out his hand to shake Oliver's, which he did. "But... you already knew my name, because she-"

"You remind me of someone," Oliver chuckled. "But, I assume this isn't just a friendly everyday visit?"

"Not at all sir," Nate said. "In fact, it's much worst."

"Well, I've got time," sighed Oliver, sitting down. "What is it?"

"Things have started to change in the history books, and there is a man popping up called 'Chronos'," Tatsu explained. "While only fifteen things seem to be altered from what I can tell, it is still dangerous enough to need to contact someone."

"And... how could I help exactly?" Oliver asked.

"Contact the Legends," Nate said.

"Um... excuse me?" Oliver asked.

"Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer, Sara Lance, all of them," Nate said. "Because if what Chronos has done is real, we're gonna need to fix a few things in time."

* * *

 **And with that, we conclude Season 1 of Legends! Now, onto Season 2, starting in two weeks! Stay tuned guys, more Coldhawk, Atomicanary, Vixenwave, and Legends are on their ways!**

 **Thanks for reading, hope to see you soon! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Summary: When Nate, Tatsu, and Oliver head to summon the Waverider, they find out that the Legends may be in more trouble than ever. Eobard, Adrian, and The Pilgrim set out to recruit another member for their newly formed cabal. Tatsu goes on her first mission, while Nate begins to struggle in fitting in.**

 **Well guys, first chapter of Season 2 for this Legends fic! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Also, credit to radpineapple for the arc this chapter. Thanks pal. ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Saved By Grace**_

Oliver had to admit, he had no idea how this "Nathaniel" knew about the Legends... that was information strictly between himself, Team Arrow, and Team Flash.

"How the hell do you know about them?" Oliver asked.

"I too knew about the Legends, and I trust Nathaniel," Tatsu explained, lightly putting an arm between the two. "He's studied under me for a year, so you can figure out the rest Oliver."

Oliver sighed, letting the tension between him and Nathaniel ebb away before speaking again.

"Okay, so... what kind of trouble are we talking about?" Oliver asked.

"Astronomical levels," Nate said. "The Legends are basically stuck at the bottom of the ocean."

"500 feet out from the Statue of Liberty," Tatsu added.

"Do you know how they could even get there?" Oliver inquired.

"Probably something to do with Chronos," Nate said.

"So, Mr. Queen," Tatsu said, "shall we check it out? I'd imagine its not too hard to rent a submarine..."

Oliver sighed.

"I'll see what I can do..."

In about thirty minutes, Oliver and Tatsu, along with Nate, were on board the crashed Waverider, armed with nothing but their wits and flashlights.

"What the hell happened here?" Oliver whispered to no one in particular.

"Ship wreck, I guess," Nate responded.

"Well, stay close," Oliver said. "We don't know what we're getting ourselves into..."

"Look!" Tatsu finally spoke up, pointing to the med-bay.

There was someone there...

It was Floyd Lawton.

"Floyd?" Oliver whispered, shining his flashlight Deadshot's way.

Sure enough, it was indeed Lawton. Speaking of which, he started stirring right then and there.

"The hell... ah dammit, its Queen and his minions," Floyd growled.

"Floyd? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, growing defensive.

"Just trying to figure out the same thing," Floyd muttered. "Lets all get a drink, and then we'll talk..."

So, the next ten minutes were spent with a replica of Rory's Schnapps recipe, and discussing how Floyd became a Legend, and what he last remembered.

"So then, we crash into the ocean, with me and Gideon as the only ones still here," Floyd finished.

"Can you retell the last mission you remember?" Tatsu asked. "I need you to be a little more specific..."

Floyd sighed. "Well, here's our merry fellowship's last tale to remember..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback, After Savage's Death...**_

Currently, it was a nice and quiet day in France, 1637.

All was at peace knowing that as of now, King Louis XIII had taken Anne to be his wife.

However, what no one was aware of was that a bunch of time assassins were on their way to blast their backsides to Kingdom Come.

Currently, the defenseless king and queen were in their bed, having the time of their life, when...

BANG!

A bunch of time assassins kicked down the door.

"STAND DOWN!" one yelled.

Suddenly, a few rags came out from the closet, and Ragman stepped out.

"Didn't expect me, did ya?" Rory's ghastly voice chuckled.

He then threw the other two goons aside, when Stein's voice echoed into his earpiece.

" _Mr. Regan! That was only a small fracture of their team!_ " Stein yelled.

"I'm on my way out," Rory said. "And uh... you two stay here."

He winked at the newlyweds, and ran out, encountering Amaya and Floyd on the way.

"You handle the guys in the bedroom?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah, they got destroyed," Rory chuckled.

Floyd suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Amaya asked.

"I just love an unintentional crude joke in the heat of battle," laughed Floyd.

Suddenly, they saw Firestorm get thrown across the castle grounds, and took that as their sign to head out.

As soon as they got out, Sara snapped someone's neck, with Ray cringing as he watched.

"I told her violence isn't always the answer!" Ray protested. Sara smirked at her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Mick ran in, trying to fight with a fencing sword. "I left my gun back on the Waverider... don't ask why."

Sara tried to open her mouth, but Ray put an arm-seat belt around his girlfriend, not wanting her to get bruised and bloody in her face.

And suddenly, Leonard was tossed in by Kendra, who also set her feet down on the ground, along with Firestorm.

"Lets kick some ass," Leonard smirked.

" _Another reason I adore you,_ " Kendra thought, but kept that thought to herself as she began to beat ass with the rest of the Legends.

In five minutes, all of them were either dead or knocked out.

"Now then, shall we depart?" asked Sara.

"Eh, I like it here," Firestorm chuckled.

The Legends cringed as they headed back to the Waverider, waiting for the new captain to find another mission.

"I would say that went pretty well," Rory said.

"I hate these fancy-ass times," Mick muttered. "Thank God we're out of there..."

"So, Captain Snart," Sara said, "where to next?"

"Not sure," Leonard said, sitting down in the captain's chair.

"How about we go pay our good ol pal Jonah Hex a visit again?" Floyd suggested. "I quite liked him."

"How about something in Central City, 2017?" Ray asked. "There's apparently this dude named Ralph Dib-"

"Nope! Not heading back to Central for some random low-life," Leonard said, flashing a smirk at the end.

"Thank god," Ray whispered. "I was just trying to get that out of the picture..."

"Gideon, what do you think should be our next priority?" Amaya asked.

" _Under normal circumstances, I would say we should fix the anachronism in 1492 involving Christopher Columbus,_ " the A.I. said. " _However, one of our engines was sabotaged by Prometheus while you all were on duty. I'd say imminent death is the most likely option._ "

Coincidentally, as soon as Gideon said this, the Waverider shook, sending all of its crew across the room and into the wall.

"Now, THAT'S TO THE WINDOW AND THE WALL!" Floyd shouted, laughing. "Oh, we're all gonna die..."

"Not this time!" Leonard shouted. "Team, seats and seat belts NOW! We're crash landing this puppy..."

"When?!" Kendra shouted.

" _Star City, 2017,_ " Gideon said. " _I suggest holding on... this is going to be a big one..._ "

* * *

"And then, the rest is history," Floyd said, downing the last of his beer.

"What happened to the other Legends?" Nate asked.

"We all got scattered across the Waverider, in compartments everywhere for God-knows-how long," sighed Floyd.

"Well, you have fun with finding them," Oliver said. "Lets go people."

"I think Nate and I will stay and help Mr. Lawton find his accomplices," Tatsu said. "Plus, if anything goes awry, I have my weapon."

"I'm down," Nate said.

"Well, best of luck," Oliver said. He then made his way out of the Waverider, into the submarine, and back to Star City.

"So, where do we begin?" Floyd chuckled.

So, the three set out to find the other Legends.

Mick was found in the kitchen. Sara and Ray were found in their shared bed. Rory and Amaya were found in the armory. Jax and Stein were found in the science lab. All of the Legends were grateful to be found at long last, and they got to know Nate and Tatsu immediately.

"Wait..." Stein spoke up all of a sudden. "Where are Captain Snart and Mrs. Saunders?"

All of them suddenly realized that their captain and the hawk were still missing.

"I'll look for em," Sara said, running off.

Sara returned in moments with the captain, who was helping Kendra to walk.

"She's in a bit of shock," Leonard explained.

"Thank you guys for not forgetting us," Kendra smiled.

"I hate to interrupt," Gideon suddenly spoke up, "but I have detected a huge anachronism in 1492 involving Christopher Columbus."

Nate suddenly gasped. "MY NOTES!"

He then pulled out a notebook, and looked at all of them regarding the discovery of America.

"Chronos' first time shift was in 1492," Nate said, still shocked. "He assassinated Columbus, and thus, history shifted dramatically. We better stop him."

"No duh," Jax said.

"Lets strap in team," Leonard said.

With that, all of the Legends, Tatsu, and Nate strapped in, and headed back to the founding of America.

* * *

However, they weren't the first ones there.

Eobard, Adrian, and The Pilgrim were there too.

They were currently hiding in the bushes of San Salvador, waiting for the exact right minute to strike the Nina, Pinta, and Santa Maria.

"Why don't we just take them out now? We've been sitting here for at least an hour," Adrian sighed.

"I do agree with you somewhat, Mr. Chase," said Eobard, setting down his binoculars. "However, we must wait patiently."

"Pfft, I know that feeling," The Pilgrim muttered. "What I did formerly required the utmost patience."

"Being D.A. was fun, but this ain't," Adrian sighed. "Sometimes I wish my wife was still here..."

"And I wish the same for my significant other," The Pilgrim sighed, throwing her head back.

Adrian suddenly stood up. "I need to go meet with someone."

"So you're just leaving us?" Eobard asked.

"Temporarily," Adrian chuckled. "See you guys in a bit."

He then used his time stone, and vanished in a gleam of light.

Meanwhile, there were four people in a nearby forest brush: Amaya, Floyd, Rory, and Tatsu, all disguised as Indians.

"These rags are way itchier than my other ones," Rory commented.

"I've spotted Chronos and The Pilgrim," Floyd said. "I don't see Prometheus though..."

"He's probably somewhere else," sighed Amaya. "Either way, welcome to the Legends Tatsu. I can tell you'll be a great part."

"Thank you," Tatsu smiled. "And so will Nate, I guarantee."

"Does he have powers?" Rory asked.

"No, but his mind is like a two edged sword: sharp," Tatsu said. "Wait... they're moving."

Tatsu was right, Eobard and The Pilgrim were indeed moving.

They headed onto the beach, just as Columbus fell on his knees to thank God for keeping his crew and ships safe.

Suddenly, he looked up as Eobard cocked his gun.

"You better get those prayers out now," Eobard smirked. "They won't do you much good after that."

"Who in King Ferdinand's name are you two?!" Columbus screamed.

"The two who sealed your fate," The Pilgrim muttered.

"Now," Floyd whispered.

The Indian-disguised Legend newbies ran towards Eobard and The Pilgrim, spears in hand.

Yes, they used spears.

If Floyd used his guns, or Tatsu used her sword, or heaven forbid the Deviram Rags, they would have to mind wipe Columbus.

That in and of itself would take longer than necessary.

So, they went to fighting. Rory and Floyd took Eobard, whilst Amaya and Tatsu took on The Pilgrim...

Easier said than done.

Fighting Eobard was already a task in and of itself. He was a speedster, and even in all of his gear, he was still one tough cookie.

And then, there was The Pilgrim... evidently she wasn't a fighting type.

Amaya and Tatsu had her on the ground within a minute... and Amaya yanked off her mask.

She was pretty underneath, no one could deny that.

"Wait... I think I know her," Rory said, turning to the woman.

The Pilgrim smirked. "Take a good look... you won't see it again for a while."

She then vanished with the time stone, and Eobard growled.

"This failed miserably... you won Legends, but never again," he angrily spat.

He then moved back, pulled out his time stone, and vanished.

Then, Rory turned to Columbus. "I'm Amerigo Vespucci. These are my friends: Nicholas Cage, Robyn Adele Anderson, and Jessica Henwick. Please, take care Columbus."

"God be with you four, thank you so much," Columbus said.

"No problem," Floyd sighed.

And with that, the Legends went back to the Waverider, wondering...

Who was that woman underneath the mask of "The Pilgrim"?

* * *

Eobard sighed, removing his Chronos helmet back at what little was left of the Vanishing Point, and setting it down on the table.

"We screwed this up. Big time," he growled at Adrian and The Pilgrim. "This would have done it... but apparently we didn't think this through enough."

Suddenly, Adrian chuckled a small bit.

"What?" Eobard demanded.

"Its just funny," Adrian chuckled. "How you think all we did was screw this mission up."

"The time-quake was supposed to cause a ripple that would prevent all of the Legends' existences," Eobard growled. "And because you weren't there, all failed."

"Not necessarily," The Pilgrim said. "Mr. Morrison had to fetch a new recruit..."

Suddenly, the heels of boots could be heard clicking the ground as a new individual stepped into the room.

"Mr. Thawne, Pilgrim," Adrian said, gesturing to their newest guest...

There was a pause.

"Meet Talia al Ghul, Heiress to the Demon... and newest member of our gang."

"Good evening," Talia said to the group. "And as long as Sara Lance pays for what she did to betray the League, I shall be content to follow in these steps you all carve."

"So, what are we? Some sort of Legion?" The Pilgrim asked.

Eobard suddenly smirked.

"You could say that..."

* * *

 **Oh boy... THE LEGION OF DOOM HAS JUST BEEN FORMED! :D**

 **What could this mean for our Legends friends? At least Nate and Tatsu will be sticking around for a while. :)**

 **Okay guys, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Trust me, you do NOT wanna miss the next chapter... ;)**

 **See you guys soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Summary: When the Legends investigate a time-quake involving Al Capone in 1920's Chicago, Nate falls ill and has his life put on a timer. Leonard discovers there may be more to his and Kendra's relationship, but Adrian arrives to put a road block in their way. Martin discovers something interesting that could change his life forever. An unlikely bond forms between Tatsu and Floyd.**

 **Alrighty guys: Chapter 15! Lets do this!**

 **Oh, and this is something I wanted to mention: I won't be re-writing Season 3 of Legends for this book sadly. I think the way that this story will end will satisfy all, BUT! I will, however, be re-writing S3 of the Flash when summertime comes! Stay tuned guys! ;)**

 **I'm also doing a few collab fics with my best fanfiction friend, radpineapple. :D**

 **Now, onto the chapter! (and there's a poll on my profile where you can vote for who you think The Pilgrim is)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Livin' In A Gangsta's Paradise**_

Currently, the newest Legends were recovering from the latest time jump, from 1492 San Salvador to the Temporal Zone. Tatsu was temporarily blind, and Nate couldn't feel his legs.

"It'll be like that for a while," Leonard said, ever positive.

"I feel like I'm gonna die," Nate muttered, nearly throwing up.

"Yeah, you look pale," Mick said nonchalantly.

"No-no, guys," Nate uttered, gagging. "I feel..."

He then passed out in the middle of the floor.

"NATHANIEL!" yelled Tatsu, jumping out of her seat, and falling as well due to her temporary blindness.

"Get him to the med-bay!" Sara said, picking him up with Ray. Floyd helped guide Tatsu through the halls of the Waverider. When they got to the med-bay, Nate was on the bed within seconds, hooked up to Gideon.

" _I have administered a small sedative,_ " Gideon said, before she gasped. " _Oh no..._ "

"What is it?!" Tatsu screamed, looking around with very little vision.

" _It appears Dr. Heywood has contracted a very severe sickness, likely caused by a bug bite from 1492,_ " Gideon explained. " _I'd say he has about twenty four hours to live._ "

"WHAT?!" Tatsu yelled again. "Nathaniel! ANSWER ME-"

"Hey hey, hey!" Floyd said, holding her down as gently as possible. "We'll get a cure for him. Right Gideon?"

" _I... I can't answer that for sure, Mr. Lawton,_ " Gideon said. " _I do hope none of you had any feuds with Dr. Heywood, because chances are rising that you won't get to settle it._ "

"No no NO!" Tatsu yelled.

"Look at me, Tatsu," Floyd said. "I think you're having a panic attack...alright, I want you to tell me: how long have you had Nate under your wing?"

Tatsu breathed slowly, before saying "About 2 years..."

"Good," Floyd said. "Now, what would you do if-"

" _I have discovered a cure!_ " Gideon's voice suddenly said.

"When?" Tatsu asked, a little more calm thanks to Floyd.

" _That's the bad news,_ " Gideon muttered. " _I have discovered that the cure is located in 1927, Chicago...and its in the hands of Al Capone._ "

"Oh god no," Sara muttered.

"That's like walking into a death trap," Ray said. "What, should we just ask Capone to hand it over?"

"Listen," Floyd said, helping Tatsu up, "Why don't you guys take care of Capone and that cure? I'll stay here with Tatsu and make sure she doesn't lose herself."

"I'm fine," Tatsu said.

"No you are not," Floyd rebutted. "Now, come on. You look seriously hungry."

Tatsu was reluctant to do so, but she followed the ex-Suicide Squad member towards the kitchen.

Ray then looked up at his girlfriend, "So, shall I grab my fedora?"

"If you have a fedora in your closet, I...will do something to you," Sara said, partly threatening and partly joking.

So, when the two arrived back on the bridge, Leonard wasn't pleased.

Not with the time period, as he had always looked up to Capone in his criminal years, but the reason for why they were headed there.

"Looks like Bonnie and Clyde have been the bearers of bad news today," Mick chuckled.

"This sounds serious," Amaya commented.

"I do believe Ms. Jiwe is right," Stein said.

"Are we so sure that the cure to whatever Nate has is actually even in 1927?" Rory asked. "I don't doubt Gideon, but..."

"Yeah, what if...there is no cure?" Kendra asked.

"There has to be," Jax said. "I'm not losing a Legend the exact same moment we came back."

"Then let's head out," Leonard said.

However...he couldn't help but imagine that this would end badly.

* * *

Currently, The Pilgrim was training with Talia for her sword skill set to improve.

"You are getting better, my pupil," Talia smiled, laying her sword aside as The Pilgrim recovered her mask and coat. "The Legends won't stand a chance against you soon enough."

"Thank you Talia," The Pilgrim said, placing her mask back on. "Its good to know that I am not totally useless."

"Stop it with feeling useless," Talia said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "You're strong, powerful, and beautiful; anyone who dares say otherwise will meet my sword."

The Pilgrim let out a soft chuckle. "You're an amazing teacher Talia."

Talia let a small smile creep onto her face, but Adrian wandered into the room.

"Ladies, you two are gonna want to come in here pretty fast," he said.

The two women rushed into a nearby room with Adrian, where Eobard was waiting for all of them. Adrian's scarred eye looked at Eobard dangerously.

"We have located the first fragment of the Spear of Destiny," Eobard declared.

"The spear that penetrated the side of Christ on the Cross," said The Pilgrim.

"But why are we hunting the spear when the Legends are on the loose?" asked Talia.

"Because when we get said spear," Eobard began, "we do not have to worry about said Legends..."

"And how is that so?" asked The Pilgrim.

"The spear can be used to re-write reality itself," smirked Eobard. "And with it, we can do anything... change our destiny, bring back deceased loved ones, and even make the Legends our servants..."

"Good," Adrian declared. "I would do anything to bring back Doris, and get rid of this hideous scar too..."

"Why did you murder Doris anyway?" asked Eobard. "Not like you had much longer as Prometheus after that anyway-"

Adrian suddenly grabbed Eobard by his neck and punched him in the face.

"You mention her name one more time, I dare you..." he growled lowly.

"Or what?" Eobard smirked. "I'm a speedster..."

"You act like I'm supposed to fear that factor," Adrian growled. "It just makes me wanna kick your ass even more, Chronos."

Eobard sighed... he didn't need his second-in-command angry right now.

Not now...

"Very well then, you win," Eobard declared. "Just remember: we're a team. We don't need a civil war between us."

"You mean a war, there would be nothing civil about it," Talia smiled. "Now, shall we pay Mr. Capone a visit?"

"Lets do it," The Pilgrim said.

And with that, the legion changed into their 1920's garbs, with The Pilgrim still not revealing her true identity that hid underneath the mask.

* * *

Meanwhile, however, the Legends were having a blast.

Mick and Amaya were disguised as a cute newly-wed couple named Clyde and Bonnie Rory. Sara was disguised as a vintage flapper, with Ray as her husband. Leonard was a guard along with Jax, and Martin was some sort of singer, while Kendra was a normal civilian. Rory had taken the role of a detective specializing in bringing down Al Capone.

"I've always wanted to visit Chicago," smiled Amaya. "Mom's magazines didn't do it justice."

"Illegal drinking, gambling, and prostitution," sighed Stein. "I hate this era."

"I feel right at home professor," smiled Mick.

"Oh, of course you do," Rory muttered.

"Focus, team," Leonard chided. "We need to find some dingus named Eliot Ness, chief in bringing down Capone."

"I thought that was tax evasion," said Rory.

"Kid's got a point," Sara said.

"I'm 24," Rory replied.

"Hi 24, I'm Sara Lance," Sara smirked. Rory couldn't help but chuckle as Ray wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"This is gonna be harder without Floyd," Jax said. "He's got the fastest draw out of anyone here."

"I wonder why they call him Deadshot," Kendra said sarcastically. Jax let out a chuckle.

"Lets split u-" Stein began, before he was cut off...

His younger self was wandering the streets.

He was the anachronism.

"Jefferson," Stein whispered to him. "C-Come with me, please."

"Okay..." Jax said. His telepathic link was at work; he knew something was off with Grey. But he didn't question it as he wandered off with him.

"Jefferson, my younger self is the anachronism," Stein said.

"What the hell?" Jax whispered. "How did your younger self get in 1927?"

"I would believe our friends Chronos, Prometheus, and The Pilgrim would have something to do with it," sighed the professor.

"Should we, uh..." Jax paused.

"What is it?" Stein asked.

"I just found Capone," said Jax...

Pointing over to where the gangster stood, with young Stein.

"My god," Young Stein muttered to himself. "You-you're Scarface."

"Scarface? I hated that nickname ever since it was given to me," Capone growled dangerously. "Lets get him, boys."

Two of Capone's men took out Young Stein with the butts of their Tommy guns, and dragged him away. Since it was 20's Chicago, no one batted an eye.

"We gotta call the others," Jax declared.

"I saw them enter a nearby bar," said Stein. "Lets go."

When they entered the bar, however, not one of the Legends seemed to remember their mission.

Sara was tap dancing up on stage with Amaya singing some doo-wop song right beside her, the two somehow gaining access to the stage; Rory was patting Mick's back, the latter having passed out from drinks. Ray was applauding his girlfriend, whilst Leonard and Kendra just observed with smiles.

Even Jax and Stein couldn't deny that Sara Lance could tap dance better than anyone they'd ever seen.

When she and Amaya were through though, they immediately gathered the team together.

"Guys, Grey's younger self is the anachronism," Jax said. "And he was just kidnapped by Capone too."

"Well, I was waiting for something to pop up," Rory smirked.

"Lets rock this gangsta's paradise," Kendra smirked, making finger guns.

Ray then picked up the drunk Mick, throwing his legs over his shoulders. "Lets bounce. And, uh, hon... you sure you're gonna fight Capone in those shoes?"

"I've broken necks with a broken ankle," Sara smirked, winking at him.

"Lets go team," Leonard said, moving out with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tatsu had remained by Nate's side for the past two or three hours that he had been lying there, softly crying on occasion.

The only tears she had ever shed came from the deaths of Akio and Maseo, and the stories of her ancestors.

But now, her protege was dying because of a disease she could have easily prevented from happening...

"You blame yourself, don't you?"

Floyd's voice echoed in the med-bay, and Tatsu's tear stained face looked up at him, trying to make as much confidence for herself as possible.

"Mr. Lawton, I didn't hear you come in," she stammered. "W-would you like something?"

"Yeah, you to follow me," Floyd said. "If you just stare at him, he ain't getting better any faster."

Tatsu really, _really_ wanted to tell the marksman that he was wrong...

But the thing is, he wasn't.

And she reluctantly stood up, following him down the halls of the Waverider.

"You'll get used to it," Floyd said, trying to provide some comfort to the woman. It wasn't doing much good, but a little was better than none.

He soon led her to the kitchen, where he poured them both a shot of Brandy.

"You'll need it, especially after now," sighed Floyd, downing his shot. Tatsu held it, staring at the glass and not responding.

"Tatsu, please," Floyd said. "At least say something."

"I failed him," she whispered.

" _Its a start,_ " Floyd's little voice inside his head whispered.

"I was supposed to defend him with my life," she said, the tears welling up in her eyes again as he moved next to her. "I took him underneath my wing, swore I would teach him everything I knew... I had a feeling I should have just let him stay back in 2017."

"Maybe, but he's here now," Floyd said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "And...just imagine what could happen if you left him back in 2017. Kid seemed kinda reckless without you."'

Tatsu chuckled softly. "..Thank you Floyd. I needed that."

"Anything for a fellow Legend," he smiled at her. "Now, you need another drink?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Tatsu said, pouring another shot of Brandy, due to her last one spilling in their chat.

The two then clinked their glasses, knowing that this was the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

The gangster group of Al Capone was now at the docks, with Young Stein's feet tied to cinder blocks.

"Very popular these days, those things are," Capone chuckled dryly. "They look to be just your size Mr. Stein."

"Go to the place where all the bad people go!" Young Stein yelled.

"You mean hell? I would, but I like it here better," Capone smirked. "Welcome to-"

"HANDS OFF!"

Capone and his posse looked off to their sides, and there were the present Legends, none of them in their traditional battle clothes. Sara wielded her tap shoes as her weapons, Rory had a set of knives, and Ray had a drunk Mick. Amaya had her totem, and the rest were using board planks. And then there was Firestorm.

Pretty good arsenal if you ask me.

Anyway, Capone didn't seem fazed at all. "Some new play-things? Sounds nice to me. Light em up boys!"

Capone's men pulled out their guns, and started firing at the Legends...

Sara had five teeth knocked out of one of the gangsters within six seconds.

Leonard and Kendra kept on knocking out goons, working together like a charm. Amaya noticed, and made sure that Young Stein was safe, while also observing her sweet, sweet OTP...

Wait, what?

Anyway, all seemed to be going well...

But suddenly, Eobard's team showed up.

"Well well well," Adrian muttered, staring at the Legends. "Now this is-"

"Interesting," Talia smirked. Adrian couldn't lie; after he had saved her moments before she would have died on Lian Yu, Talia had grown a smart mouth.

To him, it was awesome.

"I got the captain and the hawk," Adrian said. "Just don't let Sara's shoes hit anything on you. Those things are killers stronger than any of us."

"They're heels," Talia said.

"You're point?" asked The Pilgrim. "They have metal reinforcing them. That shit's deadly."

"Lets just kill them," Eobard sighed.

And with that, the legion raced toward their specified combatants.

Leonard and Kendra instantly found out that you didn't stand a chance against Adrian Chase with nothing but boardwalk planks.

And soon enough...

He had a gun to Kendra's head, forcing Leonard to drop the plank as he pleaded for the sobbing Kendra's life.

"C'mon, come clean about it..." Adrian growled. "Tell me, Leo."

"Tell you what?!" Leonard screamed. He didn't realize how much Kendra meant to him before this moment, and he regretted that so badly...for this may be the last time he laid sight on her chocolate brown eyes.

"What you're too scared to tell Sara, Raymond, Mick, Kendra, Lisa! TELL ME!" Adrian screamed, tightening the already-firm grip he had on Kendra.

Leonard knew...

But he, for the first time... was scared.

"I-I, I'm afraid..." he whispered.

"What?" Adrian asked, tilting his head. "Say that again."

"I'm afraid...I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY SISTER! OR MY TEAM! OR KENDRA!" he bellowed, causing the Legends to look over. Even Eobard's team seemed interested.

Adrian Chase was a man who could break anyone...some just took more time than others.

He could add Leonard to this list.

"Good," Adrian whispered. He then let Kendra go, and she threw herself into Leonard's arms as she sobbed, barely able to stand up.

Even Sara looked to be near tears at how much pain Kendra was in.

"Oh, and here's a lil souvenir," Adrian winked, tossing something Amaya's way. She caught it, but it was nothing more than a small tube.

"What is it?" Amaya demanded.

"Nate's cure," Adrian smirked evilly.

It wasn't even a mere five seconds before the legion disappeared, heading back into their headquarters at the destroyed Vanishing Point.

* * *

Back on the Waverider, meanwhile, Floyd and Tatsu greeted their team with open arms.

"Where's Kendra and the captain?" asked Floyd.

"Resting," said Rory. "I wouldn't disturb them."

Tatsu nodded, before asking, "Did you get Nathaniel's cure?"

"Yeah, we did," Ray said. "Believe it or not, Prometheus was the one to give it to us."

" _And I scanned it, it really is the cure,_ " Gideon said. " _Go ahead, give it to him_."

"She can do that?" asked Tatsu.

"And much more," Sara smirked. "I really need to wash my feet..."

"Lets give Nate the cure, then I'll get you a bath ready," Ray said.

"Aww, Ray..." Sara cooed. The rest of the present team fake-gagged.

Then, they shot off to the med-bay, and found Nate, still unconscious.

"Wait, where's Young Stein?" asked Amaya.

"We took him back," Jax said.

"He was quite the ass-hat," Stein sneered.

However, he would not be able to revisit the present day without something else there, due to his conversation with his younger self...

Suddenly, Ray injected Nate with the serum... he shot up instantly. Tatsu immediately started sobbing with joy.

"NATHANIEL!" she screamed, hugging her protege.

"T-Tatsu?" he asked wearily. "How..How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Amaya said. "I'll go tack Mick to his room."

She then grabbed Mick bridal-style and wandered off to his room.

"You held yourself together kid, well done," Floyd smiled.

"Thanks, I guess," Nate said. "I...I feel amazing. I just thought I should say that."

The Legends all chuckled. They could tell already that Nate and Tatsu would make great members.

But, as for Leonard and Kendra...

Their lives may never be the same after tonight.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! As a way of trying to apologize for being so late, I wanna confirm a few things about my Earth-X upcoming crossover for this fic.**

 **\- The Earth-X versions of Adrian Chase and Barry Allen will be making an appearance.  
\- Nate will be a focus character of the crossover, as well as Caitlin Snow.  
\- I will not be using Iris West.  
\- The Freedom Fighters will be very different, with Ray Terril and Leo Snart not existing in this.  
\- Jefferson Pierce is still making an appearance as one of the main heroes.**

 **And finally...**

 **\- Another Legend will join the team: it will either be Thea Queen, Alex Danvers, Slade Wilson, or Jesse Quick.**

 **Hope this gets you all excited! See ya in the next chapter: we're meeting Zari Tomaz! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Rory discovers an interesting time-quake that occurs in the future instead of the past, and recruits Floyd, Nate, and Tatsu to help, but causes a bigger problem than before by accident. Leonard tries to comfort and find out whats wrong with Kendra. Ray tries helps Mick to let Amaya know his true feelings for her...by telling him how he got with Sara.**

 **Alrighty guys, here we go: Chapter 16! Finally we get to see Nate in action and Tatsu suiting up, haha.**

 **And also: The Pilgrim's identity will either be revealed during or right after the Earth-X crossover. Who's excited to see who she is?! I AM! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Arc Of The**_ ** _Covenant_**

Leonard and Kendra...

They had seen better days.

Leonard, as soon as he had gotten on the ship, carried Kendra to her bed, trying to calm her from the sobbing heap that she had become.

"Kendra, Kendra, listen to me!" Leonard called out to her, "Its me. It's Leo. Adrian's gone."

It wasn't helping. She was still shaking and crying her eyes out.

" _I do have reason to believe she is having a panic attack, Captain Snart,_ " Gideon spoke up. " _Keep talking to her though, it appears it helps her._ "

"Okay, Kendra, please listen to me," Leonard said, cradling her body. "Adrian is gone. We didn't kill him-no, we just made sure he'll never hurt you again. Okay? Kendra?!"

Kendra was starting to breath at a normal rate again, slowly but surely.

"L-Leo?" she shakily asked. "I-Is Adrian-"

"He's gone for now," Leonard soothed, rubbing her back. "I promise. He'll never harm you again Kendra. Not on my life..."

Kendra's sobs slowly reduced to hiccups and moist eyes, before she muttered something incoherent.

"W-What?" Leonard asked.

"Please... don't leave me," she whispered, almost like a beg.

It tore him to even more shreds than the kind that Adrian had ripped him into to hear the strongest woman he had ever met break down sobbing in his arms, helpless and afraid.

"O-Of course," he whispered, hugging her tighter. She muttered something among the lines of "thank you", before drifting off to sleep.

And Leonard had a terrible feeling that Kendra's worries were only just beginning.

* * *

Rory sat in his seat on the bridge, pondering over his thoughts.

It was days like these where he would just walk out in the cold night (due to the fact that the Deviram Rags gave him the power to stay awake 24 hours), and think.

"Man, I'm bored," he muttered, heading down to the center of the bridge. He spun around in the captain's chair, lightly chuckling as he did so.

" _Mr. Regan, I do believe there is something you should seriously consider looking at,_ " Gideon said.

"Alrighty then... what's going on?" he asked steadily.

" _It concerns a woman in the future named Zari Adrianna Tomaz,_ " Gideon spoke. " _She was murdered in 2042, causing the whole time line to flux._ "

"And who was she murdered by?" asked Rory.

Gideon paused...

" _Simon Morrison, but most know him as Adrian Chase or Prometheus,_ " Gideon said.

Rory sighed. Prometheus was already as much of a bitch as he was, but did he REALLY have to go to murdering a woman in the future to get satisfied these days?!

"Gideon, get the jump ship ready," Rory said.

" _I don't think you would want to solo this one, Mr._ _Regan,_ " Gideon warned. " _You and I both know that Prometheus is a dangerous foe._ "

"Yeah, one who deserves to be ripped a new one," Rory muttered, making his way back to his room to fetch the rags.

When suddenly...

He ran into Nate.

"Mr. Regan!" Nate whisper-exclaimed.

"It's just Rory, Nate," Rory smiled.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked. "On a mission?"

"Yeah, and lets stick with the 'you' part only," Rory said.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" asked Nate. "I could do something!"

"Nate, I appreciate the concern," Rory said, "but-"

" _He does need the help,_ " Gideon said quietly.

"Yes," Nate muttered.

Suddenly, Floyd and Tatsu came walking down the hallway, quietly talking with one another before spotting Rory and Nate.

"You two up to something?" asked Floyd.

"Not again," Rory sighed.

"Do you need help, Mr. Regan?"

" _Yes,_ " confirmed Gideon.

"I'll go get my katana," Tatsu said. Floyd went off with her, presumably to get his guns.

Rory sighed...

There went his chances of a solo mission out the window.

* * *

And now, he stood with the three behind an ARGUS facility.

"Are we getting close to saving who we need to save?" asked Nate.

"Be patient," Rory's ghastly voice whispered. He then pointed to the doors, where two ARGUS guards had walked past. "That's where we're headed."

"To get who or what?" asked Floyd.

"A woman named Zari Adrianna Tomaz," he whispered. "She's gonna be murdered by Prometheus and that screws the timeline harder than when Barry does it..."

"What?" asked Tatsu.

"Never mind," Rory muttered. "Lets just go in there."

The four then quickly sprinted into the warehouse, and walked through the door, where Zari was actually headed to.

"W-Who the hell are you all?!" Zari shrieked, having turned her back to them when they had walked in.

"We're not heroes, we're Legends," Tatsu said.

"And trust me, you're gonna want to come with us," Rory's ghastly voice said. "If you don't, you'll die."

"I've heard that one before," Zari muttered, waving them off. "Now shoo. I need to go."

"Well come with us," Floyd said. "Trust me, you don't want to-"

"How do I know that you people aren't ARGUS agents coming to take me away? LIKE YOU DID MY BROTHER?!" Zari screamed.

"T-They took your brother?" Nate asked.

Zari's necklace suddenly started glowing. "I'm not gonna ask again. Get out."

Suddenly, however, a window shattered..

And it wasn't any old ARGUS agent that jumped through it.

It was Prometheus.

"Alright Zari, I'm only gonna ask nicely once," Prometheus said, drawing his bow. "Hands up. And come with me."

Zari suddenly channeled the power from her necklace, a totem similar to Amaya's, and shot a wind blast his way.

But Chase avoided it like it was nothing, and shot an arrow her way.

Well, lucky for her, Nate jumped in the way...

And lucky for him, his entire body turned into steel.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Floyd exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" Nate said.

"Watch out!" Zari called, and she was right. Prometheus had another arrow ready, and he launched it...

But Tatsu's sword sliced through it like it was nothing.

"Now do you believe us?!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah lets go!" Zari said.

And with that, the present Legends ran out of the old warehouse with Zari.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Waverider, Leonard was walking with Kendra into the kitchen, after she finally felt like getting up.

"I promise, nothing's gonna hurt you," Leonard told her, still holding onto her.

"O-Okay," Kendra muttered, still taking slow steps.

Leonard was one of the humans on earth, that if you looked at him, you would say that he looked like he didn't have a heart at all.

Well, he did.

It was just shattered into a million pieces at this sight.

Kendra was the strongest woman he had ever met, and to see her so broken and fragile like this just made him wish that he could kill Adrian Chase himself.

"Kendra, are you ready to let go?" he asked. "If not, don't worry about it. You can-"

"N-no I think so," she whispered.

She let go slowly, and reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bowl, some cereal, and a cup. She filled the cup with OJ, and loaded the cereal, and poured in the milk.

"Thank you Leo," she whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem Kendra," said Leonard. "Anything for you."

She then stood on her tippy toes and gave him a little peck. "Thank you so much."

She then went to the table, and ate her cereal happily.

Leonard secretly prayed that Kendra wasn't going to have to go through trauma or PTSD. It would shatter his heard even more.

Because deep, deep down...

He really did love her.

* * *

"Haircut," Mick said, walking into Ray's laboratory.

"Hey Mick! What's up buddy?" he asked.

"Does Amaya like me?" he asked, plain and simple.

Ray's blood went cold at this question... he and Amaya had just had the same conversation about Mick.

 _After the Capone and young Stein incident in 1927, Sara and Ray had un-winded in the best way possible for both of them, but we won't get into that for now._

 _Meanwhile, at this moment, he had just been working on some stuff to improve the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. matrix and merging ability, when Amaya suddenly walked in._

 _"Hey Ray, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked._

 _"Sure thing!" Ray said happily, turning around in his chair. "What's up?"_

 _"Do you think Mick likes me? As in, like like?" Amaya asked._

 _Ray sighed... the signs were there for it all. Mick started spending more time with her, and she wanted to bond with him more than any one else these days._

 _"I would say he does," Ray smiled._

 _"R-Really? You think so?" Amaya asked._

 _"Mick doesn't open up around anyone except you and Leonard, so I think its clear that he is into you," smiled Ray. "I would say go for it. Mick's really a teddy bear... a really dumb one that thinks with his stomach."_

 _Amaya giggled. "You're right about that. Thanks Ray."_

 _"Anytime," Ray smiled._

Unbeknownst to him, during this flashback, he had recounted to Mick everything he and Sara did during their relationship. And he was laughing.

"I didn't know you had those skills Haircut!" he laughed. "I respect you much more now. But uh, about Amaya..."

"Yeah, g-go for it buddy!" he said. "I think she'll be really really happy."

"Thanks Haircut," said Mick, before walking out.

"Oh no... I hope I didn't tell him about the donuts," Ray muttered, before going back to his studies.

* * *

Rory was now in his bedroom, with Zari in tow, who's presence was not yet known about on the Waverider.

"Welcome to my room," Rory said, opening the door. "You'll feel right at home here with our little band of misfits."

"Cool," Zari said, walking around a bit. "Hey, one question... how weird are you people?"

"Well, we have an assassin that doubles as a professional tap dancer," Rory shrugged. "And now a kid that can transform into steel..."

"You're right, I'll feel right at home," Zari said. She then set down her backpack and pulled out a family photo.

"If you don't mind my asking, who are they?" Rory asked.

"My mom, dad, and little brother respectively," Zari said, pointing them all out. "My brother, Behrad, was killed about a year ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that," Rory said.

"Hey, why did you save me anyway?" asked Zari looking at him. "Its not like I matter anyway..."

"Hey, stop it," Rory said. "Look, you evidently do something, because if Prometheus had killed you, the whole timeline would've been thrown out of whack. Not just present and future, but past too. So evidently, you really are important."

Zari let out a little sniffle. "I just... I just wished my brother would be here too."

"It still hurts," Rory said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I lost my father not too long ago. About a year, actually. And every day, I think about him."

Zari nodded tearfully. "It just gets worst instead of better..."

"I know, I know," he said, putting his other hand on her opposite shoulder. "But the more we hold onto it, and think they'll never live again in our hearts, that's what really kills them. We need to believe that somehow, they're still here. That always helped me."

Zari let out a strangled sob. "B-but I still miss him..."

"And there is nothing wrong with that," Rory said. "Look, I know we just met, but... if you ever need a shoulder, I'm here for you."

Zari looked at him teary-eyed. "Would now be okay?"

"Of course," he said.

Zari whispered a small "thank you", before she crashed into his arms and let out her wails and tears. Rory knew that she needed this; she had been holding this in for far too long.

"Shh, shh... its okay," he whispered to her.

Her wails of pain slowly became normal sobs, and then hiccuping. The two didn't separate for another ten minutes.

"Thank you Rory," Zari said. "You're a good friend."

"I try to be," Rory smiled. "You can sleep where you need to for tonight. I'll talk to Captain Snart about getting you your own room."

"Thank you, Rory," said Zari, wiping away the stray tears from her face.

Zari, in the end, chose Rory's bed, effectively kicking him out.

Thankfully, the screening room was his to own tonight...

* * *

Tatsu, meanwhile, was in the med-bay with Jax and Stein, trying to figure out what triggered Nate's powers.

"Okay, Dr. Heywood," Stein said. "Clench your fists... make some sort of pressure."

Nate nodded, and did just that.

He then steeled up.

"WOO HOO!" Nate said. "I did it!"

"Alright then, big guy," Jax said, "un-steel. Lets see your hand to hand combat skills."

"Fine by me," chuckled Nate.

He and Jax then got into combat in a far corner, and Tatsu chuckled. "Like children, aren't they?"

"They really are, Ms. Yamashiro," smiled Stein.

"Nate was always like a son to me after Akio died in Japan," Tatsu said, thinking of her late son and husband. "Is Jefferson like a son to you?"

"Indeed he is," smiled Stein.

Suddenly, Stein started getting visions again...

Of her. This mystery girl...

"Are you okay?" Tatsu asked.

"Yes, Ms. Yamashiro, quite so," Stein smiled. "I-I think its just a small headache. No need for concern."

"Well, okay then," Tatsu said.

Suddenly, Jax cheered in triumph. "I did it! To be fair though, he did put up a fight."

"Always and forever!" Nate exclaimed.

The two actual adults smiled, and went out of the room.

And Stein was left to wonder...

Who in the world was this mystery girl he kept seeing?

* * *

Adrian looked at his sword when he returned to the Legion's headquarters, as well as his bow.

He was disappointed...

How did rookie Legends manage to take him down?

"Simon," a voice called.

He looked back, and there was Talia al Ghul.

"Hey Talia. What's up?" he asked.

"You're stressed, aren't you?" she asked.

"How could ya tell?" he asked swiftly.

"You only use such slang when you're pissed off at someone or you're stressed," Talia responded, just as swift.

"Damn it, you're good at this," Adrian muttered.

"Its my job," Talia muttered. Then, she noticed some photographs of him and a strange, unfamiliar woman... "Who is that?"

"Oh, this? She's no one," smiled Adrian.

Talia didn't look amused. "It clearly isn't your late wife."

Adrian sighed...

"Its Laurel Lance. But not the dead one. Its actually her Earth-2 doppelganger," he said. "Pure evil... Queen somehow thought she could come back from the dark."

"You have to admit, Queen does have some 'oomph', as the kids say," Talia muttered. "He tried and failed."

"He believes there is a piece of good in her... I saw everything she was," Adrian said, "and not an ounce of that was there. And I love that about her..."

"Well, why think about her now?" asked Talia.

Adrian paused.

"I think that our little Legion deserves another member... and Black Siren would make a fantastic addition."

* * *

 **Ooh! Black Siren is joining the Legion! And... is Adrian interested in her?**

 **We shall have answers soon! And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya soon guys. ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Summary: When Julius Caesar mysteriously vanishes from the timeline, and actor Josh Brolin pops up in 49 AD, Rome, Zari decides to investigate. Jax and Stein find out, and proceed to follow her, leading to a war over Josh Brolin. Nate notices that Floyd and Tatsu are starting to get unusually close.**

 **Okie guys, this chapter's the last one before Earth-X! And next chapter, a lot is going down! :D Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Hail Caesar!**_

It had been about a week since Zari Tomaz had stepped foot on the Waverider.

And in all honesty...she hadn't felt this good in a LONG time.

Rory and her had hit it off instantly, as they were watching a movie together within two days of her arrival. It starred these people called Josh Brolin and Scarlett Johansson, and this one guy called Channing Tatum, but she arrived a little too late for the title. But she did admire Channing a little bit...

And she could _definitely_ see Rory had a bit of a crush on Scarlett.

Don't get either of them started on Josh Brolin either...

"What's this movie called again?" Zari asked, eating another handful of the salty popcorn.

"Hail Caesar! Great movie," Rory said, taking a sip of his sugary drink.

"I know..." Zari said. "Everyone's so damn hot."

Rory chuckled. "To be honest, not even I can disagree."

Zari giggled lightly before they continued on with the movie. By the end... she was left a bit puzzled.

"I didn't really get the ending," she said as Rory shut off the movie.

"Its a comedy," Rory smiled at her. "I think it was written so we wouldn't give a damn about the ending."

"Yeah true..." she muttered. "And what did you say when Channing popped up and tap danced? Sara could do that too?"

"She's a professional," smirked Rory. "I have had the pleasure of seeing her in action, and I know she is amazing... but I mostly know from what Ray's told me. And he usually doesn't lie about his girlfriend."

"Tap is a dead art from when I'm from," Zari said. "I always wanted to see it after hearing about it. Think she's got a show sometime?"

"Maybe," Rory said, "you never know with Sara. She's definitely the most surprising when it comes to this team. And that's a shocker in and of itself."

Zari smirked.

This was a hella weird team... but damn it, she loved them.

"Well, I think I need to head to bed," Rory said, looking at his watch. "You're welcome to stay or try and find a room, whatever you wish."

"Actually, I was planning on crashing on the couch," Zari said.

"Go right on ahead, and steal whatever blanket floats your boat," Rory smiled.

"Rory... blankets don't float," Zari muttered.

"You'd be surprised," grinned Rory, chuckling.

Zari smiled... she couldn't believe how much this makeshift family had changed her.

And now it left a burning question in her mind: did blankets float?

"Well I'm going to bed, feel free to kick me out," Rory smiled. "I can be a heavy sleeper."

"Night Rory," smiled Zari.

Rory then faded off to sleep, and Zari got up and walked around a bit.

" _Ms. Tomaz? Could you come to the bridge for a second?_ " asked Gideon.

Zari jumped a bit at the AI popping up out of nowhere; it would take her a while to get used to that.

"Sure," Zari muttered.

She then walked over to the bridge, and there was an image of what looked to be Josh Brolin in rags, being led away by... Julius Caesar.

"That's Josh Brolin," Zari said.

" _Indeed it is,_ " Gideon said. " _And you need to save him. I shall send for the others in a little bit, but for now, you need to go at it alone._ "

Zari sighed...

She had a bad feeling about this.

"Alright Gideon, let's go save Brolin," Zari muttered.

* * *

Jax and Stein woke up not too long before their usual routine wake up time, but they woke up earlier because of a project they were working on.

"Grey... you seriously did not," Jax muttered.

"Oh but I did Jefferson!" Stein said, like a proud father.

"After the last time I got laid, that's what you meant by 'well done, Jefferson'?!" exclaimed Jax.

"Indeed," Stein chuckled.

Suddenly, Gideon's face popped up in front of them. " _Mr. Stein? Mr. Jackson? Ms. Tomaz has requested your presence in the year 49 A.D._ "

"What the hell is she doing then?" asked Jax.

" _Saving actor Josh Brolin from being executed by Julius Caesar, from the looks of it,_ " said Gideon. " _And hurry. She won't last much longer without help._ "

"Well then let's go!" Stein said.

They then proceeded to board the second jump-ship, and vanish into the early days of Rome.

Shortly after, Floyd and Tatsu were walking down the hallways of the Waverider.

"You think he's found out yet?" asked Tatsu.

"Kid is observant, but...I don't think he's that observant," Floyd chuckled.

The two the pecked each other on the lips. They had been pretty damn successful at keeping their relationship a secret...

Until Nate saw them holding each other. He nearly dropped his cereal.

"M-Mom? What're you-"

"Shshsh," she said, "You're just dreaming sweetie. Go back to bed now, okay?"

"B-But the cereal," Nate said.

"It'll be in the box by the time you wake up," Tatsu promised. "Just go back to sleep and wake up normally."

"O-Okay... goodnight then mom," Nate said.

"Goodnight sweetheart," she said.

Fully confused and flabbergasted, Nate proceeded to head back to bed. Floyd stood there, mouth agape.

"W-Wow, you did it," he muttered.

"Do you suspect less of me?" asked Tatsu.

Floyd chuckled. "Most certainly not."

They then proceeded to walk off, holding hands and sweet talking one another.

* * *

 ** _Rome, 49 AD_**

Zari knew right away that Josh Brolin was not going to be easy to find...

It was Spartacus all over again; she had already at least seen five dudes that bared a similar resemblance to him.

She swore she was gonna start calling the Romans the "Brolins" if she didn't find Josh before she saw five more lookalikes of him.

Suddenly, she felt something poking on her shoulder.

"Who the hell," she whispered, before turning around to see who it was.

It was really him...

It was the real friggin Josh Brolin.

"I can tell you aren't from around here," Brolin said. "People never dress up like that in this period..."

"Oh my god, you're Josh Brolin," Zari said. "Big big fan of your movies, sir."

"Thanks, but we gotta get out of here," the actor said. "You got any ideas, Ms..."

"Tomaz," Zari said. "Zari Tomaz... and yeah, but its a risky one."

"I'll take anything," Brolin muttered. "So what's the plan?"

Zari sighed, "Okay, so-"

She was suddenly cut off by chariot hooves stomping down the Roman roads. Josh sighed. "Dammit... Caesar's back."

"And someone clearly tossed his salad," Zari added.

The two then saw how pissed he was as he jumped off of his chariot. "BROLIN OF THE HOUSE OF JOSH!"

"Yep," Brolin muttered. "He's after me..."

"I demand that you step forward," he said. "Or there will be consequences."

Josh then sighed... "Sorry Ms. Tomaz... you're on your own."

"No! Josh!" she scream-whispered.

But he had already stepped into the open. Caesar looked quite impressed with Josh's bold decision.

"I suppose you're going to execute me," Brolin said.

Caesar laughed. "Why would I? Doesn't make much sense for simpletons to witness such a grand event."

"WAIT!"

A voice suddenly called, and out of the crowd...

Stepped Martin Stein himself. Zari gasped from her hiding spot as he said his next words.

"I am Josh Brolin, you've got the wrong guy!" Stein said.

"No no no," Jax suddenly said, coming out of nowhere. "I am Josh Brolin! Please, don't destroy innocent lives at my expense Caesar."

Caesar looked very confused. "W-What is going-"

"Wait! I am Josh Brolin!" a random person said.

"No, do not listen to the lies! I am Josh Brolin!" said another.

As confusion began to erupt among all of the residents of said Roman road, Jax and Stein didn't hesitate to grab the real Josh Brolin and make a hasty escape. Zari was quick to follow them through the crowd, which was currently full of individuals screaming "I AM JOSH BROLIN!"

In any other scenario, it would be a wonderful sight to her to see that.

And when they finally all re-grouped, Josh was left astounded and confused at all of what had just taken place.

"W-what the hell just took place?" he asked himself.

"I really don't know, but damn we're lucky," said Jax.

"We are indeed," Stein muttered.

And with that, Josh Brolin was promptly returned back to his original timeline, and the other three Legends found their ways back to the Waverider.

* * *

The entire team were now on the bridge, trying to wrap their heads around all that had just happened.

"I mean, we saved Josh Brolin, Grey!" Jax said.

"I guess we did, Jefferson," smiled Stein. "But without Ms. Tomaz's help, we surely would have lost."

"You're making me blush," Zari said, chuckling.

"You did good, kid," Leonard said. "The captain's proud."

"Thanks," Zari smiled.

She didn't know how, but she felt so happy right now. Rory high-fived her, and she noticed Floyd was unusually close to Tatsu.

If only she knew what had gone on earlier...

* * *

Adrian Chase was now in Star City, approximately October 2017.

He couldn't wait for this stop to be made...

It would take a long walk, and thankfully he hadn't abandoned his sneaky vigilante traits. Otherwise everyone would have recognized him out on the streets; it was too dark to tell if he was the Green Arrow or not as long as he was Prometheus.

And finally, he saw his target...

He sneaked into the apartment building she was located in through the open window, and saw her immediately...

She was so pretty.

"Excuse me?" he said, taking off his mask and hood.

She turned around immediately, a gun in her hand. "Who...OH MY GOD!"

"I missed ya," smiled Adrian.

She ran over to him, nearly tripping twice, and kissed him so hard she almost pushed him over. She was actually sobbing with joy as she hugged her legs around his waist.

"Laurel Lance, the Black Siren, is capable of tears?" Adrian chuckled.

"Where the hell have you been? Y-You died," she whispered, hugging him tighter.

"Time travel," he chuckled. "Its all workin' out in our favor sweetie."

Laurel sighed. "Call me that again..."

"Sweetie, you know I can't do that," Adrian chuckled. Laurel giggled lightly. "And actually, we need you for something."

"Who?" Laurel asked.

Suddenly, there was a large window that opened behind them out of nowhere. Out stepped Eobard, Talia, and The Pilgrim.

"We are in need of your assistance, Ms. Lance," said Eobard.

Laurel smirked.

She could tell she was gonna have fun with this...

* * *

Now, the Legends were on their way to another different time period. They didn't know when, where, or even how they would get there.

But so long as it wasn't Mick in the pilot seat, they knew they'd be fine.

"I'm thinking we head to the fifties," Sara said. "I love the fifties."

"I'm thinking more of the seventies myself," Floyd suggested.

"How about the future!" Nate suggested. "We've not been there yet... right?"

"Yeah, its bad," Ray muttered. "Unless we fixed it!"

Suddenly, Tatsu shouted "INCOMING!"

Then, something broke through the front window of the Waverider at top speed, sliding past all of the team members and hitting the steps to the research center.

"H-He's coming... Oh God, he's coming..." the person muttered, clutching his side.

"Hey hey hey," Kendra said, kneeling down to face the man. "Who's coming?"

Amaya then pulled back his mask, and Mick gasped. "ALLEN!"

"Wh-what?" asked the man. "My name is Scott Whyte."

"Doppelganger," Leonard whispered.

And indeed, Scott Whyte was Barry Allen's doppelganger.

"I'm from Earth-X," Scott said. "And I need all the help from Earth-1 I can get."

"Why?" asked Rory.

Scott gulped.

"Because you're about to have a full scale invasion of the Schutzstaffel Reich."

* * *

 **And that's all for now guys! Be prepared... next chapter begins the four part saga of Earth-X, at long last... ;D**

 **See you guys soon! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Summary: After Scott Whyte (Barry's doppelganger) gives the tragic backstory about how he ended up on the Waverider, the Legends return to the present to warn all of their allies about the oncoming war.**

 **Alright guys... Earth-X now begins. ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Earth-X, Part 1/4**_

"You're getting ready to experience a full on invasion of the Schutzstaffel Reich."

"Sorry, what?" Sara asked. "How did you even get here?"

"I don't remember stuttering," Scott said, standing up. He was about as tall as Ray, meaning he was a damn redwood tree, and he was even able to give Sara a brief moment of feeling like she should back away.

"We're all just shocked," Tatsu said. "Not like we expected this all to happen today."

"Scott, sit down for a minute," Leonard said.

Scott sat down in one of the Waverider's seats, and began to recount the tragedy of how he had got sent to Earth-1.

"It goes like this..."

* * *

 _It seemed like a normal siege at the time._

 _The present Freedom Fighters, who fought against Schutzstaffel's iron grip on their earth, stood in front of a warehouse where Overgirl (Earth-X Kara Danvers), Black Arrow (Earth-X Oliver Queen), Commander Cold (Earth-X Leonard Snart), and Static Shock (Earth-X Jefferson Pierce) were set to attack, at least from the plans that the general had intercepted._

 _Outside stood Scott Whyte, better known as Blitzkrieg, his wife Dani Whyte (Earth-X Caitlin Snow), his best friend Folded Guy (Earth-X Edwin Gauss), and his good friend Dragon (Earth-X Ricardo Diaz)._

 _Sure, there were other Freedom Fighters, but they claimed they were the only ones needed to could carry out the job._

 _"You all ready for this?" Dani asked, looking at her husband reassuringly. Scott smiled back at her, feeling a little better now that she was by his side._

 _"Hell no, but we gotta do it," Edwin muttered._

 _"Screw waiting," Diaz muttered. "I wanna kick some Nazi ass!"_

 _"Then lets do it," said Scott._

 _Diaz then eagerly let some extra energy out into turning his arm into a dragon wing, only a snippet of his final form. But it was enough to bust down the door._

 _And Overgirl stood in the very center of the room._

 _"Ah, friends!" Kara-X said sarcastically._

 _"Not without humor, I see!" Edwin added, getting ready to snap her out of existence._

 _Suddenly, Black Arrow shot out of nowhere, Commander Cold not too far behind._

 _"At long last, we meet again, Blitzkrieg," Oliver-X growled._

 _"I have missed your company, Whyte!" said Leonard-X unenthusiastically._

 _Finally, Static Shock jumped down from a ledge in the place. "We've finally arrived at the final confrontation."_

 _"Your last one at least," Dani smirked._

 _"I'm getting real tired of you," Kara-X said._

 _"Say one more damn word, I dare you," growled Scott lowly. "I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHERF-"_

 _"Whoo, I'm feeling good about this," chuckled Edwin._

 _"Let's just get this shit over with," Diaz growled._

 _He hadn't transformed into his final form yet, but he was on the verge of it as he took on Jefferson-X. Edwin shot at Leonard-X, who countered with a cold gun blast that Edwin shot into his pocket dimension. Scott ran at Kara-X, and Dani took on Oliver-X._

 _And as usual, Edwin was on his ass within seconds. He wasn't much good unless there was an army or a need for laughter._

 _Diaz, however, was putting up a considerable amount of strength for a normal human. Whilst he wasn't necessarily normal by most standards, in this world, he might as well be normal._

 _Dani was wiping the floor with Black Arrow. She, Scott, and the top two commanding officers of the Freedom Fighters were some of the few people ever able to take on a Nazi general and actually win the battle._

 _And Scott was a pretty much even match for Kara-X._

 _But then, the Freedom Fighters started to notice something...odd._

 _The SS generals seemed more powerful. Diaz and Edwin were distracted by something for a brief moment, giving Leonard-X and Jefferson-X a clear shot to kick them back. Edwin, unfortunately, had opened a pocket dimension window behind himself and Diaz, and getting kicked back resulted in the two falling into the alternate dimension._

 _Scott stood up to fight again, but Oliver-X shot an arrow into the air, resulting in a pile of rubble from the warehouse roof falling on the speedster._

 _Dani stood still in shock and horror as her husband tried to phase out. But the rubble was too thick; all that would come out of its grip was his head and neck. His mask had been ripped off in the battle, exposing the burns scarring the right side of his face._

 _Scars that had taken the sight out of that eye..._

 _Once she had seen him walk back into the Freedom Fighters' headquarters bearing that scar three years ago, it was then and there she knew she would love him forever._

 _They both had tears in their eyes, knowing there was a very significant chance that one or both of them weren't making it out of that building with their lives._

 _The most merciful of the SS Reich, Leonard-X, said, "If you have anything you want to say to each other, make it quick."_

 _Dani knelt down to where Scott was trapped underneath the rubble, and placed her hands on his cheeks._

 _"I love you more than anything, or anyone, Scott Thomas Whyte," she whispered, kissing his lips softly._

 _He knew she was going to do it..._

 _She was so selfless. So perfect. Why did it have to be her?_

 _They were both sobbing as they parted lips for the last time, and Dani turned to face Kara-X._

 _Jefferson-X walked over to Scott, and placed his mask over Scott's mouth, muffling his cries and screams._

 _"Any last words?" Kara-X asked slyly, taking one of Oliver-X's arrows into her hand._

 _"Yes," Dani growled, getting directly in the Kryptonian's face. "This empire you built? This regime you created? Once my death is discovered, it'll all start to slowly crumble. Just like your skull underneath the general's boot."_

 _Kara-X shot forward, grabbing Dani by her neck. Dani didn't try and fight it, the only reason she would is because it would let her see Scott again._

 _But she knew that there was no chance for her anymore. And if she did break free, her husband might die._

 _It wasn't the pain from seeing her life taken away from herself that was causing the pain._

 _It was seeing her husband this scared. This saddened. This..._

 _Afraid._

 _And these were her final thoughts as Kara-X shoved the arrow into her chest, killing her instantly._

 _Scott was screaming, but his vocal chords were near shattered from the battle. And even then, Jefferson-X's mask was over his face._

 _Kara-X then dropped Dani's body in front of Scott, and he was sobbing at the sight of his deceased wife as Jefferson-X took back his mask._

 _"Learn who you're messing with next time," said Oliver-X._

 _Kara-X then opened a breach using the goggles that had once belonged to his sister, Iris Whyte, before Oliver-X had murdered her in battle. Then, they belonged to his best friend Cisco, who had been captured a month ago, and was probably dead._

 _And he was sucked into the breach before he could even look at Dani one last time..._

* * *

"You happy now?" Scott asked, tears flowing down his face.

Amaya hugged him before anyone could say anything else. Sara felt extreme guilt for asking such a question now.

"I-I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I am so sorry for your loss, Scott," said Tatsu.

He gave a small smile before sinking back into Amaya's hug. Floyd thanked Tatsu, and she smiled up at him. Nate was still somewhat suspicious about the two.

"I'll send a distress call to all our friends in the present," said Ray, hurrying off.

"Do you need something to eat?" asked Mick.

Scott looked up from Amaya's hug, and nodded.

"I'll show you to the kitchen," the arsonist said.

Scott got up and started to follow Mick, Amaya trailing close behind, still set upon comforting the speedster of Earth-X.

Zari was crying her eyes out in the corner. Rory walked over and did a similar motion to what Amaya did for Scott.

Leonard then faced Kendra, who had remained completely still during the ordeal. "You okay Kendra?"

"Wh-yeah," she said, snapping out of her trance. "Y-yeah I'm good. Uh, you?"

"As always," he said, smiling one of his rare smiles. Kendra beamed at it.

He loved seeing her smile so much...

Suddenly, Ray came back in. "They'll be ready for us when we arrive."

Leonard now had a face of determination. "Lets go team!"

The present Legends, and Zari's box of tissues, were now headed for the present.

* * *

 ** _November 27th (Present Day), 2017_**

Everyone was gathered in an old warehouse when the Legends arrived.

Literally, everyone was there.

Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle (he has recovered by now), Dinah Drake, Curtis Holt, Rene Remirez, Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Harry Wells, Wally West, Jesse Quick, Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, Winn Schott, and newcomer Jefferson Pierce. Even Slade Wilson had shown up!

When the Legends and Scott arrived, the number of heads in the room nearly doubled.

Scott saw Kara, and immediately started picking up the pace, but Leonard stopped him. "She's a sweetheart, not a murderer, Scott...take it easy."

The speedster nodded briefly, before Barry walked up to the two. "Uh... Leonard? And... me?"

"Doppelganger, this one's name is Scott Whyte," said Leonard. "And yep, Captain Snart at your service."

"Wh...what's going on?" asked Barry.

Scott then stepped forward. "You all are in grave danger. Like I've told these people standing behind me, your earth is getting ready to experience a full on invasion of the Schutzstaffel Reich."

"Nazis?" asked Cisco.

Scott looked at the doppelganger of his fallen friend with sorrow. "Yes."

"I hate Nazis," Felicity and Diggle said simultaneously.

"I think we all do," Caitlin said, stepping forward. "So, how do we stop them?"

Scott looked at Caitlin...

She was Dani's doppelganger.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, walking away. Caitlin looked at him, confused as to what she did. Ray then walked up to her.

"On his earth, your doppelganger was his wife, whom he had watched die moments before he arrived on the Waverider," Ray said solemnly.

"...Oh," Caitlin said, shocked by this.

She was married to Barry... on another earth, at least. But still... it shocked her to know this.

"Hey, Oliver," Rene said, stepping up to the Mayor of Star City. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"In private," Rene added.

"Uh... okay," said Oliver.

He followed Rene over to a quieter area of the Warehouse, and the street savvy began to explain.

"Watson showed up at my door today, told me she had evidence of my alter ego," he began. "And she said if I don't testify against you in court, she'll make sure I never see Zoe again. I just don't know what to do Hoss."

Oliver sighed.

But then, he placed his hand on Rene's shoulder.

"We can work out something, and if not, Felicity can get it erased," he said. "They shouldn't have told you that. They underestimate my wife."

"T-Thank you Oliver," Rene said, shocked at how easily this was all avoided. "I just don't know how else this could've gone."

"No problem Rene," Oliver smiled. "You don't know how much trouble you've just saved us."

Rene only smiled as he walked over to where everyone was reuniting. Rory was happily reuniting with Dinah and Curtis, and even though she had known him for less than a week, Dinah was a tad emotional. Caitlin, Felicity, and Alex were talking tech related stuff and probably geeking out over each other, whilst Cisco and Winn were admiring the upgrades to Ray's A.T.O.M. suit. Sara was nearby, smiling for her boyfriend, with Amaya telling her how lucky she was. Floyd was talking with John, explaining how he faked his death, and Tatsu was with Nate and Kara. Mick was with Jax and Stein, and Zari was talking with Scott. Wally, Jesse, and Harry were having a family conversation-of sorts. Jefferson, meanwhile, went over to talk with Oliver and try to wrap his head around all of this.

However, Leonard was having a heart-to-heart with Barry.

"I-I just can't really wrap my head around all this," Barry said. "So, you're the captain of the Waverider now?"

"That's right, great guess," Leonard smirked.

"And... Rip is dead," the speedster continued.

"Yes, unfortunately so," Leonard sighed. "But he died a Legend."

"And...on another earth, I am married to Caitlin," he continued.

"So it would seem," Leonard said. "I always shipped you two."

"Wait, what?" Barry asked. But Leonard had already walked off, smirking to himself.

Barry sighed to himself as he walked over to talk with Oliver and Jefferson... this would be a long day.

And as Zari got up from her spot, Slade walked over to where Scott was sitting. "You're not fine kid. I know that face all too well."

"Thanks, I guess," Scott muttered, wiping his eyes again. "Its not even been an hour and her death feels like she's been gone for an eternity."

Slade sighed. "Kid, look, I know what its like to have your heart ripped out of your chest. And... from the looks of it, your late wife's doppelganger is in this room."

Scott nodded, subtly pointing Caitlin out.

"Well, if you ever need to talk to Ms. Snow, trust me, she is probably one of the best people in this room, if not the best" Slade said. "And it may help if you talk to her... it could give you some sort of closure, somehow..."

"I can tell you've never done this before," Scott muttered.

Slade chuckled. "But I'm being serious, kid. If you need someone to talk to, go to her. People these days strongly underestimate her."

Scott nodded. "Alright... thanks, uh..."

"Slade, Slade Wilson," the ex-assassin said, shaking the foreign earth speedster's hand.

Scott now had some reassurance...

And for the first time that day since his wife's murder, he smiled.

* * *

 ** _Legion Of Doom HQ_**

Eobard Thawne muttered something to himself as his team walked in. "Ah, finally, you all are here."

"What's going on?" Laurel asked, not fully used to this routine. Adrian had reassured her it would all fall into place.

"I need you and Adrian to head to Earth-1 to do a job for me," Eobard said, handing them a note. "Name, address, everything you need to find her. You know what to do."

Adrian nodded, and walked out of the room with Laurel in tow.

"Talia, you will follow me," Eobard said. "But...give me and The Pilgrim the room for a moment, please."

Talia nodded, and walked out of the room. The Pilgrim was standing still as always.

"Could you please stop it with the cold stare?" asked The Pilgrim. "You know it only makes me think twice."

"You're determined, Pilgrim," smiled Eobard. "But... I have noticed some determination of yours diminishing."

The Pilgrim's mask was suddenly deactivated, and the true fear in her eyes was revealed...

"But please, comply just a bit longer," Eobard said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed his forearm and nearly pulled a knife on him. "Don't you dare even think about pulling a bullshit threat like that on me again."

Eobard chuckled dryly.

But then...

There was an ominous pause.

"Marlize Malan-DeVoe, you should watch your words more carefully."

Marlize looked at him with a new-found hatred. "Don't think for a second I won't quit this team and hand your ass over to the Legends, because I will if you fail to deliver on your promise."

"What promise?" Eobard asked.

Fresh tears welled up in Marlize's eyes. "You know I am only here to avenge my husband... the real version of himself."

"I do know," Eobard said. "But if you turn your back to this team, I won't hesitate to smash that promise like glass."

Marlize slowly let her grip on Eobard's arm loosen, and he walked out of the room.

She then proceeded to walk back to her quarters, and sob her eyes out into the pillow.

Why had she taken this offer...

* * *

 **MARLIZE DEVOE IS THE PILGRIM LADIES AND GENTS! :D :D :D**

 **I made her the Pilgrim because in future chapters, this will be necessary to the story. I would've LOVED to make Lisa Snart or Doris Chase be the Pilgrim, but unfortunately, it didn't work.**

 **But hey... there's no telling what the future holds. ;) and its not like I don't love Marlize! (because I do and she deserves nothing but care love and appreciation)**

 **And you maybe noticed how short the description for this chapter is... its gonna be like that. Brief and mysterious. ;) See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
